Harry Potter e a sobrinha de Severo Snape
by Sakura-Diggory
Summary: É o sétimo ano de Harry en Hogwarts. Enquanto procura os horrocruxes, descobre un enorme segredo no sótão da casa do seus pais e conhece a uma garota que parece ser uma Comensal da Morte que foge de Voldemort. HP/GW HG/RW
1. A caminho ao Godric's Hollow

**Olá! Peço perdão pelos erros de português que possam encontrar no texto, meu idioma original é o espanhol, e estou tentando lhes escrever em português. Espero que gostem.**

**Estes personagens não me pertencem, e sim a J. K. Rowling.**

**Esta história está escrita como continuação do sexto livro e o escrevi com a ajuda de Ichi-Hana.**

A CAMINHO AO GODRIC'S HOLLOW

A garota estava deitada de costas na velha cama de madeira, coberta por um lençol. Pra ela, era estranho voltar a esse quarto, a essa casa, depois do que havia descoberto. Ainda pensativa, se sentou na cama, passou os dedos pelo seu cabelo vermelho obscuro que chegava até a cintura e investigou o quarto com o seus olhos castanhos: a pintura estava se descascando, a janela estava coberta por tábuas e o fino raio de luz que entrava por elas iluminava uma mesa, que tinha sobre ela uma grande xícara de café, um pão torrado e, dobrado pela metade, o Profeta Diário.

Ela atirou o lençol para um lado e caminhou até a mesa, entediada, pegando o jornal e olhando uma foto-bruxa de um mago de cabelo e barbas longos, onde a notícia titulava: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE MORRE.

– Conseguiu o que queria... – murmurou ela, deixando o jornal onde estava. Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu, encontrando-se com alguém na sala. – Ah, Pedro! – exclamou ela virando-se para ele. – Você pode...?

– Por que eu? – esguichou Pedro Pettigrew, assustado com a simples presença da garota. Quase correndo, saiu da sala apertando as mãos sobre a boca.

– Olá, Rachel – disse uma voz fria atrás dela, e a garota virou-se pra olhar quem tinha falado. Com seus 18 anos, ela quase chegava à altura de Severo Snape. – Você já voltou? – perguntou ele, utilizando o mesmo tom de voz que usou para saudar ela.

– Sim, e já recebi a notícia. Saiu no Profeta Diário – respondeu Rachel, sorrindo sem vontade. – Foi Draco, né?

Snape fez uma expressão de desgosto no rosto e se foi, fazendo ondas com sua capa preta detrás de si, sem responder-lhe.

– Vejo que não...

– H – P –

Harry Potter estava sentado sobre o seu malão fechado, com o falso relicário na mão, lendo e relendo a mensagem que estava contido nele. Voltou a olhar a página do jornal que estava sobre a cama, com a foto-bruxa de Dumbledore. Ficou de pé e guardou o jornal dentro do malão; a morte do ancião ainda o deixava perturbado. Depois olhou o relógio: eram 11h59min PM. Faltava somente um minuto para ser um bruxo maior de idade.

Olhou pela janela: duas corujas entraram com velocidade até a cama. A primeira carta era de Rony, dizendo-lhe que o senhor Weasley iria pela sua casa para levá-lo à Toca no dia seguinte junto com vários aurors (o que a Harry não agradou), para ir ao casamento de Gui e Fleur. Hermione já estava na Toca e ela, Rony todos os Weasley lhe desejavam um feliz aniversário.

Desceu as escadas enquanto lia a outra carta, que era do colégio Hogwarts. A casa estava completamente vazia, já que ele tinha convencido aos Dursley a irem embora, porque o encantamento que caia sobre a casa tinha acabado e eles estariam em perigo.

Um barulho o tirou de sua distração e rapidamente pegou sua varinha e se aproximou à janela da cozinha. O senhor Weasley desaparatou do outro lado com um leve _ploc_. Ele sorriu para o garoto assim que o viu.

– Olá, Harry. Vim te buscar – disse ele. O garoto percebeu que ele estava cansado e com olheiras. – Eu disse a Rony que escrevera que eu vinha amanhã para despistar... Tal vez os Comensais da Morte estão interceptando cartas, principalmente as nossas.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, sem pensar. Desaparataram a vários metros da Toca e logo, como o senhor Weasley era o guardião secreto, deixou a Harry entrar.

– R – B –

Ao dia seguinte, Rachel acordou à primeira hora da manhã, com o Profeta Diário na mão, observando a foto-bruxa de Dumbledore e lembrando a única vez que esteve com ele. Deixou o jornal dentro de sua mochila y saiu do quarto, encontrando-se com Snape, Narcisa e Belatriz na sala. Planejavam ir à Rua dos Alfeneiros a capturar a Harry Potter.

– Oi – saudou Rachel sem olhá-los, dirigindo-se até a porta.

– Já vai embora? – perguntou Narcisa. Belatriz fez uma careta desagradável para sua irmã pela pergunta e olhou a Rachel com um sorriso cínico. Elas se odiavam desde o dia em que se haviam conhecido. – Mas... Mas você voltou ontem... – continuou Narcisa sem dar importância à careta de Belatriz.

– Tenho assuntos que resolver – disse Rachel cortando a conversa. Colocou sua mão no bolso do jeans, verificando se levava tudo e se surpreendeu ao notar que estava vazio. Voltou ao seu dormitório, preocupada, e revirou o armário à procura do objeto que perdera. Ao ouvir que a porta se estava abrindo, se incorporou com velocidade e viu Snape entrar. Dissimulando, escondeu o objeto no bolso traseiro da calça jeans.

– Severo...

– Por que você desistiu da sua missão? – perguntou Snape, fixando seus olhos negros nos dela.

– Porque percebi que não valia a pena matá-lo – respondeu ela com indiferença.

– Perdeu a coragem depois de tantos que você destruiu? – falou Snape, sarcástico. Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas, não queria falar sobre isso... Nem queria dizer o quê a perturbava.

– Não posso viver sempre dependente de vocês, Severo, principalmente de _Ele._

Ela se dispôs a sair do quarto, mas Snape a deteve segurando-a do braço. Olharam-se por uns segundos, se encarando.

– O quê você esteve fazendo em estes últimos meses, Rachel? – perguntou ele. Ela não respondeu. – O quê está acontecendo com você?

– Você mentiu! – bramou ela de repente, se soltando com um movimento rápido. Fixou o olhar nos olhos pretos de Snape. – Eu não fui abandonada pelos meus pais ao nascer como você disse, nem meus pais se apelidavam Blane e meu nome NÃO É RACHEL! – explodiu ela, respirando com força. – Você me criou debaixo de uma mentira... Coisa muito comum entre vocês, né?

Saiu do dormitório batendo a porta atrás dela, pegou sua mochila e, sentindo os olhares perplexos de Narcisa e Belatriz caírem sobre ela, saiu da casa. Snape chamou-a desde a porta. Afora chovia com força e as gotas batiam no rosto de Rachel; ela se deteve, e deu meia volta para olhar a Snape.

– Não se preocupe, não vou dizer onde estão, mas não quero estar servindo a _Ele_ todo momento.

– Você está desprezando tudo o que te ensinamos? – disse Snape, frio, arrastando as palavras.

– Claro que não – respondeu ela, franzindo a testa. Observou que a mão de Snape ia até o bolso da capa e adivinhou seus propósitos. – Realmente vai me fazer isso, Severo? – Se aproximou a ele, caminhando lentamente debaixo da forte chuva que batia sua cara. – Eu quero ir e você sabe que não pode fazer nada pra me impedir.

E, sorrindo em despedida (e sabendo que dessa vez era para sempre), Rachel desapareceu pelas ruas de Londres trouxa sem se importar com sua roupa ensopada e seu rosto cheio de lágrimas.

– H – P –

Harry foi recebido com um forte abraço da senhora Weasley e com várias perguntas que tinham um mesmo fim: saber como ele estava. Hermione e Fleur o receberam da mesma maneira, mas Gina o abraçou com um pouco de vergonha, com as bochechas vermelhas. Harry sentiu o calor da garota por uns poucos segundos, porque ela se separou rapidamente.

– _Hagy!_ – exclamou Fleur com felicidade. – Que bom que você veio!

Harry sorriu sem vontade, fazendo sim com a cabeça, desejando estar a sós com Rony e Hermione, mas não conseguiu. A senhora Weasley chamou-os para que comessem um bolo de aniversário que tinha feito para Harry e para que ele abrisse os presentes que recebera. No final, quando já era de madrugada, Rony e Harry foram até o dormitório. Logo chegou Hermione.

– Bom, Harry – suspirou ela, se sentando na cama de Rony. – Você vai ir ao colégio o vai sair a procurar os horcruxes?

– Duvido que eu vá ao colégio... – disse ele, andando pelo quarto, pensativo. Rony se sentou ao lado de Hermione. – Mas antes de tudo vou até o Godric's Hollow e depois tentarei descobrir qual é o outro horcruxe.

Hermione ficou de pé.

– Mas não temos nenhuma pista para continuar com isso...

A porta do dormitório se abriu com um golpe e entrou a mãe de Rony.

– Meninos! A dormir!

– R – B –

Rachel entrou no primeiro restaurante trouxa que encontrou. Sentou-se perto da janela onde se via a rua principal de Londres, tirou a mochila das costas e começou a procurar dentro dela, que havia expandido magicamente para poder colocar dentro tudo o que levava. Tirou do bolso da calça jeans o que estava escondendo desde que havia saído da sua antiga casa e o colocou no fundo da sua mochila.

– O que deseja? – perguntou o garçom que se havia aproximado com um caderninho na mão.

– Duas xícaras de café e algumas torradas – respondeu ela, tirando um papel do bolsinho exterior da sua mochila. O desdobrou e voltou a ler a lista: continha os nomes das pessoas que se haviam enfrentado há Voldemort 16 anos atrás. – Longbottom, Potter, Prewett, Andrews... – murmurou ela em voz bem baixinha. – Poderia ser qualquer um deles...

– Pronto, senhorita – disse o garçom ao lhe trazer o café da manhã. Rachel tomou um gole de uma das suas xícaras de café, memorizando os endereços das famílias. Havia decidido começar com os Potter, no Godric's Hollow. Já não acreditava no que lhe haviam dito desde que era pequena e agora queria procurar respostas pelos seus próprios meios.

Tirou da sua mochila a varinha e, escondido debaixo da mesa, queimou o papel. Logo tomou outro gole de café, com o olhar perdido fora do restaurante, sobre a rua. Do nada, surgiram duas grandes sombras e o chão começou a tremer: gigantes. Rachel se colocou de pé com rapidez, deixando o dinheiro sobre a mesa, pegou sua varinha e saiu do local. Decidiu não se meter mais nos planos de _Ele_, assim que deixou tudo como estava, apartando-se e desaparatou logo depois.

– H – P –

Harry, Rony e Hermione não tiveram tempo para conversar e planejar a ida até o Godric's Hollow porque Fleur e a senhora Weasley os mantinha todo o tempo ocupados com os preparativos do casamento de Gui e Fleur, que já faltavam poucos dias. A Toca estava um caos, e Fleur gritava como uma histérica com Rony, quem era que fazia tudo errado.

Uma noite, Harry ouviu ao pais de Rony comentar com Gui que gigantes haviam atacado Londres, que vários trouxas tinham morrido e muito mais ficaram feridos. O ministério trouxa tinha comunicado que foi um furacão... Harry começou a pensar que Voldemort estava decidido a dominar tudo.

– R – B –

Rachel estava na dúvida em se chamava o Nôitibus o não, já que tinha sido pela sua culpa que Lalau Shumpike fosse detido; então procurou no bolso de sua jaqueta dinheiro trouxa para se hospedar em uma pensão que tinha um quarto vago perto de onde estava. Depois de pagar ao dono, dirigiu-se até o seu dormitório no segundo andar. Deixou a mochila dentro de um armário velho e empoeirado, perto da janela, e se deitou, sentindo um aperto no braço, sabendo o que isso significava: _Ele_ a estava chamando.

– H – P –

O dia era muito bonito e os preparativos para o casamento estavam por concluir. Fleur estava mais histérica que nos dias anteriores porque ninguém lhe prestava atenção até que gritou enojada que se ia a preparar. A senhora Weasley estava de um lado a outro e Hermione e Gina estavam trancadas no dormitório vestindo-se. Fred e Jorge, enquanto isso, preparavam uma poção Polissuco para Harry, que se transformaria em um ruivo da cidade vizinha, se fazendo passar por um Weasley.

– Pareço uma esponja – disse Gina a Hermione enquanto se preparavam. – E tudo culpa de _Flegggrrr_.

– Rony, não sei se é correto espiar as garotas - disse Harry em um sussurro, com a orelha colada à porta do quarto das meninas. Estava se sentindo um pouco incomodado e Rony estava encolhido ao seu lado.

– Não é nada demais – respondeu-lhe o ruivo, espiando pela fechadura. – É sua vez – disse, e se trocaram de lugar. – E se não descobrem, melhor – murmurou, mas Harry não estava muito convencido.

Dentro do quarto, Hermione pegou o seu vestido e o olhou com nariz torto.

– Odeio este vestido – disse ela a Gina. – Mas o meus pais querem que eu ponha isso...

– Mas esse não é tão feio como o que Fleur quer que eu vista – murmurou Gina.

– Que tal esse? – perguntou Hermione tirando um vestido azul do armário de Gina.

– Não sei... E se Fleur faz um barraco? – duvidou ela. Hermione deu os ombros.

– Bom... Importa-se? – perguntou, começando a tirar a roupa. Rony havia empurrado a Harry e em esse momento estava colado à porta, olhando atentamente pelo buraco da fechadura. Harry bateu em Rony de leve com o cotovelo, ouvindo passos pela escada.

– Espera um minuto – murmurou Rony.

Harry olhou até a escada, preocupado, e viu que alguém se aproximava. Pegou a Rony pelo braço e o levou dali. Estavam por abrir a porta de seu dormitório quando ouviram a voz da senhora Weasley perguntando que estava acontecendo. Os garotos responderam "nada" tentando colocar uma cara de despreocupação, mas a senhora Weasley ficou um pouco desconfiada ao lhes entregar as roupas de gala. Logo Jorge deu a Harry a poção polissuco e se transformou em um ruivo gordinho e cheio de sardas.

Pela noitinha, mas antes do casamento, a Toca estava a ponto de transformar-se em um caos total. Gui estava nervoso y Fleur estava trancada no dormitório com a senhora Weasley. Afora, os convidados estavam conversando alegremente, enquanto Fred, Jorge e Rony recebiam aos que chegavam. Percy tinha chegado um pouco antes e arrumando todos os assuntos pendentes com os Weasley. Gina, por outro lado, parecia evitar a Harry, mas, quase no final da festa, ela o levou até o seu dormitório.

– Sei que você vai com Rony e Mione a algum lugar...

Harry começou a ficar nervoso.

– Gina, eu...

– Não vou pedir para ir com vocês. Sei que quer me proteger – interrompeu a garota, alisando o vestido dourado e esponjoso. Depois levantou os olhos a Harry. – Não sei se vão ao colégio e...

– Aonde quer chegar, Gina?

– A isto.

E o beijou.

– R – B –

Rachel já não podia esperar. Levantou-se e saiu do dormitório com a sua mochila. Tirou o objeto que insistia em esconder; não o podia destruir e isso a deixava frustrada. Saiu da pensão e foi até um beco sem saída y desaparatou. Minutos depois se encontrava saindo do Travessa do Tranco.

– Como vou conseguir? – se perguntou em voz baixa. Olhou seu relógio, que marcava uma da manhã. – Será melhor que eu vá logo. – Saiu até o Caldeirão Furado para ir a Londres trouxa.

– H – P –

Eram quinze para as duas da manhã. Tudo estava obscuro e Harry Potter descia as escadas da Toca. Abriu lentamente a porta de entrada olhando para todos o cantos, esperando que ninguém estivesse espiando. Quando se dispôs a sair, uma voz feminina o deixou paralisado.

– Harry, já vamos?

– Não, eu... – começou Harry, dando meia volta e tratando de se explicar.

– Que bom que já vamos, você demorou muito – disse sua amiga sorrindo e caminhou até a porta e parou. – Depois de você.

Harry saiu e ouviu o ruído de um motor e pôde ver entre a escuridão um veículo trouxa, Harry desconfiou que fosse outro brinquedo do senhor Weasley.

– Até que enfim! Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou Rony. – Subam – disse o ruivo, abrindo-lhes a porta traseira. O dois subiram rapidamente; Harry ia a abrir a boca para protestar quando Rony continuou: – Papai colocou nele um sistema de invisibilidade e é indetectável pelos feitiços de presença. Mione o ajustou um pouco para evitar falhas.

Rony pressionou um botão perto do volante e o carro ficou completamente invisível. Depois elevou o veículo no ar, enquanto Hermione lhe entregava a Rony um mapa. O ruivo o pegou e buscou nele onde ficava Godric's Hollow.

– Rony, cuidado! – exclamaram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

O garoto levantou os olhos do mapa ao tempo de ver que o carro ia em direção a uma árvore. Rony elevou o veículo, passando muito perto do topo da árvore. Hermione suspirou cada vez mais nervosa.

– Você realmente sabe dirigir esta...?

– Claro – interrompeu-lhe Rony, tentando-a tranquilizar. – Só falta um pouco de... Prática.

Seguiram em silencio durante um par de horas e Harry ficava cada vez mais nervoso, ansioso por voltar, depois de 16 anos, à antiga casa do seus pais.

– R – B –

Quando olhou o relógio novamente, eram quase as três da madrugada. Rachel acelerou o passo; estava a menos de um quilômetro do Godric's Hollow. Pegou sua varinha e um arco de dentro da sua mochila, tendo um estranho pressentimento de que não seria fácil entrar na antiga casa dos Potter.

– O – O –

**E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim, e aceito todo tipo de crítica (construtiva ou mesmo destrutiva) Até a próxima!**


	2. Harry Potter e Rachel Blane

HARRY POTTER E RACHEL BLANE

Ao descer, Rony bateu a dianteira do carro no muro de uma casa e Hermione ralhou com ele em silêncio, sabendo que qualquer barulho podia chamar a atenção. Antes de sair, os garotos se cobriram com a capa de invisibilidade para evitar que alguém os visse, principalmente se um Comensal da Morte fosse enviado a vigiar Godric's Hollow por se Harry Potter fosse aparecer por ali para visitar sua velha casa. Tudo estava obscuro e silencioso.

– Me lembre que nunca mais devo sair de carro com Rony – murmurou Hermione e o ruivo a olhou de cara amarrada.

Invisíveis, caminharam uns metros até que viram uma casa no final da rua, quase totalmente destruída e de um andar. Harry se deteve, fazendo que os seus amigos colidissem com ele. Desfez-se da capa e se aproximou à porta. No momento em que pisou o degrau que dava a casa, um fino raio de luz saiu da sua varinha, parou sobre a madeira da porta e formou a seguinte inscrição: "_Aqui é o local onde um menino sobreviveu à pior maldição, onde dois pais inocentes se sacrificaram pelo seu único filho_". Harry sentiu um peso no coração e, com a mão tremendo, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. O interior estava cheio de pó e alguns papéis estavam jogados pelo chão. Ninguém deve ter entrado ali há anos... Parte do telhado não existia mais e as paredes pareciam a ponto de cair. Rony e Hermione deram a capa a Harry e os três começaram a olhar o lugar com cuidado.

– Harry, vem ver isso – disse Hermione, que tinha puxado um tapete e encontrado uma argola pregada no chão. Ela se agachou pra vê-la de perto. – Parece que é o alçapão de um sótão – indicou. Harry foi até ela e pegou a argola de metal, puxando-a, mas estava muito pesada, conseguindo levantá-la só quando Rony o ajudou. Os três olharam para o buraco recém aberto, mas estava muito obscuro. Harry olhou os seus amigos e desceu pela escada que estava pendurada da borda do alçapão.

– _Lumus_ – murmurou Harry. Da ponta da sua varinha saiu uma luz e viu que se encontrava em um amplo sótão. – Tudo em ordem, podem descer.

Rony desceu seguindo a Hermione e analisou o lugar com os olhos. Haviam vários estantes cheios de livros empoeirados e, no fundo, uma porta estava trancada com correntes e cadeados. Hermione fez aparecer quatro tochas que se posicionaram nas esquinas.

– Uma pergunta – começou Rony, olhando Harry. – Por que diabos viemos aqui?

– Não sei, acho...

Alguma coisa se mexeu atrás dos garotos, e eles se olharam assustados antes de se virarem. Ali estava, furioso por ter sido acordado tão repentinamente, um animal com o corpo, as patas e o rabo de leão, mas a cabeça e as asas eram de águia: um grifo. Harry olhou ao seu redor tentando encontrar de onde tinha surgido aquela coisa.

– Que bicho é esse? – exclamou Rony, com a voz carregada de pânico.

Harry viu o animal fazer um movimento brusco.

– Cuidado, Hermione! – berrou.

A garota pulou para um lado meio segundo antes que o grifo pulara até o lugar onde ela estava. Hermione tirou a varinha, mas, com um rugido, o animal bateu com o rabo a mão da jovem e a varinha voou longe. Rony tirou a sua e apontou com ela ao grifo e Harry fez o mesmo.

– _Incarcer... _– começou a conjurar Rony, mas se interrompeu quando uma flecha voou frente a ele, passando de raspão pelas costas do grifo e caindo perto dos pés de Hermione. Todos levantaram os olhos até a escada. Por um instante, Harry pensou que vira ali, debaixo do buraco do alçapão, à sua mãe Lílian, mas logo percebeu que não era. A jovem desconhecida levantou um arco, levando a mão direita para trás, como se segurasse uma flecha invisível. Ao soltar os dedos, uma flecha de fogo surgiu do nada e foi diretamente até uma das patas do animal, que rugiu ao mesmo tempo em que a garota ruiva gritou de dor.

– Ah, não! – exclamou Hermione, levando uma mão à testa. Rony e Harry a olharam como se pedissem uma explicação. – O grifo está baixo o _encantamento reflexo_: tudo o que acontecer ao animal, também vai senti-lo seu atacante!

– Temos que ajudá-la – completou Harry, segurando forte a sua varinha.

– Não! – berrou Hermione. – Se você matar ao grifo vai matar a si mesmo.

Harry levantou o olhar à garota ruiva, que estava muito ocupada tentando matar ao grifo e não se deu conta do encantamento armadilha. Tinha cortes, ofegava e sangrava muito e o grifo não estava diferente. A jovem tinha-se colocado na frente do trio; o grifo estava debilitado e estava acontecendo o mesmo com ela. Ao garoto de olhos verdes lhe ocorreu uma idéia arriscada, mas que podia funcionar. Com um pulo, ficou na frente da garota, baixou-lhe o arco porque ia disparar e levantou sua varinha.

– _Evanesco!_

Da sua varinha saiu um raio de luz e o grifo começou a desaparecer. A jovem desconhecida levantou sua varinha apontando a Harry, e Rony e Hermione ficaram sem reação.

– _Aparecium... _–murmurou ela e caiu ao chão com um baque. Harry então percebeu que estava começando a desaparecer e a garota só fez reaparecê-lo. Hermione se aproximou e, com muito esforço, ajudou-a a se levantar. – Obrigada – ofegou a ruiva. – Nunca vi gente como vocês... – admitiu logo em seguida. Harry a olhou, mas ela desviou os olhos castanhos, se queixando em voz baixa. – Gente que ajuda a outra sem conhecê-la.

– Então... – começou Rony, ajudando a Hermione levá-la fora da casa –, de que mundo você vem?

Todos riram. A desconhecida se sentou sobre a calçada, ofegante e muito cansada. Caía sangue pela sua mão e pingava no chão.

– Obrigada de novo, mas eu fico aqui. Não se preocupem, podem ir.

– Você precisa ir ao St. Mungus – falou Hermione num tom que mostrava preocupação.

– Tranquila, eu estou bem, é sério – disse a ruiva tentando ficar de pé, mas seu estômago reclamou de fome e ela fez uma expressão de dor. Harry sorriu e a conduziu até o carro voador invisível.

– H – P –

Os quatro garotos chegaram à Toca quando já estava amanhecendo. O sol ainda não tinha saído, mas pintava o horizonte de uma cor avermelhada. Os meninos tinham acabado de chegar ao pátio quando a senhora Weasley saiu da casa muito furiosa e espantando as galinhas, coisa que fez a Harry se lembrar de uma situação muito similar uns cinco anos atrás. Ela começou sua bronca e não se deteve até que viu a jovem ferida. Entre Harry e Hermione, a levaram até o quarto de Gina, dizendo que tinham saído para conversar e a viram jogada no chão, aparentemente atacada por alguém. A senhora Weasley se apiedou dela e a cuidou. Rony pensou que ela podia ser uma Comensal da Morte, mas Hermione discordou, dizendo que se fosse uma, não os teria ajudado e sim, matado eles ali mesmo.

Umas horas depois, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram levar um café a jovem desconhecida.

– Você ainda não disse seu nome... – disse Rony ainda um pouco desconfiado.

– 'Brigada – agradeceu a jovem quando Hermione lhe entregou a xícara de café. Tomou um gole e olhou a Rony. – O meu nome é Rachel Blane e não direi mais nada até que vocês digam quem são – completou antes que Rony fizera outra pergunta.

– Bom – começou Harry –, ele é Rony Weasley, ela é Hermione Granger e eu sou Harry Potter... Você está bem? – perguntou ao ver que a jovem se engasgou com o café ao ouvir o nome do garoto. Ela deixou a xícara de lado e, com um pulo, ficou de pé e apontou ao garoto de olhos verdes com a sua varinha. – Harry Potter? – repetiu, agora olhando bem ao garoto e viu a sua cicatriz pela primeira vez.

Alguma coisa se mexeu num canto do dormitório e Rachel viu um rato. Murmurou uma maldição, mas o roedor escapou. Harry pensou em seguida que fosse Rabicho, mas Rachel o distraiu dos seus pensamentos.

– Já não lhes devo mais nada – disse ela, pegando a sua mochila e saindo do quarto. Harry a seguiu.

– Espera – chamou-a ele desde a porta. Ela se deteve. – Por que você mudou depois de ouvir o meu nome?

Ela o olhou por encima do ombro e sorriu.

– Será melhor que você não saiba.

E não voltou a olhar para trás. Depois de descer a escada, tropeçou com o último degrau, mas antes de cair espatifada no chão, alguém a segurou. Ela levantou os olhos e viu a um ruivo de físico forte e o rosto castigado pelo sol, cheio de sardas, e ela o achou muito atrativo. Ele a olhou preocupado, a segurava forte, e ela sentia em seu braço a sua mão áspera do trabalho. Rachel, como lhe pareceu isso incômodo, ficou tão vermelha como o seu cabelo.

– Você está bem? – indagou o ruivo ao ver que ela não se mexia.

– Hã? É... Sim, bem... – falou ela sem saber o que dizia, soltando-se e sentindo-se um pouco constrangida.

– Que bom! Me preocupei com você – disse ele sorrindo. – Você deve ser a garota que foi atacada. Meu nome é Carlinhos Weasley – apresentou-se.

– Eu sou Rachel Blane – lhe disse ela, apertando a mão enorme que lhe estendia o ruivo. Carlinhos viu aos garotos que estavam de pé no final da escada e piscou-lhes um olho.

– Já ia embora? – perguntou logo, olhando novamente a Rachel. Ela desejou que Harry, Rony e Hermione tivessem sido engolidos pelo grifo.

– Não – mentiu ela rapidamente. – Só ia pegar outra xícara de café.

Harry cotovelou a sua amiga e os três foram até o quarto de Rony, onde Gina estava pegando o livro _Voando com os Cannons _da mesinha de cabeceira de Rony. "Sai daqui!", ralhou o seu irmão e ela foi embora fazendo biquinho. Harry se sentou sobre a sua cama, pensativo.

– Que estranho – disse Hermione, se sentando do lado do seu amigo. – Parece que ela já te conhecia e pelo o que parece, você não é do agrado dela.

– Mione, pensa! – disse Rony abrindo os braços como se isso fosse o mais óbvio do mundo. – Lembra que o nosso amigo aqui é Harry Potter, claro que o conhece! É um bruxo de reconhecimento mundial!

Harry pensou que o que Rony dizia era verdade, mas não pode pensar no motivo pelo qual Rachel parecia odiá-lo. Lembrou do jeito como ela tinha olhado pra ele com olhos frios e penetrantes. Ela seria de essas famílias de bruxos puro-sangue que estavam contra ele? Não entendia, mas acharia a resposta. Os três garotos estavam descendo junto a Gina até a cozinha quando a senhora Weasley chamou-lhes a atenção.

– Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, vou até o Beco Diagonal – anunciou, aproximando-se a eles. – Me dêem a lista de seus livros para comprá-los.

A seguir, ninguém se mexeu de seus lugares e três pares de olhos se voltaram até Harry. O garoto pensou por uns segundos e logo, com lentidão, se aproximou à senhora Weasley e lhe entregou a carta do colégio.

– H – P –

Ao meio dia, a mesa da Toca estava repleta de ruivos, exceto por Harry e Hermione. O senhor Weasley parecia muito cansado, se queixando que o Ministério da Magia estava sendo controlado por Comensais da Morte, mas que ninguém parecia se importar, presos pelo medo. A senhora Weasley enchia a Rachel de perguntas de todo tipo, mas ela, sem tirar os olhos da comida visivelmente incômoda, respondia vagamente com um "sim" ou "hum". Carlinhos ouvia com atenção cada palavra dela, George suspirava e Percy arrugava o nariz. Harry viu que ela revirava os olhos quando alguém se dirigia a ela.

– Tem certeza que você não é da nossa família? Os Weasley são tão numerosos que posso até esquecer alguém... – voltou a perguntar a mãe de Rony. O senhor Weasley levou os olhos até a desconhecida. – Além do mais, seu cabelo é vermelhinho...

– Não – disse ela, mas sua voz não demonstrou seguridade.

Ficou de pé e se dirigiu ao dormitório de Gina. Harry, pouco depois, disse que tinha que ver uma coisa no seu quarto e foi trás ela. Queria perguntar por que ela tinha ido à casa dos seus pais aquela noite. Ao abrir a porta do quarto, viu que ela estava juntando suas coisas na mochila e, ao perceber que Harry tinha entrado, virou-se para ele num gesto brusco.

– Potter... – disse ela, voltando a remexer a mochila novamente, mas, na pressa, cortou a mão com alguma coisa. Tirou-a e apertou o pulso, se queixando em voz baixa.

– Você está bem? – indagou o garoto ao ver que ela estava sangrando.

– Por que as pessoas adoram fazer essa pergunta idiota? – disse ela com impaciência e vendando o corte com a sua varinha. – O que você quer? – perguntou num tom agressivo.

– Quero saber por que você foi à casa dos meus pais.

– Isso não te interessa. – E continuou juntando a suas coisas.

– Claro que é do meu interesse! – disparou Harry furioso pela ousadia da garota. – Era a casa dos meus pais!

– Era, no passado, eles _morreram_ – respondeu ela sem um pingo de sensibilidade. Colocou a mochila sobre as costas e virou-se até ele.

– Exijo respostas – ordenou Harry. Agora segurava sua varinha no bolso dianteiro da calça jeans.

– Escuta garoto: a mim ninguém me exige nada – falou ela, com os olhos furiosos e segurando a varinha com força ao lado do corpo. – Você não sabe com quem está falando, então cai fora daqui.

– Então me diz com quem estou falando – resmungou Harry impaciente. Já estava começando a pensar que Rony tinha razão ao desconfiar dela. Agora, Rachel parecia ameaçadora.

– Está falando com uma pessoa maior que você e melhor que você – respondeu ela encarando-o e levantando a varinha para apontá-lo num gesto intimidador. – Cai fora se não quiser que te faça uma azaração.

– Por que você me odeia? – perguntou Harry tentando parecer calmo, mas estava muito irritado.

– Não te odeio, só não gosto de _pirralhos chatos_ – disse Rachel sem paciência. – E se você não vai por bem, vai por mal. – E o empurrou para fora do quarto. – E cai fora!

Rachel fechou a porta do dormitório na cara de Harry, quem não gostou nadinha que Rachel o tenha chamado de "pirralho", e ainda por cima "chato". Chegou à cozinha e viu como Percy e Carlinhos brigavam em voz alta. Gina estava sentada com o queixo apoiado na mão, e Harry lhe perguntou o que estava acontecendo ali.

– Percy não aprova que Blane fique aqui e começou a implicar – explicou a ruiva. Hermione estava sentada ao lado e Gina, observando a briga muito perplexa, com a boca aberta.

– Você é um tonto! Como pode deixar a uma completa estranha entrar em casa? – gritou Percy com o pescoço vermelho. Gina suspirou.

– E Carlinhos a defende - continuou ela, vendo como seus irmãos se olhavam feio.

– Estava ferida e a trouxeram... Grande coisa que você fique ai preocupado! – berrou Carlinhos em resposta.

– E até se bateram, olha só o olho inchado de Percy – indicou Rony, que se sentou ao lado de Hermione e também acompanhava a briga de perto. Harry viu que aquilo era verdade, o olho esquerdo de Percy estava começando a ficar roxo. Nesse momento, ouviram uns passos na escada e viram a Rachel descendo por elas, mas a jovem ficou paralisada quando percebeu que todos ali a estavam olhando com diferentes expressões. Carlinhos abriu a boca para dizer com voz afligida:

– Já vai, Rachel?

– Sim, tenho que ir. Não quero dar mais trabalho.

E com um gesto decidido, despediu-se de todos com um aperto de mão, acrescentando ao saudar a Carlinhos um beijo na bochecha, fazendo que ele ficara vermelho. Harry foi o último a se despedir dela e Rachel apertou sua mão forte demais, na opinião do garoto. A senhora Weasley estava quase chorando (pelo o que Gina disse, sua mãe queria que Rachel ficasse porque ela era simpática e uma ótima pretendente para Carlinhos). Percy não se despediu dela e foi a seu quarto triunfante e Jorge ficou na cozinha suspirando.

– Eu não confio muito nela – disse Rony depois que ela foi embora. – Um, ninguém sabe o que foi fazer na casa dos teus pais, Harry; dois, quando soube o teu nome mudou o humor; e três, ao conhecer Carlinhos, ficou um pouquinho mais. É estranho...

– H – P –

Na manhã do dia primeiro de setembro, a Toca estava num pequeno corre-corre para colocar os malões de Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina, além das gaiolas de Edwiges e Pichitinho, ao Bichento, e os garotos dentro do novo carro do senhor Weasley, que estava com o botão de invisibilidade ativado. Harry fora transformado novamente no ruivo trouxa, ao qual tinham posto o nome de Johnny.

O Expresso de Hogwarts estava com a metade de passageiros do que de costume e rapidamente encontraram uma cabine vazia. Harry, já transformado en si mesmo e em segurança dentro dos domínios do castelo, pressentiu que Hogwarts não era tão segura como antes.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, este estava decorado como de costume para a festa de abertura do ano letivo, mas o ambiente não era aquela alegria esperada. As quatro mesas estavam com a metade de alunos cada uma. Na mesa de professores, a professora McGonagall, agora diretora, estava no lado direito da cadeira vazia que antigamente pertenceu a Alvo Dumbledore, e Harry percebeu que era como uma espécie de homenagem ao ancião professor. Quando a cerimônia de seleção acabou, a nova diretora ficou de pé, indicando que começaria o seu discurso.

– Bem vindos ao Colégio Hogwarts. Em poucos minutos o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas chegará, então vamos começar a ceia e logo farei um pequeno discurso.

Harry achou aquilo estranho até que percebeu que estava faminto. Todos comeram com vontade. Em uma hora a ceia acabou, e a professora McGonagall se pôs de pé novamente, com o rosto sem expressão.

– Bom. Agora fiquem de pé e repitam depois de mim – disse ela colocando a mão esquerda sobre o lado direito do peito. – Juro, pelo o que me respeita ser um bruxo ou feiticeira, que o que se escute ou veja não será dito a ninguém fora do Colégio Hogwarts e seus terrenos.

Ao acabar de pronunciar aquelas palavras logo depois da professora, Harry sentiu um ar frio e estranho passando por seus cabelos e cara. Tinha acabado de fazer um juramento impossível de quebrar.

– E aqui está o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... – continuou McGonagall, olhando a um homem que entrava correndo pelo Salão Principal, beirava os trinta e oito anos de idade, tinha o cabelo castanho e curto e os seus olhos pretos não mostravam emoção. McGonagall levantou uma sobrancelha perplexa com a chegada triunfal do novo professor. – O senhor Félix Fox.

– Boa noite – disse ele ofegante, sentando-se e fazendo barulho com a cadeira ao lado do professor Flitwick, quem lhe atirou um olhar incisivo. Mas em seguida, como se tivesse lembrado que tinha que fazer suas apresentações, Félix Fox ergueu-se com um pulo. – É uma honra estar neste colégio hoje e pelo o resto do ano, claro – disse com um amplo sorriso. – Espero que em minhas aulas não se sintam pressionados, pois neste ano são para alguns os N.O.M.s e para outros os N.I.E.M.s – Harry pensou que ele queria assustá-los –, mas não se preocupem, porque saberão de defesa mais que qualquer outra pessoa ou pelo menos vou tentar. – E se sentou.

A diretora McGonagall apontou então para uma anciã que tinha cara de avó boazinha.

– E a nova professora de transformações, a senhora Marie Lockwood – apresentou a diretora. A senhora Lockwood, sorrindo, levantou a mão para saudar. – Bom, agora ditarei as novas medidas e segurança...

Essa noite, Harry dormiu muito bem, estava muito cansado e nem teve pesadelos. Na manhã seguinte, se vestiu, pegou sua mochila e foi, junto a Rony e Hermione, ao Salão Principal a tomar o café de manhã. O seu amigo ruivo estava pálido, e a castanha estava preocupada com ele, perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

– Sonhei com Blane... Que tinha se casado com Carlinhos! – respondeu ele com a voz tremula. – Me mandava fazer um monte de coisas! Até me fez cozinhar sem magia!

Hermione soltou um risinho y Rony atirou-lhe um olhar fulminante. Harry levantou uma mão para silenciá-los e eles, obedecendo ao sinal, o olharam confusos. O garoto de olhos verdes parecia muito pensativo, ainda não havia tocado na sua comida.

– Quero lhes dizer – começou Harry, abaixando o tom da voz. Hermione, por debaixo a mesa, fez um feitiço para que ninguém os ouvisse. – Preciso a ajuda de vocês para sair do castelo por algumas horas. Quero voltar à casa dos meus pais, preciso saber o que há do outro lado da porta que estava trancada no sótão e quero saber o que Rachel estava fazendo lá.

Nesse momento, a professora Lockwood passou pela mesa da Grifinória e entregou-lhes os horários das aulas. A conversa sobre a saída de Hogwarts pareceu ser esquecida pelo momento.

– Não é tão mal – comentou Rony olhando o seu horário com um olho só. – Temos transformações, uma livre, dois de poções, outra livre... – e começou a comer.

– Eu não entendi por que tivemos que fazer esse juramento – atirou Hermione de repente, e Harry e Rony a olharam.

– Tal vez seja pelas cosas estranhas que podem acontecer, por que seguramente a professora McGonagall está debaixo da maldição _Imperius,_ vai mandar Comensais da Morte para nos matar e os que sobrevivam não vão poder contar nada – explicou Rony num tom macabro, com os olhos brilhando.

– Temos uma matéria nova – anunciou Harry antes que sua amiga respondesse à idéia maluca de Rony.

– Qual? – perguntou Hermione inclinando-se sobre a mesa pra poder ver o horário de Harry.

– _Psicomagia_, e Félix Fox vai ensiná-la – disse Harry, terminando de tomar o seu copo de leite. – Vamos ou chegaremos tarde.

As aulas não foram tão divertidas como esperavam. A professora Lockwood mandou um monte de deveres e as suas classes pareciam as do professor Binns. Na hora livre, os três garotos se reuniram no pátio e Harry aproveitou para planejar a saída do colégio.

– Vou sair na noite do Halloween – concluiu. – Todos estarão ocupados e não me vão ver sair.

– Correção – interveio Rony. – _Nós_ sairemos.

– Mas preciso que alguém me dê cobertura.

– Neville ou Gina? – sugeriu Hermione, sacudindo a mão como se isso não importasse. – Ou Luna? Nenhum terá inconvenientes em vir.

– Ok – disse Harry um pouco aborrecido. – Vou pedir ajuda a alguém... _Depois_.

A primeira semana passou muito lenta, e Harry não podia conter a vontade de que o dia de Halloween chegasse.

– R – B –

Esse era, sem dúvida, o pior lugar que Rachel havia entrado na sua vida, mas ela não se surpreendeu porque ela já esperava isso: cheio dos piores ladrões e criaturas mágicas horripilantes; ela se aproximou a uma mesa solitária no fundo do local. O bar era sujo, precariamente iluminado com umas velas que pareciam estar acesas há anos, o ar estava cheio de odores masculinos, cigarro e bebida. Os que estavam ali, a maioria encapuzada, a olhavam com interesse e com desejo, alguns com desconfiança.

– Deseja alguma coisa, senhorita...? – perguntou o garçom, um duende de chapéu pontudo e sujo de alguma coisa que Rachel não quis saber.

– Nada – disse a jovem. – Só uma pergunta: se alguém quer... Acompanhar-me – terminou secamente, observando a cada um dos que estavam ali, como se esperasse uma resposta por parte de algum deles.

– Olha a garotinha... Quer um guarda-costas – caçoou um homem, de dentes tortos e aparência grotesca, sentado numa mesa próxima. Rachel pensou que ele tal vez fosse um humano meio ogro.

– Não, um escudeiro – disse ela firmemente, estreitando os olhos em uma expressão de desafio.

– Então... Você veio ao lugar exato – cochichou um vampiro no seu ouvido, passando a língua pelos caninos observando o tentador pescoço da ruiva.

– Mas não quero um escudeiro que depois vá me matar. – Rachel empurrou o vampiro com as duas mãos ao se colocar de pé. – Nem ninguém que seja um traidor por dinheiro ou coisa assim. Sei disso.

Uma sombra se mexeu perto dali, alguém que estava escutando toda a conversa com atenção, com um cachimbo preto na boca e envolto em nuvens de fumaça esverdeada: era Mundungo Fletcher.

– Escuta garota, você não devia estar aqui – grunhiu ele. – Este não é lugar para as princesas que querem ser super-heroínas.

– Um pouco de respeito com a menina, Dunga – riu o meio ogro, com um copo de uísque de fogo na mão. – Não vê que ela pensa que somos o máximo?

Rachel bufou como um touro enfurecido e, com um gesto brusco que chamou a atenção de todos os que estavam ali, levantou a manga do suéter. Os presentes a contemplaram com a boca aberta, alguns retrocederam e outros ficaram paralisados por vários segundos.

– Quem se dispõe a me acompanhar? – disse Rachel, mas essa pergunta só os fez retroceder mais. – Bem... – murmurou descendo a manga. – Vou ter que procurar em outro lugar.

Pegou a sua mochila, colocou-a sobre as costas e se dispôs a sair, mas se deteve ao ver na esquina mais obscura do bar, a dois bruxos bêbados baterem sem parar a um jovem de uns vinte anos. Olhou o jovem e se aproximou com passo rápido, pegando a sua varinha do bolso.

– Ei! – gritou ela, apontando-os com a varinha. – Deixem-no em paz!

Um deles observou a garota dos pés à cabeça, detendo o olhar nos peitos escondidos debaixo do suéter e da blusa preta. Ela o olhou com nojo e os atacou com um feitiço que lembrava muito o _sectumsempra_ de Severo Snape. O jovem que tinha apanhado abriu um sorriso tremulo para Rachel e, se pondo de pé, fez uma profunda reverencia, agradecendo-lhe.

– Obri... Brigado – disse ele, se endireitando e ficando vermelho. – Muito obrigado... – repetiu, inclinando-se em outra reverência. – Como posso agradecer? Faço qualquer coisa!

Rachel não precisou muito tempo para responder:

– Vem comigo.

– Claro! Mas primeiro tenho que tomar um banho...

– H – P –

**Reviews? Críticas? Opinião? Correção? Aceito isso e muito mais! É só apertar o botão verde aí embaixo.**


	3. Uma garota e um lobisomem

**Aqui eu deixo o capitulo três de um total de quatorze...**

**Espero que gostem...**

UMA GAROTA E UM LOBISOMEM

Nas semanas seguintes, Harry esteve afundado nas tarefas do colégio, enquanto percebia que alguma coisa acontecia no castelo. Sua cicatriz doía de vez em quando, e quando comentou isso a Hermione ela disse que poderia haver Comensais da Morte escondidos em Hogwarts. Por outro lado, a matéria psicomagia era divertida, mais anda porque o professor tinha o dom de fazer que suas aulas fossem agradáveis.

Nessa tarde, na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o professor Fox ensinou sobre os encantamentos reflexos, que podiam ser usados em objetos, animais e inclusive em pessoas. Então, em certo momento, Fox se aproximou à mesa onde estavam sentados Harry e Rony e apoiou a sua mão sobre o pergaminho do ruivo e o olhou com interesse.

– E aí? Como vão as garotas, hein? – perguntou a Rony em voz baixa, mas toda a classe ouviu e soltou uma gargalhada. Rony agora tinha as orelhas vermelhas. – Bom, acho que não vão muito bem, não é? Quer uma ajudinha? Olha, tem a senhorita Brown. – A apontou com um gesto da sua mão – Muito bonitinha... – Lilá soltou um suspiro irritado e cruzou os braços. O professor levantou uma sobrancelha. – Parece que não quer... E a senhorita Granger? O que você acha? É estudiosa... – Rony ficou mais vermelho que antes. – E a senhorita Parkinson...? Já sei! Que tal a senhorita Bulstrode? – Fox o olhou. – Não te serve nada! – O professor se pôs de pé e caminhou pela sala olhando a todos os alunos com atenção. – Senhor Potter! – disse então de repente, agachando-se ao lado do garoto. Harry teve um estranho _dejàvú_. – O senhor tem namorada? Ou _namoradas_? – perguntou, piscando-lhe um olho.

– Não – respondeu Harry. Por mais que Fox fosse professor, não devia envolver Gina, por via das dúvidas. Além do mais, não estavam mais juntos.

– Bom – disse Fox se levantando –, infecção coletiva. – E a classe voltou a rir. – Então, voltemos à aula, que é o que não interessa a vocês, mas bom... É o que temos. Alguém sabe por quem pode ser desfeito o encantamento reflexo? – Hermione levantou a mão imediatamente. – Sim, senhorita Granger?

– Só pelo bruxo que o realizou.

– Excelente! Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Harry lembrava nesse momento ao grifo encantado no sótão da velha casa dos Potter, em onde deve ter ido parar (o mesmo lugar onde ele estaria se não fosse pela Rachel) e então se lembrou dela. Quem seria ela _realmente_? Essa pergunta vagou pela sua cabeça até que tocou o sinal.

– R – B –

Rachel e seu novo companheiro, Samuel Olsen, estavam em Little Hangleton. O jovem tentava entender por que estavam ali, além de achar estranhas as atitudes de sua nova "dona": ela era calada, mas autoritária, com certo ar de frialdade e amante do café. Procurava alguma coisa, isso era o único que sabia dela com seguridade.

– Tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa, senhorita Blane – cochichou Samuel, um pouco temeroso, enquanto caminhavam procurando uma pensão ou hotel onde poderiam ficar. – Hoje é lua cheia e eu sou...

– Um lobisomem, eu sei – disse Rachel cortando a conversa. – Mais isso se pode corrigir, sei domar bichos e preparar a Poção matalobos.

– Mas, pelo o que sei, a poção matalobos tem que ser bebida uma semana antes...

– Tem razão, para a próxima vez a farei antes – falou ela sem dar importância às preocupações de Samuel. Virou uma esquina e viu um cartaz anunciando um quarto vago em uma pensão. – Agora vamos nos preparar para esta noite...

– H – P –

– Vai, Harry, depressa! – disse Rony em uma de suas horas livres, com a vassoura na mão e caminhando com velocidade pelo corredor, muitos metros à frente de Harry. – Quero chegar logo ao campo de Quadribol, agora que não está Hermione pra dar uma bronca na gente... Vai!

A diretora McGonagall proibiu os jogos de Quadribol durante todo o ano, dizendo que poderiam ser perigosos, mas não explicou por quê. Hermione disse então que seria para não expor aos alunos por se algum Comensal da Morte passava pela segurança do castelo de Hogwarts.

– Onde pensam que vão? – perguntou a voz de Filch atrás de Harry e Rony. Os garotos ficaram paralisados e deram meia volta, dando de cara com o zelador, que tinha a senhora Nora a seus pés. – Deveriam estar em aula...

– Estamos em hora livre – respondeu Rony e Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, confirmando o que dizia o amigo. – Íamos até o campo de Quadribol e...

– Não podem ir. Voltem à sala comunal antes que eu os castigue – berrou Filch olhando-os de mal humor.

Os garotos tomaram o caminho até a sala comunal arrastando os pés e, quando chegaram, a encontraram completamente vazia, exceto por Simas e Lilá, que estavam se beijando tão apaixonadamente que não viram a Rony e a Harry subindo até o dormitório. O ruivo se jogou na sua cama e suspirou, olhando o teto com cara emburrada, colocando a vassoura do seu lado.

– Eles têm que fazer isso na frente de todo o mundo? – perguntou ele, sem tirar os olhos do teto.

– Estavam sozinhos, Rony, ninguém ia ver eles... – disse Harry guardando a sua vassoura no malão, pensando que não a usaria tão cedo. – Você não está com _ciúmes_? – perguntou Harry de repente, duvidando, já que seu amigo, no ano anterior, tinha namorado Lilá e tudo tinha acabado mal.

– É claro que não! – respondeu o ruivo se sentindo ofendido. Sentou-se e encarou o amigo.

– Só perguntei – defendeu-se Harry. Esperaram uns minutos em silêncio, assoviando e cantarolando sem saberem o quê fazer. – E se descemos? – sugeriu o garoto de olhos verdes, para mudar o assunto. – Suponho que já acabou a beijação.

Rony fez que sim e cinco minutos depois os dois já estavam sentados em um dos sofás junto com vários alunos da Grifinória, entre eles estava Hermione. Ela, quando os viu, os levou a um lugar onde não pudessem ouvi-los, com uma expressão de preocupação.

– Tenho que dizer uma coisa – lhes disse ela, baixando a voz. – Quando estava voltando da minha aula de aritmancia, passei pela sala do professor Fox e o vi falando pela lareira com alguém.

– E o quê que tem? As pessoas falam pela lareira com outras – retorquiu Rony com indiferença.

– Você não me deixa acabar! – queixou-se Hermione, franzindo o nariz.

– Mas você _ta _todo o dia pra dizer uma palavra – resmungou o ruivo cruzando os braços e olhando para outro lado.

– Já, parem! – berrou Harry revirando os olhos. – Fala Hermione.

– Bom – disse ela lançando um olhar fulminante a Rony –, eu o escutei falar com alguém e disse alguma coisa sobre "o plano está saído perfeitamente" e que "já quase tenho sua confiança" e... Ta, só isso, não ouvi mais nada porque quase me vê.

– Plano? Que plano? – perguntou Rony agora interessado no que dizia sua amiga.

– E lá vou saber? – exclamou Hermione. – Se quer mesmo saber, vai perguntar ao professor Fox. O que você diz Harry? – indagou a garota agora olhando a Harry sem dar importância à cara amarrada de Rony.

– Não sei... – disse Harry pensativo. – É suspeito.

Essa noite Harry quase não pode dormir, passando mal. Pela primeira vez no ano, a dor na sua cicatriz foi muito forte e por uma fração de segundo pode ver um raio de luz verde: mais alguém tinha sido assassinado.

– R – B –

Tinha passado mais de dez horas desde que Rachel e Samuel tinham chegado à Little Hangleton e estavam no quarto da pensão onde tinham ficado. O jovem estava sentado na única cama do dormitório, balançando-se para frente e para trás, com os braços cruzados e olhando à Rachel com apreensão.

– Vai demorar muito? – indagou Samuel, com uma ponta de pânico na sua voz. – É que já sinto os pêlos saindo... – murmurou então olhando os dedos com atenção, onde fiapos de cabelo marrom obscuro já começara a sair.

– Fica tranquilo, senão vou ter que fazer isso pelo jeito difícil – respondeu-lhe Rachel sem paciência. A única maneira que encontrou para corrigir o pequeno problema de Samuel foi fazer-lhe um feitiço de retardo de tempo, mais o efeito estava passando.

– É serio, estou sentindo em todos os lados... Todos mesmo – se queixou ele olhando agora para o interior da sua calça jeans com terror. – E os caninos, olha! – disse, colocando-se de pé e aproximando-se ao espelho do banheiro.

– Acabei – anunciou a garota com um ar de satisfação. – Bebe tudo e não deixa nem uma gota – disse estendendo-lhe uma xícara fumegante.

– H – P –

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam na aula de transformações, ao dia seguinte, e o moreno tinha comentado à sua amiga sobre a sua dor na cicatriz essa noite. O dia estava com muito vento e nublado. Quando Hermione começou a dizer que a dor na cicatriz não era uma casualidade, e sim um aviso, a professora Lockwood se virou até eles e gritou:

– Parem a conversa aí atrás e prestem atenção na seguinte transformação, pois ele irá para o exame.

Pouco tempo depois, eles saíram da aula carregados de deveres, enquanto Rony ia todo o caminho até a Sala Comunal se queixando:

– Esta professora é pior que McGonagall... E agora depois temos poções, tomara que esta semana passe rápido, estou morto! – exclamou quando chegaram e se atirou em um sofá. – Quero uma almofada, tenho sono...

– Vamos, Rony. Daqui a pouquinho temos aula, assim que tenta se animar – disse-lhe Hermione pegando uns livros da sua mochila e abrindo-os para procurar alguma coisa neles. – E depois de poções temos psicomagia.

– Que animador...! – suspirou o ruivo com ironia. – Aposto a que o professor Fox vai tentar conseguir uma namorada pra mim o alguma coisa pior.

– Em minha opinião, você realmente _ta_ precisando de uma namorada – comentou Hermione firmemente. Os dois garotos a olharam incrédulos. – Acho que ia melhorar seu humor.

– Tenho que aguentar ao professor Fox e agora você também? – Rony pegou a sua mochila e se colocou de pé. – Acho melhor me preparar para as aulas – E se foi. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

– "_Me preparar para as aulas_"? – repetiu Harry, sem entender. – Essa não é tua fala, Hermione?

Ela deu os ombros.

– R – B –

Rachel passava de uma mão à outra o objeto que em meses procurava esconder. Tinha ido a Little Hangleton em vão, já que, segundo ela, _Ele_ chegou antes e pegou o que Rachel tinha ido buscar. Tal vez _Ele_ havia descoberto o que ela têm estado fazendo ultimamente.

– Pode me explicar o que foi que você me deu? – perguntou Samuel, sentado em um canto, transformado em um lobo com forma humana, mais muito consciente de quem era e capaz de falar.

– Uma poção que meu... – Rachel se deteve, ia dizer _meu tio_, mas suspirou. Não queria continuar com essa mentira. – Bom, é uma poção parecida à Matalobos, só que melhorada. – Pegou sua mochila, guardou o objeto que tinha na sua mão e em seguida tirou uma grande capa preta e a jogou a Samuel. Ele, sem entender, colocou-a e se pôs de pé. – Vamos embora – disse então Rachel, abrindo a porta e saindo do dormitório.

– Para onde? – indagou Samuel debaixo do capuz.

– Ao Godric's Hollow – disse ela, mais para si mesma que para Samuel. – Acho que está lá.

Samuel não entendia sobre o que ela estava falando, mas mesmo assim a seguiu.

– H – P –

Na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o professor chegou atrasado e trazendo consigo um quadrado de tecido preto, muito grosso, quem parecia uma capa. Os garotos o olhavam com interesse, enquanto ele caminhava por entre as mesas.

– Hoje vou ensinar sobre uns "bichinhos" que comem as pessoas – disse Fox segurando o tecido entre o indicador e o polegar de ambas as mãos e sacudindo-o na cara dos alunos. – Os _lethifolds_ são criaturas parecidas a uma capa preta como esta que se arrasta pelo chão e te devora lentamente... – murmurou em um tom macabro. Aproximou-se à Hermione e colocou-lhe o tecido sobre a cabeça. – Me diz, senhorita Granger, como se pode derrotar um lethifold?

Hermione tirou a capa da sua cabeça e respondeu:

– Com um encantamento Patronus.

– Muito bem, Granger, dez pontos para a Grifinória. – O professor pegou o tecido que Hermione tinha deixado sobre a mesa e começou a passear novamente por entre as mesas. – Me contaram... – se deteve frente a Dino Thomas, deu-lhe a capa e apoiou uma mão sobre a mesa, olhando a classe – que a senhorita Granger é a namorada do melhor jogador de Quadribol da Bulgária, Vítor Krum, é verdade? – perguntou então, aproximando-se a ela novamente. Hermione ficou vermelha. – Bom, não importa. Minha missão agora é encontrar alguém para o senhor Weasley... É o único sem namorada!

– Eu te disse... - murmurou Rony a Harry.

– E não vou descansar até que o consiga! – exclamou Fox levantando os braços e apertando os punhos, logo olhou a todos os seus alunos e se deteve na parte de Sonserina. – Crabbe e Goyle! Também foram abandonados pelas garotas? Vocês têm cara de que choram dias e dias... – O professor se colocou ao lado de Crabbe e deu uma cotovelada no braço dele. – Me diz quem é...!

Crabbe soltou um suspiro, mas não respondeu. Fox o olhou pensativo.

– O problema é grave – murmurou o professor. Aproximou-se à escrivaninha e Rony, por primeira vez no ano (e talvez em todos os anos) levantou a mão.

– Sim, Weasley?

– Uma pergunta... O senhor tem namorada? Ou esposa?

Hermione, escandalizada, o olhou.

– Isso, Weasley, não lhe interessa – respondeu Fox friamente. – Bom, vamos a deixar a fofoca de lado e voltemos à classe.

– R – B –

Samuel ia cheirando o ar como se fosse um cachorrinho em procura de comida e Rachel tinha dificuldades em mantê-lo de pé e oculto baixo à capa, até que em certo momento ele se soltou da garota e se enfiou de cabeça dentro de uma lata de lixo, seus pés ficaram no ar por uns instantes e as pessoas que iam passando paravam para olhar e cochichar entre elas escandalizados.

– Mmm! – exclamou Samuel tirando a cabeça da lata de lixo, com a ponta do focinho aparecendo por debaixo da capa e assustando as pessoas. – Hambúrguer de mais de três dias... Adoro isso!

Um cachorro vira-lata se aproximou e Samuel o atacou, latindo muito forte e com força. Enquanto isso, Rachel tentava tranquilizar as pessoas e corria na procura do seu companheiro, que tinha perseguido o vira-lata até um beco sem saída.

– Comporte-se ou vou acabar com você! – disse ela mostrando a varinha e Samuel, assustado, baixou a cabeça, agachando-se no chão. Pelo o que parecia, tinha tomado muito a sério as palavras de Rachel. – Sinto muito... É que temos que ficar no anonimato...

– Desculpe – murmurou o jovem, limpando o focinho, de onde pendurava uma folha de alface.

– Vamos, temos que chegar antes do Halloween.

Samuel ajustou o capuz e seguiu à Rachel, tirando do bolso da capa o hambúrguer que tinha encontrado na lata de lixo e a comeu dissimuladamente.

– H – P –

No segundo sábado de outubro, Harry acordou antes que seus companheiros de quarto e então aproveitou para começar a planejar sua saída do castelo, mas não lhe ocorreu nenhuma idéia. Era um frio dia de outono e uma névoa espessa cobria Hogwarts. Hermione e Rony tampouco tinham idéias de como sair dali sem que os vejam. Na segunda-feira, depois da aula de transformações, o trio estava no pátio conversando e vendo o jeito de sair, quando passaram por eles Crabbe e Goyle desanimados e suspirando, enquanto um grupo de alunos ria deles.

– Pobre deles! – comentou Hermione observando-os com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Estão assim desde que começaram as aulas...

– Claro! – exclamou Rony. – Não vêem ao _seu _Malfoy faz meses...

– Me dão pena – disse Hermione, colocando as mãos sobre a cintura. – Eles eram seus melhores amigos.

– Cai na real, Mione! – falou Rony rindo. – São _Crabbe _e _Goyle_!

– Mas... Rony, você não vê que estão tirando sarro da cara deles? – retorquiu a garota.

Harry ouvia a conversa pensativo, e pela sua cabeça passavam muitas coisas. _"São amigos de Malfoy... mas não merecem isso... Não sei o que faria se Rony e Hermione não estivessem aqui"_. Sem se dar conta se aproximou ao grupo de alunos que debochavam de Crabbe e Goyle, apenas ouviu a voz dos seus amigos gritando: "O que está fazendo, Harry?", e logo sua própria voz exclamando um encantamento silenciador. Logo escutou os murmúrios de seus companheiros de classe. Na realidade, nem soube direito o que tinha feito, nem mesmo por quê.

– Vocês não têm direito de tirar o sarro da cara dos outros – disse então para justificar o que tinha feito, enquanto eles corriam com medo. Aproximou-se a Crabbe e a Goyle, que o observaram com os olhos inchados e cara de choro.

Hermione e Rony também se aproximaram.

– Estão bem? – perguntou Harry. Goyle passou os olhos de ele até Hermione e de repente se jogou sobre ela, abraçando-a e chorando em seu ombro. Ela, surpreendida, se segurou da coluna ao seu lado para não cair.

– Hey! – exclamou Rony, pegando o braço de Goyle. – Deixa ela em paz!

Goyle soltou a garota e retrocedeu até seu amigo Crabbe, que suspirou.

– Não sabemos já o que fazer... – murmurou Crabbe, dando meia volta e indo embora. Goyle o seguiu, e Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam sem entender.

– Dá pena – disse Rony, também dando meia volta, mas Harry não se mexeu, pensativo.

– Hey! Esperem! – gritou então ele, alcançando-os, e eles o olharam com uma expressão triste. – Acho que Malfoy não gostaria que seus melhores amigos fossem a piada do colégio... Se eu fosse Malfoy diria a esses caras que fossem plantar batatas antes de rirem de vocês! – Harry sorriu e Rony e Hermione o olharam com a boca aberta. – E agora que não temos nada pra fazer nesta hora livre, podemos dar uma fugidinha até a cozinha.

– Quer nossa companhia depois de tudo o que fizemos? – indagou incrédulo Goyle.

– Exatamente – disse Harry, dirigindo-se ao castelo. – Vão comigo?

Crabbe e Goyle foram atrás de Harry, mas Rony e Hermione não se mexeram, demasiados perplexos para acreditar no que estavam vendo.

– Harry pirou -–exclamou Rony quando conseguiu falar, e Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

– H – P –

Crabbe e Goyle passaram a ser a segunda sombra de Harry, perseguindo-o por todos os lados como grandes e desajeitados cachorrinhos. Rony não gostava muito da idéia, mas logo adorou quando eles começaram a passar-lhe os deveres que Hermione os ajudava a fazer. Depois de tudo, o ruivo achava que eles não eram maus, senão bobões tamanho família.

Na manhã de Halloween, Harry acordou com uma leve dor na cicatriz; então mexeu a cabeça de um lado a outro e tentou se distrair. Pegou o Mapa do Maroto do malão e o observou.

– Juro solenemente que estou mal-intencionado – murmurou, apontando com sua varinha ao pergaminho. O abriu e viu os minúsculos pontos negros de "Vicente Crabbe" e "Gregório Goyle" perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

– Harry, Harry!

Hermione entrou correndo no dormitório dos garotos, onde Rony estava se vestindo. Ele gritou ao ver a sua amiga e se escondeu, Hermione levantou ambas as sobrancelhas e olhou a Harry.

– Tenho péssimas notícias: o colégio vai ser trancado pela noite, ninguém pode sair... Ainda por cima, a diretora vai fazer uma lista de quem está e quem não. – Com um suspiro, Hermione se sentou aos pés da cama de Harry.

– Então, como vamos sair daqui? – perguntou Rony, saindo do seu esconderijo já vestido.

– Vamos precisar de uma distração, mas quem...? – começou a dizer Harry, pensativo, e voltou a olhar o mapa. – Crabbe e Goyle.

Antes da ceia de Halloween, os garotos já tinham tudo planejado até os mais mínimos detalhes, e nesse momento estavam reunidos perto da sala da diretora McGonagall, junto com Crabbe e Goyle, que estavam muito contentes de poder fazer alguma coisa útil por Harry. Quando tinham tudo pronto, Harry, Rony e Hermione deixaram os dois ali e correram até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória e o ruivo pegou o Mapa do Maroto do malão de Harry, verificando se a torre estava vazia: só Colin Creevey e seus amigos estavam em um dos dormitórios.

– Se continuarem aí não será problema – disse Harry, olhando também o Mapa. Rony observou os pontinhos da diretora McGonagall, de Crabbe e de Goyle.

– Será que podemos confiar realmente nesses caras? – duvidou ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– Eles sentem falta de alguém que mande neles – disse Hermione, sentando-se na cama de Harry para tirar alguma coisa da mochila. – Então farão tudo o que nós diremos que façam.

– Olha só, Harry! A Mione abusando da boa fé dos outros! – riu Rony. Hermione fez uma careta e não disse nada.

Nesse momento, Crabbe e Goyle entraram no quarto, respirando com força.

– Demoramos porque quase esquecemos a senha para entrar e a Mulher Gorda pensou que fossemos invadir a Sala Comunal... – explicou Goyle rapidamente.

– Não importa – disse Harry guardando o Mapa do Maroto no bolso de sua jeans. – Está tudo pronto? – perguntou. Crabbe e Goyle fizeram sim com a cabeça, tirando de suas mochilas (que Hermione tinha expandido magicamente) três bonecos exatamente iguais a Harry, Rony e Hermione.

– Tomem cuidado pra que ninguém os veja e cuidem por se alguém vier – recomendou-lhes Hermione, levantando-se da cama e segurando nas mãos três guarda-chuvas, entregando um a Harry e outro a Rony. O ruivo pegou o seu e o analisou com o olhar, levantando uma sobrancelha.

– E pra quê servia esta coisa mesmo? – perguntou à sua amiga.

– Vai fazer que a nossa queda seja mais lenta, funcionando como um pára-quedas.

– Um paraqua... O quê? – exclamou Rony sem entender.

Hermione fez uma careta murmurando "não importa". Harry se sentou na janela aberta e abriu o seu guarda-chuva mágico, Hermione e Rony se aproximaram. O moreno hesitou antes de pular, mas, como Hermione tinha dito, a queda foi mais lenta e suave. Logo, seus amigos e ele sobrevoavam a Floresta Proibida, descendo em seguida em um claro da floresta. A decida foi suave, só Rony se distraiu e caiu de cara no chão. Harry, por outro lado, verificou o Mapa do Maroto e comprovou que estavam já fora dos Terrenos de Hogwarts. Então, com um leve _ploc_, desaparataram.

– H – P –

**Algum comentário? Opinião? Crítica construtiva ou destrutiva? É só clicar o botão aí embaixo...**


	4. lembranças do quarto no sótao

**Por este capítulo eu aceito todo tipo de críticas! E me desculpem se chateio algum leitor pela minha idéia maluca!**

LEMBRANÇAS DO QUARTO NO SÓTÃO

A pensão onde Rachel e Samuel estavam hospedados nesse momento era pequena e aconchegante. O jovem lobisomem, feliz por não ser noite de lua cheia, estava tomando um banho demorado, coisa que fazia que Rachel começasse a ficar impaciente e ansiosa por querer voltar ao Godric's Hollow. Ela caminhava de um lado a outro no quarto que dividia com o garoto, explodindo em uma pergunta impaciente quando Samuel já demorava mais de vinte minutos dentro do banheiro:

– Vai demorar muito ou vou ter que tirar você daí nu?

Como resposta, a porta do banheiro se abriu, lançando primeiramente uma grande nuvem de vapor antes de se dissolver e mostrar a Samuel de pé, usando uma jeans preta, _All Star _da mesma cor e uma camisa pólo de franjas azuis e branco. O cabelo estava penteado pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram e seu rosto estava limpo. E até tinha se perfumado. Rachel o olhou com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

– Você está... – Ela pensou meio segundo para decidir se o diria ou não. – _Lindo_. E limpo. – No rosto dele se desenhou um sorriso torto, sentindo-se sem graça. – Mas não se acostume não, porque elogios você já ouviu demais da minha parte – acrescentou ela, pegando a varinha do interior da sua capa e agitando-a, fazendo aparecer um prato cheio de sanduíches sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. – Come, assim você não fica revirando as latas de lixo pelo caminho.

Samuel corou, ficando da mesma cor dos cabelos de Rachel.

– H – P –

Harry, Rony e Hermione se aparataram perfeitamente no Godric's Hollow, e o garoto de olhos verdes se apressou em entrar na antiga casa dos Potter, verificando se o grifo tinha voltado e alegrando-se ao ver que não, então desceu ao sótão junto aos seus amigos. Hermione acendeu as tochas, iluminando o dormitório, e Rony franziu o nariz ao ver umas aranhas fugindo da repentina claridade. Harry olhou ao seu redor, pensativo.

– O quê será que Blane procurava aqui? – perguntou-se ele. Rony deu de ombros. Hermione, distraída, pegou um livro empoeirado e o abriu.

– _Guia completo sobre as criaturas domésticas _– leu ela. – Não quero nem saber que barbaridades dirão aqui sobre os elfos...

Os meninos a ignoraram, tentando evitar um discurso sobre o F.A.L.E. nesse momento. Harry se aproximou à porta no fundo do sótão, segurou a sua varinha e murmurou _Alorromora,_ mas as correntes e os cadeados não cederam.

– Me deixa tentar – pediu Rony caminhando até a porta e apontando-a com sua varinha. – _Bombarda!_

A porta continuou infranqueável e Harry franziu a testa, pensando nos motivos que levaram seus pais a trancá-la daquele jeito. O que queriam esconder?

– O quê tem de tão importante aí dentro? – falou Rony sem dirigir-se a ninguém em particular, sem se preocupar em esconder sua vontade de ir embora dali logo. – E se batemos nessa porta com alguma coisa grande o bastante para derrubá-la?

– Não seja idiota, Rony – o repreendeu Hermione, dirigindo-se até um dos estantes e começando a procurar alguma coisa entre os livros. Quando achou o que estava procurando, estendeu a mão direita à sua frente, segurando uma argola cheia de chaves de todos os tamanhos, e sorriu triunfante. Em dois minutos já tinha se desfeito das correntes e cadeados. – Para abrir uma porta, se usam as _chaves_ – riu ela para a cara incrédula do ruivo.

Rony bufou furioso. Hermione se fez a um lado para deixar que Harry se aproximara para abrir a porta. Os três prenderam a respiração, e com um rangido, a porta se mexeu para exalar um ar quente carregado de perfume de bebê que os invadiu. Harry ficou atordoado com o forte cheiro, e se aproximaram para olhar o obscuro interior do recinto.

– _Lumus _– murmurou Harry.

A luz penetrou a escuridão do local, que era uma sala pequena. Um berço rosa estava ao lado da parede oposta à porta e à direita havia um armário e um pequeno estante, cheio de bichinhos de pelúcia e porta-retratos. Harry se aproximou ao berço, observando o imenso urso de pelúcia na cor rosa choque que estava dentro dele, sem entender o quê significava tudo aquilo.

– Acho que seus pais pensavam que você fosse menina, Harry – zombou Rony, mas Hermione deu-lhe uma forte cotovelada, dizendo com os olhos: _"isso não tem graça!"_

Harry não deu ouvidos ao que dissera seu amigo e se dirigiu à estante, pegando uma foto-bruxa: sua mãe segurava no colo a um bebê de vestido branco, enquanto seu pai saudava sorrindo. Riam os dois, a criança a brincar com os cabelos ruivos de Lílian.

– Você tem uma prima ou alguma coisa parecida? – perguntou Hermione, que olhava a foto-bruxa por cima do ombro de Harry, mas ambos sabiam que ele era o único da família Potter... Ele estava _sozinho _no mundo.

– Olha só, uma penseira – disse Rony, apontando com a mão o objeto que estava sobre uma mesinha perto dele. Hermione olhou então para a estante e viu que ali haviam muitos frasquinhos cheios de lembranças. Pegou um e o entregou a Harry, que se aproximou à penseira com a mão tremendo.

– Veremos de quem é este quarto a final – disse ele, com a voz tensa, mas antes que pudesse verter o líquido prateado na penseira, Rony estendeu a ele outra foto-bruxa. Nela estava a mesma menina da fotografia anterior, com um pouco mais de um ano, com o cabelo mais cumprido e ruivo, sentada em um berço azul e acompanhada por um bebê muito miúdo, de olhos verdes brilhantes que pestanejavam de sono...

– Harry! – A voz de Hermione saiu sufocada. – É você!

Harry balançou a cabeça, concordando sem saber.

– É... – disse em voz baixa, devolvendo a foto-bruxa a Rony. Com um suspiro, verteu o conteúdo do frasco na penseira, observando os movimentos ondulatórios da superfície. Logo levantou os olhos para olhar seus amigos. – Rony, você fica e vigia, não podemos nos arriscar, e Mione, você vem comigo.

Os dois balançaram a cabeça, confirmando, e Harry e Hermione entraram na penseira. Logo se encontravam em um grande dormitório, repleto de brinquedos e ocupado por dois berços, um azul e outro rosa. No primeiro dormia Harry, que tinha quase um ano, e no segundo estava apoiada Lílian, chorando, e o jovem Sirius tentava consolá-la em vão. Lupin estava inclinado levemente sobre o berço de Harry, como querendo evitar olhar à mulher e concentrando-se em acariciar ao bebê de olhos verdes. Tinha olheiras, e estava também derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

– O quê está acontecendo? – cochichou Hermione, como se temesse que alguém a ouvisse, e apertou o braço do amigo cheia de apreensão. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, atordoado demais para poder falar.

De repente, Dumbledore entrou veloz, visivelmente preocupado. Seus olhos azuis pararam em Lílian e se aproximou a ela.

– James? – indagou o ancião em uma única palavra. A mulher levantou os olhos molhados até o rosto de Dumbledore.

– Tentando achá-la...

Sirius também olhou o ancião.

– Voldemort vai devolver Claire quando Harry seja entregue a ele – grunhiu o padrinho de Harry apertando os dentes. – Senão irá matá-la... – concluiu, fechando os olhos pela dor que lhe causava dizer isso.

Lílian suspirou, abraçou o padrinho do seu casamento e voltou a chorar.

– Por favor... Não quero perder a nenhum dos _meus filhos..._

Harry se esqueceu de respirar, sentindo que seu estômago caía aos seus pés. Sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo, sentindo que Hermione o puxava de volta ao quarto no sótão. Rony pediu notícias, enquanto Harry se apoiava sobre o berço para poder pensar. Na realidade, _não podia pensar._ Com um grito de raiva, deu um pontapé na mesinha, que tombou e fez a penseira se espatifar no chão, espalhando caquinhos para todos os lados. Hermione levou uma mão à boca, mas não disse nada. Rony olhou o chão.

– POR QUE NINGUÉM ME DISSE NADA? – gritou ele, batendo o punho na estante, agora derrubando um porta-retrato: a foto dos seus pais, ele e Claire Potter, rindo, em um piquenique. Sua _irmã_. Ele tinha uma irmã...(1) E ninguém contou nada, nem Dumbledore, nem Sirius ou Lupin... Nem sequer os Dursley.

Para todos, não _existia_ Claire Potter.

– Harry... – A voz da sua amiga chegou-lhe distante, e o olhar dela era cheio de lágrimas de consolo. Rony ainda olhava o chão.

– Eu tenho uma irmã – murmurou Harry, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e se agachando para colocar o rosto entre os joelhos. Passou vários minutos assim, e ninguém se mexeu, deixando que Harry pudesse absorver a notícia.

– Olha, Harry, aqui tem uma porta – falou Rony, que olhava a parede atrás da estante. O garoto de olhos verdes se colocou de pé, tremendo, e ajudou ao seu amigo a empurrar à estante, mas sem pensar no que fazia. Então, quando a porta de madeira esteve totalmente exposta, Harry tentou abri-la com um feitiço, mas não funcionou. Os três sentiram os cabelos da nuca ficarem arrepiados.

– Alguém fez magia negra aqui... Há restos dela – disse Hermione, nervosa.

– Será que tem...? – começou Rony.

– Uma horcruxe – terminou Harry, sabendo que a noite seria longa. Rony deu um passo à diante.

– Deixa que agora _eu_ vou abrir – anunciou o ruivo, correndo até a porta e batendo nela com o ombro direito. Ela cedeu com o peso do garoto, que se pôs de pé sacudindo a poeira da roupa.

– Acho que você não deveria ter feito isso, Rony – disse Hermione dando vários passos para trás, apavorada: da sala seguinte saíam milhões de lethifolds, arrastando-se com muita rapidez e subindo sobre os garotos sem dar-lhes tempo a se defender. Os três tentaram tirá-los de cima, mas pareciam babosas pegajosas que, no final, acabaram jogando os jovens no chão. Harry sentiu um lethifold passar pela sua cara, sufocando-o. Tentou pegar a sua varinha, mas não conseguiu.

– _Expecto patronus!_

Não era a voz do Rony nem da Hermione e Harry sentiu os lethifolds sair em disparada de cima dele. Enquanto procurava respirar, o garoto de olhos verdes pôde ver um lobo prateado que estava fazendo que as criaturas fossem embora e, com um uivo, desapareceu.

Harry se pôs de pé, observando a pessoa que tinha conjurado o Patrono: uma mulher vestindo uma capa preta, acompanhada por um homem de cabelo obscuro. O garoto, sem perceber quem era, apertou o olhos para ver melhor, mas estava completamente tonto.

– Mãe? – murmurou, mas não conseguiu se manter em pé e desmaiou.

– H – P –

– Potter... Potter! – Harry sentiu que o sacudiam. – Acorda, Potter!

O garoto lembrou-se de tudo que tinha acontecido: a fuga de Hogwarts, o quarto no sótão, sua irmã, os lethifolds... E o lobo prateado. Quando abriu os olhos, o rosto de Rachel pairava sobre sua cabeça e ela, ao vê-lo acordar, o abraçou, mas se separou meio segundo depois. Harry não entendeu o gesto dela, mas se sentiu protegido ao menos por um segundo.

– Harry, você está bem? – perguntou Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado dele no chão. Harry balançou a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo, se sentindo um pouco tonto. Olhou a Rachel, pensando por que ela estava ali _de novo._

– O quê você está fazendo aqui, posso saber? – perguntou Harry olhando-a, mas ela não retribuiu o olhar.

– Procuro respostas – mentiu ela, mas logo percebeu que o que dizia tinha um pouco de verdade.

Estavam em uma caverna estreita e sombria que começava na sala dos lethifolds, a poucos metros dali. O teto de pedras e terra se mantinha milagrosamente sem desmoronar. Hermione se pôs de pé, ajudando a Harry a se levantar, enquanto Rony observava desconfiado ao jovem de cabelo castanho que acompanhava Rachel.

– Procurando respostas aqui? – indagou novamente Harry, sem engolir o que dizia da garota.

– Que coisas eram aquelas? – perguntou Samuel olhando a Rachel com expressão boba.

– Lethifolds – respondeu Hermione automaticamente. – Seres que se alimentam de pessoas.

Aquela conversa era a mais tola que Harry tinha ouvido na sua vida, então olhou a jovem ruiva para continuar com sua investigação sobre seus propósitos.

– Então? Que diabos você faz aqui? – A voz de Harry exigia uma resposta convincente.

– Já falei, procuro respostas – disse ela quase sem pensar, tentando se acalmar para não gritar com esse _pirralho chato._ Mas agora Hermione também a olhava desconfiada.

– Que respostas? – quis saber a castanha. – E por que na casa dos Potter?

– Sim, que respostas? – perguntou Samuel olhando a Rachel sem entender, mas ela o fuzilou com o olhar. – Ah! Essas respostas! – exclamou ele logo ao perceber que tinha falado demais.

Rachel então pensou em alguma mentira convincente.

– Quando eu era pequena, mataram meus pais – começou ela, baixando os olhos para o chão duro de terra preta, sabendo que, até aí, era verdade. – Então me adotou uma família de bruxos, os Blane, e eu não soube de nada até uns meses atrás, quando eles também morreram... Comecei a investigar por conta própria e descobri que os Potter foram amigos dos meus verdadeiros pais...

Alguém fungou ao fundo, e todos olharam a Samuel, que limpava as lágrimas com a manga da camisa pólo.

– Que história mais triste! – choramingou ele, e Rachel voltou a fuzilá-lo com os olhos. – Que foi? – perguntou ao ver que todos o encaravam, mas voltou os olhos para Rachel e afirmou: – Essa história sempre me deixa assim...

– E aí, Harry? Vamos nessa? Temos uma horcruxe pra achar – disse Rony impaciente. Rachel ficou paralisada no seu lugar, olhando primeiro ao ruivo e logo a Harry, perplexa.

– Ho... Hor... Cruxe... Horcruxe? – gaguejou ela, mas logo, se recompondo, sacudiu a cabeça. – Estão procurando as horcruxes? Mas isso é... – parou de falar quando percebeu que não devia ter dito nada. – É perigoso – concluiu autoritária.

– E como você sabe das horcruxes? - quis saber Hermione, fitando-a com o cenho franzido.

– Meu pai era auror e tinha um livro que falava sobre elas – voltou a mentir Rachel, apressada, sem convencer ninguém.

– Mas seu pai não estava morto? – indagou Samuel sem entender. Rachel pareceu matá-lo com os olhos.

– Sim, Samuel, mas me refiro ao meu pai adotivo.

– Ah.

– Então vamos ou não? – interrompeu Rony sem paciência, começando a caminhar pela caverna, com a varinha acessa em direção à escuridão. Hermione o seguiu e Harry fez menção de fazer o mesmo, mas Rachel o deteve.

– Vou com vocês – disse ela com decisão, ignorando as queixas de Rony. – Sei muito sobre magia e defesa, posso ser útil.

Harry olhou os seus amigos e o pensou por uns segundos. Alguma coisa em seu interior dizia que podia confiar nela. _Não é perigosa, senão você já estaria morto. _Os olhos castanhos da jovem ruiva o fitavam com sinceridade.

– Está bem – concordou ele. – Mas temos que ir rápido.

O túnel que se seguiu estava cheio de câmaras e corredores que levavam a lugar nenhum, e durante meia hora eles pareciam ter se perdido, mas perceberam que chegavam a uma parte mais rochosa que o resto do túnel. Quando as paredes desapareceram completamente, um bosque surgiu diante deles, tão grande como vinte estádios de Quadribol. O teto de pedra e terra era muito alto, arranhado pelas árvores mais altas. A escuridão era quase absoluta a não ser pela luz emitida pelas varinhas dos garotos.

– O que estamos esperando? Vamos nessa! – disse Rony quebrando o silencio que reinava entre eles pela surpresa. Ele se dispôs a caminhar pela floresta, mas Rachel o puxou do braço antes que ele botara o pé na grama que crescia ao redor do bosque.

– Tem que ter cuidado, não sabemos o que essa floresta pode esconder – alertou Rachel com voz firme. Pegou uma pedra e jogou-a na floresta. Um segundo depois, muitas criaturas atacaram a pedra e a fizeram pó a uma velocidade impressionante, tão rápido que nem souberam o que foi que se mexeu. Com a boca aberta, todos deram um passo para trás, exceto Rachel, que encarou Rony com desdém.

– Pelas cuecas de Merlin! O que foi isso? – exclamou o ruivo assustado, evitando olhar para o sorriso debochado de Rachel.

– _Não_ _sei_ – disse Hermione com os olhos arregalados. – E _não_ quero saber.

Harry continuou com os olhos fixos na grama onde a pedra tinha desaparecido.

– Tem que ter uma forma de passar – disse, observando tudo ao seu redor. – Senão, como Volde...?

– Não! – gritou Rachel surpreendendo até Samuel. – _Não diz o nome dele_ – grunhiu ela em um tom de ameaça –, senão vai chamar os seus servos.

Quatro pares de olhos a fitaram com surpresa, e Rachel disse um palavrão em voz baixa, sabendo que não devia ter dito isso. Harry, Rony e Hermione não comentaram nada, mas a desconfiança só aumentou.

– Tal vez Você-Sabe-Quem controla as criaturas – sugeriu Samuel. – Ou então... – Pegou a sua varinha do bolso da sua calça jeans e, diante a surpresa de todos, começou a bater com ela a parede, como se fosse um detector de metal. – Aqui! – gritou após uns segundos, indicando com a mão um lugar indiferente na parede oposta ao bosque. – É aqui, mas é necessário um sacrifício.

– Qual? – perguntou Hermione, séria, cruzando os braços em um gesto defensivo.

– Cabelo de uma besta lunar, sangue misturada e por último temos que colocá-los em igualdade de tempo, diferente posição e aos dois lados da parede – explicou Samuel em tom teatral, longe de ser o jovem bobo que era.

– Como _você_ sabe disso? – admirou-se Rachel, começando a pensar que tinha muito por descobrir do seu novo companheiro. Ele a olhou dando os ombros.

– Só sei – disse ele sem dar importância.

Rony olhou Hermione como pedindo uma explicação, e ela, revirando os olhos, disse que era preciso pêlo de lobisomem, sangue de um mestiço e colocá-los ao mesmo tempo a cada lado da abertura em que acabava o túnel por aonde eles vieram. Harry pensou que isso era muito lento e nada difícil.

– É claro que Vold..., bom, Você-Sabe-Quem, não pensou que alguém possa achar sua horcruxe, e menos ainda _aqui _– começou a explicar Hermione vendo a cara pensativa de Harry_. _– Mas, se alguém o achasse, ele confiava que fosse atacado pelo grifo e, se sobrevivesse, fosse atacado logo pelo lethifolds. Mas, se por sorte passasse também pelos lethifolds, confiava que morreria na floresta. Mas, se por acaso sobrevivesse a tudo e achasse a porta secreta, não poderia abri-la, pois é claro que imaginava que quem a encontrasse seria um puro sangue e é obvio que tem mais coisas por aí. – Quando acabou Hermione não tinha mais ar, já que tinha falado rapidamente sem parar. Rony fez cara que não entendeu, mas não se queixou.

– Agora devemos nos preocupar em abrir essa coisa – falou Rachel em um tom impaciente. Harry balançou a cabeça, concordando.

– O sangue dou eu – disse o moreno, cortando a mão com um feitiço. – Mas os pêlos...

– Isso é comigo – disse Rachel, pegando o braço de Samuel e puxando-o para baixo para poder arrancar um tufo de cabelo castanho do seu cocuruto, fazendo que ele soltara um gemido como um cão machucado.

– Ótimo, agora _temos_ que colocá-los nos extremos – disse Rony que, mesmo tendo usado o plural, esperou que Harry e Rachel fizessem todo o trabalho por ele.

Harry ficou à direita da abertura e Rachel à esquerda, ao som da contagem regressiva de Hermione para colocar os sacrifícios ao mesmo tempo no pequeno espaço que havia ali. Uma abertura surgiu no chão debaixo dos pés de Rony, fazendo que ele caísse nele. Todos correram preocupados, mas só viram escuridão.

– Rony!

– Isso é nojento! – Ouviu-se a voz do ruivo não muito abaixo dos outros. A varinha de Rony acendeu e mostrou um pequeno buraco que continha uma solitária vassoura a menos de três metros do chão cheio de lama. Harry estendeu a mão para ajudar o amigo a subir com a vassoura que acabava de pegar.

– Eu vou nela e pego a horcruxe – disse Harry montando na vassoura e olhando seus amigos. – Vocês ficam aqui.

– Vou com você – adiantou-se Rachel e, sem esperar uma resposta do moreno, subiu atrás de Harry. – Posso ser útil.

Harry balançou a cabeça, sem ter outra opção, e Rachel se segurou do garoto quando ele dava um chute no chão e levantava vôo. Passaram entre as árvores, a poucos metros da grama infestada de seres que não deram sinal de vida. Chegaram em pouco tempo ao que parecia ser o centro da floresta, onde havia um pequeno círculo de pedra lisa e preta. Desceram ali e observaram a mesa que estava no meio do círculo: sobre ela havia oito pires de vidro contendo, cada um, líquidos de diferentes cores.

– Em uma delas está a horcruxe – disse Rachel olhando cada uma com atenção. – O problema é em _qual._

– Tem que haver um jeito de saber...

Rachel pegou sua varinha e aproximou o extremo no líquido cor azul céu do pires da esquerda. Uma luz recorreu à varinha e empurrou Rachel com força para trás, mas Harry pegou sua mão antes que ela caísse sobre a grama da floresta. Ela se levantou, sorrindo.

– O que foi? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

– Sei como pegar a horcruxe – disse ela, agora sorrindo sem emoção –, mas é preciso a varinha _Dele _– explicou Rachel, guardando a sua. – É claro que _Ele _colocou sete pires com diferentes cores para confundir quem chegasse aqui...

– Mas somente Vold..., quer dizer, Quem-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear sabe qual é o pires verdadeiro, fazer o feitiço necessário para desaparecer o líquido e pegar a horcruxe – completou Harry. – Mas... O quê acontece com quem tenta desaparecer o líquido sem ser Você-Sabe-Quem?

– Não quero nem saber – murmurou Rachel, passeando frente à mesa. – Mas precisamos achar um jeito de pegar essa coisa sem a varinha de _Dele..._

Enquanto Rachel analisava cada um dos pires, Harry pensava em uma solução passando sua varinha de uma mão à outra... _Sua_ varinha! O garoto a observou por uns instantes, logo passou os olhos pelos pires: uma delas continha um líquido amarelo patinho, cor da casa Lufa Lufa. Colocou a ponta da varinha dentro do pires e murmurou: _Evanesco,_ fazendo que o líquido desaparecesse e deixasse à vista no interior a taça de Helga Hufflepuff. Harry hesitou por um momento ao aproximar seus dedos à horcruxe.

– Peraí! – O deteve Rachel, segurando o braço do garoto. – Tem mais uma armadilha. – Ela sussurrou alguma coisa que Harry não entendeu, apontando a varinha à taça, e houve um flash de luz prateada. Logo ela pegou a taça e a olhou. – Toma, é sua. – Rachel entregou-lhe a horcruxe e ele, quando a segurou na sua mão, sentiu uma forte e efêmera fisgada na cicatriz. – Então, vamos? – perguntou ela e Harry fez sim com a cabeça, guardando a taça.

Os dois subiram na vassoura e voltaram a atravessar a floresta, voltando à entrada onde os aguardavam Rony, Hermione e Samuel ansiosos por notícias, mas não tiveram muito tempo para conversar porque começaram a ouvir um barulho horrivelmente familiar.

– Que barulho é esse? – sibilou Rony em um tom assustado quando todos deram meia volta para olhar a entrada do túnel. Harry então soube que isso ainda não tinha acabado: muitos, milhões de lethifolds se arrastavam a alta velocidade até eles.

– Corraaam! – gritou Samuel, exagerando na sua fuga e entrando no bosque.

– Samuel, não! – Rachel tentou detê-lo, mas sem perceber pisou a grama e uma criatura se aproximou muito rápido. Ela correu então na mesma direção que seu companheiro: para o interior da floresta. Os seres perceberam que havia muita gente ali e que nenhuma era Voldemort, e começaram a sair todas de seus esconderijos e se aproximaram aos garotos murmurando ferozmente.

– Eu acho que o melhor é... _Correr! _–gritou Rony, seguindo o caminho de Rachel e Samuel, e Harry e Hermione não tiveram outra opção que ir com eles, já que os lethifolds estavam a poucos metros. De uma maneira ou outra, eles seriam atacados por quem chegasse primeiro.

Internaram-se no bosque sombrio sendo seguidos de perto por todo tipo de estranhas criaturas. Samuel subiu em uma árvore com agilidade e os outros fizeram o mesmo, vendo que as criaturas cercavam-nos, mas não subiam nelas. Hermione estava sem fôlego.

– O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Rony inquieto.

– Acho que aqui estamos bem – comentou Samuel, contente, recostando-se no tronco da árvore.

– Eu não estaria tão segura – alertou Rachel, apontando aos lethifolds que se aproximavam engolindo as criaturas e subindo furiosamente nas árvores ao seu caminho. – Pulem! – gritou a jovem com pressa e pulou em direção à seguinte árvore. Todos a seguiram, exceto Hermione, que estava aterrorizada.

– Vem, Mione, pula – gritou-lhe Harry, já que os lethifolds estavam perto dela. – Você pode, _vamos_! – disse nervoso e assustado, mas Rony pulou para a árvore onde estava a garota e percebeu que ela estava tremendo. Abraçou-a, sussurrou-lhe alguma coisa no ouvido e ela balançou a cabeça confirmando. Pouco depois, com os letthifolds a menos de dois metros deles, pularam para a próxima árvore, e todos continuaram até que a floresta acabou em uma parede de pedra. Detiveram-se.

– O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Rony de novo, e Harry, nervoso, olhou para todos os lados e logo a todos que o acompanhavam. Samuel tinha uma expressão firme, segurando a varinha no bolso da sua jeans preta, disposto a brigar; Rachel não estava em uma posição diferente a de seu companheiro; Rony continuava a abraçar Hermione, assustado, e a garota ainda tremia segurando-se forte do ruivo. Harry continuou procurando uma saída, até que sua amiga se separou finalmente de Rony.

– Harry, ali! – disse quase sem voz e ele olhou, vendo um buraco pequeno e estreito na parede.

– Vamos! – gritou o garoto de olhos verdes.

Rachel apontou sua varinha para os lethifolds, realizou um patronus e um lobo prateado imponente correu para impedir que continuassem. Todos passaram com dificuldade a abertura e em seguida estavam em um longo túnel estreito que acabou em outro. Depois de quinze minutos de corrida, chegaram à câmara dos lethifolds e ao sótão. Harry e Rachel trancaram a porta para evitar a fuga de um lethifold ou qualquer tipo de criatura.

– A não ser que seus pais tenham se transformado em lethifolds, acho que a senhorita não encontrou nada útil – disse Samuel ofegante à Rachel, e ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

– Sim, Samuel, agora temos que ir – E, dizendo isso, segurou o braço de Samuel e desaparatou, sem dar tempo a que os garotos fizessem alguma pergunta indevida. Harry pensava a mesma coisa que Samuel, sabendo que os propósitos de Rachel eram mais do que procurar informação sobre seus pais.

Os três voltaram à Floresta Proibida desaparatando e com passo rápido voltaram ao castelo acompanhados pelo amanhecer. Hermione ainda tremia e Rony a ajudava a caminhar, abraçando-a para confortá-la. Quando chegaram à Sala Comunal, os primeiros raios de sol já atravessavam as janelas e esconderam os bonecos poucos segundos antes que os outros alunos da Grifinória começassem a acordar.

– Acordou cedo hoje, hein? – comentou Neville ao ver Rony sentado na sua cama, pronto para dormir.

Rony não teve outra opção que concordar e mais tarde, na hora do café da manhã, ele desceu para voltar a encontrar-se com seus amigos.

– Se não fosse por Blane, tal vez estivéssemos mortos... – cochichou Hermione, com os olhos marejados em lágrimas.

– É verdade – concordou Rony, acariciando o cabelo de Hermione para dar-lhe conforto.

– Vêem? É perigoso, não deviam ter ido... Quase morreram e foi minha culpa – disse Harry lentamente, sem olhá-los. – O melhor que podem fazer é não ir mais comigo, quem sabe que outros perigos têm por aí...

– Nós sabemos o que nos enfrentamos, assim que vamos donde seja preciso – respondeu Rony, firme, e Hermione afirmou com a cabeça.

– Somos seus amigos e você é importante pra nós – disse ela. – E odiamos Você-Sabe-Quem como você, e por isso temos que ir também.

Harry continuou fitando seu prato com torradas e geléia.

– E se acontecer alguma coisa ou... Ou morrem, nunca vou me perdoar – disse Harry, suspirando. Olhou seus amigos, mas eles mantinham suas expressões firmes.

– Não tem mais discussão. Vamos com você e fim de papo – concluiu Hermione, se pondo de pé e saindo do Salão Principal com sua mochila sob as costas.

– H – P –

**(1) Na profecia não diz que Harry tem que ser **_**especificamente **_**filho único... Não é impossível que pudesse ter uma irmã que todos esconderam de Harry.**


	5. Draco Malfoy

DRACO MALFOY

Harry chegou à aula de psicomagia sonolento, seguido por Rony que arrastava os pés e tinha as pálpebras caindo de sono. O professor Fox, ao vê-los, levantou as sobrancelhas com surpresa. Até os alunos que estavam na classe os olharam surpreendidos porque nunca os tinha visto com essas caras de insônia.

– Sei que a festa de Halloween foi de arrebentar, mas não tanto pra você ficar assim – riu o professor.

– Hein?

Harry olhou-o distraído, franzindo a testa.

– Esquece – disse Fox, virando-se para a classe para começar a aula.

Harry estivera a manhã toda pensando em sua irmã, e no porquê de terem escondido esse fato dele. Tinha o direito de saber, não tinha? Agora o vazio no seu peito pela falta dos seus pais era maior e doloroso. Tinha perdido uma irmã também, nas mãos do mesmo assassino.

A aula passou muito lenta, enquanto Rony dormia com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e a testa apoiada neles. O professor estava ensinando sobre feitiços ilusórios, falando sem parar a aula toda e, incrivelmente, Hermione não perdeu nenhum detalhe, sem mostrar nem sinal de sono.

– E então, se deve fazer... – mas o professor se interrompeu quando ouviu o sinal tocar e saiu correndo da sala de aula, deixando seus alunos totalmente perplexos.

Harry, Rony (que bocejava) e Hermione foram até o pátio esperar o próximo sinal, e o moreno aproveitou para falar com seus amigos sobre um plano que tinha em mente. Tal vez era muito cedo para dizer a eles, mas pensou que devia ser franco.

– Eu estava pensando em uma nova...

– Saída? – perguntou a garota, levantando os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Harry balançou a cabeça, confirmando. – Tão cedo?

– Sim, quero falar com Lupin... Sobre a minha irmã – cochichou no final, temendo que alguém o ouvisse.

– Mas não sabemos onde está nem o-o-o-onde vive – bocejou novamente Rony, levantando os braços no ar para esticar-se. – E é muita coisa para organizar pra já.

– Eu me encarrego disso, é muito importante para Harry – disse Hermione sorrindo e voltando a ler. – Além do mais, ele pode estar no Largo Grimmauld.

– Obrigado – disse Harry e decidiu não discutir para que seus amigos não fossem com ele. Os dois não iam mudar de idéia, sem importar com o que possa acontecer, e era isso o que assustava Harry.

Ficaram em silencio por uns instantes até que ouviram alguém chamar por Harry ao longe, e viram a Crabbe e Goyle correndo até eles tropeçando, mas sorrindo. Os dois gritaram: _te achamos!_

– E obrigado a vocês – disse Harry a eles, também sorrindo. – Ninguém ficou sabendo que nós não estávamos ontem à noite.

Seus grandes amigos o olharam sem saber o que fazer e em seguida baixaram a cabeça como se lembrassem de alguma coisa triste. Hermione observou-os com uma expressão de pena, levando uma mão à boca.

– Que foi? – perguntou ela, apreensiva.

– É que Malfoy nunca nos agradeceu e... – começou a dizer Goyle, e Crabbe fungou alto.

– E nada – terminou este.

Harry os olhou com preocupação. Não era possível que Malfoy tratasse tão mal seus amigos, e pelas caras de Rony e Hermione, eles estavam pensando a mesma coisa. Os dois sonserinos suspiraram, com os ombros caídos.

– Tudo isso é tão diferente... Entende Potter, não estamos acostumados – concluiu Goyle com a voz fraquejando. Hermione se aproximou a ele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro para consolá-lo.

– R – B –

Samuel estava sentado na cama do hotel trouxa onde Rachel e ele estavam hospedados nesse momento, observando sua ama. Ela caminhava pelo quarto, furiosa e frustrada, falando consigo mesma em voz baixa, lançando de vez em quando um palavrão grosseiro. Ele tentou tranquilizar a garota pegando um copo grande de café preto sem açúcar na lanchonete da frente e ela agradeceu ainda grunhindo de raiva.

– Como eu não percebi? – continuou dizendo ela, depois de tomar o café de um gole só. – Sou tão burra assim? Potter sabe das horcruxes... Como? – Se deteve, caindo sentada na cama e jogando o copo na cesta de lixo, sem acertá-lo. – Então _Ele _tal vez não saiba que fui eu que peguei a outra horcruxe...

Samuel se sentou ao seu lado.

– Rachel, pára de ficar fritando o cérebro com isso. O garoto o tem, você deu a ele, e daí?

– E daí? – repetiu ela, explodindo de raiva. – _Ele _vai me chamar, disso tenho certeza.

– _Ele _quem? – ousou perguntar Samuel. Ele muitas vezes não entendia sua ama, sabia que ela tinha trabalhado para alguém, mas não sabia pra quem.

– Vai ver, em qualquer momento vai chamar – murmurou Rachel, como si não o tivesse ouvido, voltando a passear pelo dormitório. – Tenho que achar um jeito de que _Ele _não me encontre...

Então ela sentiu um aperto no braço, mas o ignorou, tentando pensar com claridade. Quantas horcruxes tinha Potter? Isso dificultava muito as coisas. De repente, as chamas da lareira ficaram mais altas e verdes e uma mulher saiu delas, tomando a Rachel totalmente de surpresa. Não esperava uma visita, e menos _dela. _Como aquela bruxa achara seu paradeiro?

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rachel à mulher, mais surpreendida do que raivosa. Samuel se pôs de pé, pegando sua varinha, mas Rachel o deteve com um gesto da sua mão.

– Oi, Rachel – saudou Belatriz Lestrange com um sorriso debochado. – Já faz um tempo que você não aparece, estamos preocupados... Mais parece que você nos abandonou...

Rachel apertou os dentes, mas tentou que seu rosto não expressasse o ódio que estava sentindo nesse momento. Limitou-se a responder com voz calma.

– Eu não os abandonei, só não queria estar quando castigaram Draco – respondeu fuzilando-a com os olhos.

Elas se odiavam. Snape ensinara Rachel a não confiar nessa mulher, e Belatriz invejava a garota pelo fato de ser a favorita do Lorde das Trevas. Cada vez que se viam fingiam uma com a outra, principalmente na frente de Voldemort, mas por dentro desejavam a morte da outra da pior maneira que podiam imaginar.

– O Lorde das Trevas quer que você vá,quer que você o encontre – disse Belatriz num tom malicioso, mas não pôde falar mais porque as chamas voltaram a ficar altas e verdes e outra mulher saiu dela, a irmã da primeira: Narcisa Malfoy. Belatriz franziu a testa com desaprovação, inclinando a cabeça para analisá-la com o olhar. – Narcisa, você não devia ter vindo – lhe disse à irmã. – O Lorde das Trevas não vai gostar saber disso.

Rachel sorriu ao ver a segunda visitante, um sorriso verdadeiro e cálido.

– O que aconteceu, senhora Malfoy? – perguntou-lhe mudando de expressão e conduzindo-a até uma cadeira.

Rachel odiava Belatriz, mas amava Narcisa. Ela fora como uma mãe para ela, a tinha cuidado quando pequena, ajudando Severo em tudo que precisasse e ficando com ela nos longos períodos em que seu tio ficava no colégio dando aula. _Seu tio. _Essas lembranças doeram, principalmente porque todas elas foram partes de uma mentira que tentava desvendar.

– Quero falar com você, Rachel... A sós, por favor – suplicou Narcisa. Rachel ficou preocupada; nunca tinha visto ela assim, tão aflita, e imaginou o motivo.

– Não, Narcisa, ela tem que ir – reclamou Belatriz, encarando Rachel.

– Mas agora _eu _preciso falar com ela – lhe disse Narcisa à sua irmã, em um tom de súplica.

Rachel confiou em que Samuel cuidaria da Comensal da Morte enquanto conversava com Narcisa e levou-a até o outro dormitório, trancando a porta e fazendo em seguida um encantamento para que Belatriz não ouvisse a conversa das duas. Indicou à mulher uma cadeira e se sentaram frente a frente.

– Me diz o que está acontecendo – pediu Rachel, enlaçando os dedos sobre um dos joelhos.

– É o meu filho – disse Narcisa com a voz tremendo. – Depois da missão, voltou com os Comensais da Morte e o Lorde das Trevas estava furioso porque não foi Draco quem a cumpriu, então ele decidiu castigá-lo e meu filho fugiu. Agora pela sua covardia estão procurando-o e temo que o... O matem... – terminou ela, chorando.

– E o que quer que eu faça? – perguntou Rachel, suspirando e fechando os olhos. Não sabia que Voldemort queria a morte de Draco Malfoy, e essa noticia a chocou. Sentiu-se, por um momento, impotente.

– Salve-o – implorou Narcisa, desesperada, pegando as mãos da garota e segurando-as com força. – O Lorde das Trevas quer que você faça esse trabalho... Por favor, minha menina, salve-o.

_Minha menina. _Assim a chamava quando era pequena, quando a penteava ou a levava para passear com Draco, como se fossem irmãos. E Narcisa considerava Rachel como a filha que nunca teve, sempre zelou por ela e temeu por sua vida a cada missão que o Lorde das Trevas dava a ela. E Rachel nunca podia negar um pedido dela.

– Está bem, eu não vou permitir que façam o que seja com ele, é só um garoto... – prometeu séria, e saiu do dormitório com decisão, dirigindo-se até Belatriz. – Vou com você – disse, para a surpresa da mulher e se aproximou à lareira para desaparecer entre as chamas verdes, seguida logo por Samuel e Belatriz.

Chegaram a uma sala estranha e obscura. Uma voz fria indicou a Belatriz que se fora e Rachel, de pé no meio da sala, procurou com os olhos ao dono da voz, mas não pode ver nada além do seu nariz. Alguma coisa se mexeu na sua frente que captou sua atenção.

– Onde você estava? – perguntou a voz, mais gélida que antes. – Por que não veio quando te chamei? – voltou a perguntar arrastando cada sílaba ao falar.

– Estava tomando umas férias, estou cansada de matar – disse ela dando meia volta porque agora o ouvia detrás de si, mas não o viu. Por que tinha que fazer isso? Sentiu a mão de Samuel pegando a sua e se deu conta que ele a apoiava mesmo sem poder vê-la.

– Não minta, eu te conheço, Rachel.

– Foi por isso que me chamou? – falou sem demonstrar medo e sem pretender ser abusada. Nesse momento o que importava era o castigo ao garoto, e se expor ao Lorde das Trevas complicaria seus planos. – Eu o farei. Acharei Draco. Você sabe como odeio os traidores.

Voldemort riu. As luzes acenderam e Rachel pôde vê-lo finalmente.

– E você terá um companheiro – continuou o Lorde das Trevas, sorrindo. – Sei que não gosta de trabalhar sozinha.

– Já tenho um companheiro – respondeu, olhando a Samuel que ainda segurava sua mão com força. – Estou contente e satisfeita com ele.

Voldemort se aproximou a Samuel sem parecer caminhar, e sim flutuar.

– Parece que não me teme – murmurou olhando-o nos olhos.

– Por que deveria temê-lo? Pensei que devia ter respeito, ou isso é o que me ensinou a senhorita Blane – ele lhe disse, sério, sem desviar o olhar. Rachel o olhou surpresa, mas muito orgulhosa e contente por ter ao seu lado uma pessoa como Samuel. Ele era melhor do que esperava.

– Então, vou procurar Draco – disse Rachel, fazendo uma leve reverencia e saiu do local, seguida por Samuel. Voldemort esperou ela ir embora para dar meia volta e, observando alguém escondido na escuridão, murmurou:

– Segue-a.

– H – P –

Era recém a metade de novembro, mas o frio que tinha se instalado era como se estivessem em pleno inverno e Hogwarts parecia mais vazia que nunca. As notícias sobre ataques de Comensais da Morte chegavam com mais freqüência e o castelo parecia ameaçado por alguma cosa que estava esperando o momento certo para atacar. Harry, Rony e Hermione passavam a maior parte do tempo no sofá perto da lareira, conversando ou fazendo os deveres. Esse dia, em uma hora livre, os garotos estavam planejando um jeito de encontrar Lupin, sem perceberem que uma pessoa estava ouvindo tudo.

– Não é necessário sair do colégio para ver Lupin – murmurou uma voz atrás deles e os três deram meia volta com um pulo.

– Gina! – exclamou Rony assustado. – Você não devia escutar nossas conversas! Cai fora daqui!

– Espera um pouco! – o deteve Harry, observando à ruiva. – Por que nos disse isso?

Gina sorriu.

– Lupin vai passar as férias na Toca, e Tonks também – disse ela, ainda sorrindo. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. – E Rony – acrescentou ela olhando o irmão –, nossa prima, Kelly, vai passar lá também para nos apresentar o seu noivo.

– Noivo? – esguichou Rony, perplexo. – Mas... Quem é?

– Ela não quis dizer... – respondeu Gina sacudindo a cabeça.

Rony franziu a boca, pensativo.

– Então vou ter que falar com ele.

– R – B –

Era noite. Rachel e Samuel caminhavam com passos rápidos por um estreito beco rodeado por muros enormes em Londres. Estava frio, e a garota sabia que era pelos dementadores que Voldemort mandara a vários pontos da cidade. Ao seu lado, Samuel olhava para todos os lados, nervoso, tremendo de vez em quando e insistindo que alguém os estava seguindo. Ela só sacudiu a cabeça e riu.

– A _Ele _você não teme, mas sim à escuridão – debochou-se ela. – Samuel, você é realmente esquisito!

– Não é à escuridão – insistiu o jovem, acelerando um pouco mais o passo, nervoso. – É alguma coisa que está nela.

– Não seja bobo, Sam, não tem nada... – disse ela, ainda sorrindo, mas sentiu um tremor recorrendo-lhe a espinha.

Caminharam pelo beco até que chegaram a uma rua vazia e enevoada. Não havia iluminação nem ruído que detectasse vida. Só umas poucas casas haviam sido construídas, o resto era campo aberto. Dirigiram-se até a menor das casas, a mais _inteira_, e abriu a porta, que fez um forte rangido e caiu. O interior era mais obscuro que a rua e tiveram que acender as varinhas, que lançou luz às coisas mais superficiais. O chão estava cheio de pó, as coisas estavam muito bagunçadas e do teto pingava água. Rachel respirou fundo e entrou.

– Draco, cadê você? – gritou ela, tirando a cadeira que estava no caminho com um chute. – Sou eu, Rachel! – voltou a berrar, mas nada se manifestou.

Só Samuel pode ver além do que as varinhas não podiam iluminar.

– Ali! – exclamou ele, aproximando-se a um canto entre um armário e um sofá grande e velho. Empurrou este último para um lado e chamou sua ama, que caminhou com cautela até ali. Ao perceber que achara o que estava procurando, ficou de joelhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos de Malfoy, quem levantou os olhos cheios de água para ela, sem deixar de abraçar os joelhos com força.

– Draco, você está bem? – indagou a garota, mas Malfoy não respondeu, olhando-a com fúria. – Fica calmo, não vou te fazer nada...

O loiro passou os olhos de Rachel a Samuel, e de novo à jovem, franzindo a testa.

– Você veio me matar. O Lorde das Trevas só mandaria você para fazer isso comigo – disse ele com amargura. Rachel balançou a cabeça, dizendo "sim" com os lábios, sem voz. Ele baixou a cabeça e bateu a testa nos joelhos.

– Mas não vou fazer isso – disse Rachel, pegando seus braços e puxando-o para colocá-lo em pé. Ele a olhou sem entender. – Vou te ajudar a fugir.

– Por quê? – perguntou ele, estreitando os olhos com desconfiança. – Se fizer isso vão te matar.

– Faço isso porque Narcisa me pediu... E porque você é meu _amigo. _–Rachel sorriu e Malfoy não gostou da ênfase que ela fez na palavra "amigo". Logo, ela mudou de expressão, observando-o com atenção. – Vá a Hogwarts, é o único lugar aonde não vão te procurar.

– Ssssh! – exclamou Samuel, pedindo silencio. – Tem alguém vindo!

Rachel levou os olhou até o buraco da porta com rapidez e o observou por uns segundos. Sentiu o particular aperto no braço.

– Comensais da Morte – murmurou ela, voltando os olhos para Malfoy. – Vá embora!

Um barulho de deslocação de ar. Rachel empurrou Malfoy para um lado e levantou a varinha, sendo imitada por Samuel. Os dois deram um passo à frente para proteger o loiro.

Parte das paredes da frente explodiu e, enquanto a poeira baixava, um jovem de mais o menos vinte e dois anos, alto e de cabelos castanhos, entrou. Seus olhos, de uma cor azul profundo, se fixaram logo em Rachel, e sorriu. Dois Comensais da Morte entraram depois dele. Samuel deu outro passo à frente, disposto a atacar.

– Senhorita Blane, um prazer conhecê-la – disse o jovem Comensal da Morte, em um tom irônico. Era o único sem máscara.

– Quem é você? – perguntou Rachel. Conhecia os outros dois, mas ele não. Era novo, tal vez tinha se "convertido" nos meses em que esteve _fora._

– Não sou mais do que um fiel servo do Lorde das Trevas – disse ele, sorrindo debochado. Levantou sua varinha, e os outros Comensais da Morte fizeram o mesmo. – Ataquem! – gritou, e raios de luz verdes e vermelhos atravessaram o lugar.

Samuel, por instinto, se jogou no chão e rodou até se esconder atrás da estante. Rachel fez um escudo frente a ela para proteger-se, mas teve que se inclinar para não morrer com uma maldição lançada por alguém. Um gemido se ouviu nas suas costas e temeu por seu amigo. O lugar se encheu de fumaça e a garota estendeu um braço para trás tentando encontrar Malfoy.

– Draco! – gritou ela, desesperada, e umas lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto. Quando a fumaça desapareceu, percebeu que todos tinham ido embora, deixando-a sozinha ali. – Draco! Onde você está? – berrou, sem resposta. Tinha falhado, deixando que matassem Malfoy. Tudo era sua culpa. Chorou.

Samuel saiu de atrás da estante e a abraçou.

– H – P –

Na aula de Encantamentos, que era a última da segunda-feira, Harry e seus amigos tentavam fazer o encantamento ilusionador. Atrás deles estavam Crabbe e Goyle, conversando sobre a tristeza que seria passar as férias longe de Potter. Rony ficou um minuto sem fazer nada, olhando a mesa, até que se virou para eles com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

– Acho que podem ir à minha casa nas férias... – murmurou para eles, com dúvida. – Se meus pais deixarem...

– Sério? – perguntaram Crabbe e Goyle, alegres. – Obrigado!

Saíram quando tocou o sinal e, depois de se despedirem de Crabbe e Goyle, foram ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, comentando entre eles sobre Hagrid, quem não viam desde o ano anterior. Sentiam falta dele. Ainda falando sobre isso, começaram a fazer os deveres frente à lareira. Pouco depois, Edwiges entrou pela janela com uma carta no bico e Harry reconheceu os rabiscos de Hagrid:

_Harry, voltei._

_Quero convidá-los para tomar um chá._

_Vou buscá-los em meia hora, me esperem no saguão._

_Tenho uma coisa para contar._

_Hagrid._

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

– Tal vez ele só queira nossa atenção para suas histórias – disse o ruivo, dando os ombros.

– Ou tal vez quer conseguir uma namorada pra você também – falou Hermione em voz baixa. Rony a olhou zangado, com as orelhas vermelhas.

Harry pensou que tal vez Hagrid pudesse saber alguma coisa sobre sua irmã, então se apressou em se agasalhar e descer ao saguão. Quando chegaram à cabana do semigigante, o moreno não esperou que Hagrid fizesse o chá para perguntar o que tanto ansiava:

– O quê você sabe sobre Claire?

Hagrid o olhou surpreso, deixando cair a jarra com água, que se quebrou jogando cacos para todos os lados. Hermione e Rony também o olharam surpreendidos.

– Sobre... Sobre Claire? Quem é Claire? – murmurou rapidamente, juntando os cacos da jarra para evitar olhar a Harry.

– Tô falando da _minha _irmã. Sei que você sabe dela – insistiu Harry, agora um pouco zangado. Hagrid levou os restos da jarra para o lixo, sem dizer nada, mas o garoto se colocou na sua frente, com os punhos fechados. – Por que ninguém me falou nada?

– Harry! – exclamou Hermione em tom de repreensão.

Hagrid se sentou e fitou a Harry nos olhos. Ele estava decidido a saber da verdade... E não podia esconder mais, de um jeito ou de outro, ele já tinha descoberto. Suspirou.

– É proibido falar sobre Claire Potter, Harry, principalmente com você – começou a dizer ele. – E eu sou a pessoa menos indicada pra dizer o que aconteceu.

– Por que é proibido? – quis saber Hermione, sentando-se perto do semigigante.

– Para evitar um sofrimento ainda maior! Toda a família de Harry morreu nas mãos de Você-Sabe-Quem... Não era necessário acrescentar mais pessoas na lista.

– Mas era minha irmã! Como puderam fazer isso? Eu tinha o direito de saber! – gritou Harry furioso. Hagrid entendeu a reação dele, e voltou a suspirar balançando a cabeça. Era doloroso falar sobre isso.

– Dumbledore quis assim – disse Hagrid sem olhá-lo. – Ela estava doente e ninguém quis expor a menina. Mas seu nascimento chegou aos ouvidos de Você-Sabe-Quem e a sequestraram para trocá-la por você. A mataram... Não devolveram seu corpo... Lily estava desesperada e James não aceitava a morte da menina. Eram dias tristes, Harry...

O garoto segurou os cabelos, tentando assimilar toda aquela informação. Doença, sequestro e morte. Tinham sido dois anos de vida sofridos. Acaso Claire teve tempo de ser feliz? Lembrou das fotos. A família Potter parecia mais feliz que nunca, Claire não mostrava sinais de doença... Ou ele não tinha percebido? Chutou a mesa com fúria, fazendo que a enorme caixa que estava sobre ela caísse no chão. Então pôde ver um bolo igualmente enorme dentro da caixa com os dizeres: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, GROPE!

– Isso era o que queria nos contar? – perguntou Rony, com a boca aberta e sorrindo.

Hagrid fez sim com a cabeça, pegando o grande pacote. Harry suspirou e decidiu não insistir, pensando que tal vez Lupin fosse mais compreensivo. Seguiu seus amigos pela entrada da Floresta Proibida até chegar onde Grope estava sentado, em uma cadeira imensa. Ele ficou muito feliz em vê-lo ("_Hagy! Hermy!"_) e terminou quebrando a cadeira.

Uma hora depois os garotos decidiram voltar ao colégio, já que estava ficando tarde, mas se arrependeram de não aceitar a proposta de Hagrid de acompanhá-los. A floresta estava obscura e sombria, o céu ficava cada vez mais preto e o lugar estava repleto de barulhos e ruídos estranhos. Hermione segurou o braço de Rony quando ouviu um "ploc" ao longe.

– Ouviram isso? – perguntou ela.

– Deve ser uma criatura da floresta – disse Rony, duvidoso, mas ficou sem palavras ao escutar o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão.

– Que foi isso? – voltou a perguntar a garota.

– Deixa de ser medrosa, não é nada – disse Rony, mas ele acelerou o passo.

– Vamos dar uma olhada – disse Harry, pegando sua varinha e caminhando com decisão, seguido pelos seus amigos. Ouviram um gemido que vinha de atrás de umas árvores e, com as varinhas em alto, se aproximaram lenta e silenciosamente. Havia uma sombra na neve. Deram uns passos à frente e viram sangre. Hermione deu um gritinho, levando a mão à boca.

– Malfoy? – exclamou Rony com incredulidade, ficando mais perto, e olhou para Harry com o rosto pálido, quem lhe devolveu o olhar sem crer. O garoto de olhos verdes observou o loiro por uns instantes, perguntando-se se o ajudava ou não.

– Temos que levá-lo à Ala Hospitalar – murmurou Hermione, tremendo, ao que parecia de frio.

– Pirou? – gritou Rony, virando-se até Hermione ainda mais pálido. – Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte! Tentou matar Dumbledore!

– Mas... – começou a dizer Hermione, olhando a Rony e a Harry suplicante. – Embora o odiemos, não devemos deixá-lo morrer aqui... – gaguejou ela, envolvendo o rosto com o cachecol. Rony voltou a olhar à Malfoy jogado no chão, inconsciente, duvidando do que fazer. Harry fez o mesmo, pensando em como se sentiriam Crabbe e Goyle quando soubessem que Malfoy estava em Hogwarts. Então, tomando uma decisão, se inclinou sobre o loiro e o pegou pelos braços. Rony o olhou perplexo.

– Ajuda aqui! – pediu Harry. Hermione e Rony pegaram os pés de Malfoy e o levaram até os arredores da Floresta Proibida.

Então viram alguém se aproximando e ficaram imóveis de susto, observando a pessoa se aproximando cada vez mais. Se os viam ali, com Malfoy todo coberto de sangue, estariam metidos em um grande problema. Harry, Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se com terror e com o coração batendo rápido.

– Harry! – exclamou Fox, caminhando até eles com um sorriso. – O que estão fazendo aqui? Estão...? – mas se interrompeu ao ver Malfoy pendurado desajeitado nas mãos dos garotos. – Que...? Quem é esse? – perguntou finalmente o professor.

– É... Entããããão... – gaguejou Rony, nervoso. – O encontramos na Floresta Proibida e...

– E temos que ajudá-lo – concluiu Hermione. O professor Fox os observou com o cenho franzido por um momento.

– Bom... Vamos levá-lo ao Banheiro da Murta que Geme, ali ninguém vai procurá-lo – disse o professor com voz firme. Harry, Rony e Hermione balançaram a cabeça, concordando.

– H – P –

**E esse é o capitulo cinco. Espero que continuem com a história; logo, logo tem mais emoção por aí! ;3**


	6. Daniel, o Comensal da Morte

**Voltei! Desculpem por não atualizar antes... Minha vida se transformou em um caos logo do começo da faculdade, muitos deveres para fazer... :-S**

**Falta tempo para tudo.**

**Aqui eu deixo o capitulo seis...**

DANIEL, O COMENSAL DA MORTE

Rachel e Samuel estavam em um bar perto de Borgin & Burkes, na Travessa do Tranco. O lugar estava cheio de bruxos encapuzados e que bebiam sem parar. A garota tinha uma xícara de café nas mãos e outras três estavam sobre a mesa, vazias. Samuel a olhava com seu sanduíche de fígado de dragão na mão ainda intocado, suspenso na frente da sua boca. Não podia parar de se admirar do jeito que ela conseguia digerir tanto café e comer tão pouco. Deixou seu sanduíche no prato e balançou a cabeça.

– Pára de tomar café – repreendeu-a o jovem, pegando a xícara das mãos de Rachel com velocidade. Ela bufou de raiva. – É a quarta xícara que você bebe em dez minutos, o seu cérebro vai se afogar se continuar assim...

– Draco está morto – murmurou Rachel, pegando a xícara das mãos de Samuel e bebeu o que restava de café de um gole só. – Eu tenho que me vingar... – acrescentou com os dentes apertados, o olhar perdido. Suas olheiras se destacavam na luz das velas que flutuavam ao seu redor.

O garçom se aproximou para servir outra xícara cheia até o topo de café preto amargo, que Rachel bebeu de uma vez só todo o conteúdo. Samuel estava a ponto de morder seu sanduíche para começar seu café da manhã quando Rachel se pôs de pé, pagou o garçom e saiu para a travessa, então ele deixou sua comida intata sobre o prato e foi atrás de sua ama. O jovem observou ao seu redor as lojas que ofereciam os mais diversos e muitas vezes arrepiantes objetos para bruxos, até que se deteve na frente de uma em particular.

– O que foi? – indagou Rachel apressada. Samuel não respondeu, entrando na loja e quinze minutos depois saiu do local com uma expressão triunfante, guardando uma caixinha azul no bolso da capa. Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha. – O que você foi fazer? – perguntou ela, mas Samuel não respondeu, sorrindo.

– H – P –

A Murta que Geme ficou muito feliz em compartir seu banheiro com Draco Malfoy, e mais ainda quando o professor Fox encomendou-lhe cuidar do garoto e vigiar os arredores do banheiro para que ninguém entrasse ao lugar. Como Malfoy ainda continuava inconsciente, o professor montou um pequeno dormitório de enfermaria em um dos cubículos e colocou ao jovem loiro em uma cama.

– O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Murta, com sua voz aguda, passeando pelas cabeças dos garotos. Franziu a cara e olhou Harry. – O que você fez a ele? – exclamou com raiva.

Todos a ignoraram.

– Não devem contar isso a ninguém – disse o professor sério, quase em um tom frio, o que fez a Harry se lembrar de alguém em particular.

– Podemos contar pelo menos a Crabbe e a Goyle? – perguntou Hermione.

Fox pensou por uns segundos e assentiu com a cabeça, saído do lugar com passo rápido sem dizer mais nada. Os garotos se despediram da Murta que Geme e voltaram à Sala Comunal, abarrotada por alunos da Grifinória. Hermione tirou o cachecol do pescoço e subiu com decisão ao dormitório dos garotos; Harry e Rony a seguiram entreolhando-se com perplexidade. A castanha abriu o malão e tirou dele a capa de invisibilidade, dobrando-o com cuidado e sorrindo para os garotos.

– O que está pensando em fazer, Hermione? – perguntou Rony.

– Os professores não permitem a saída dos alunos de suas casas depois das sete, então vamos ter que visitar Malfoy com ela – respondeu a garota levantando a capa até os olhos do ruivo. Harry e Rony se surpreenderam, pensando que aquela não era a Hermione que tinham conhecido. – Mas temos uma vantagem: hoje, se Rony não se lembra, tem ronda de monitores. Então Harry e eu vamos com a capa, e você, Rony, não vai precisar.

– Mas por que teríamos que visitar aquele idiota? – perguntou Rony, vincando a testa e cruzando os braços. – Fox está cuidando dele. Esquece.

O olhar que lhe lançou Hermione impediu que ele voltasse a replicar. Demoraram vinte minutos em chegar ao banheiro da Murta que geme, e encontraram ali o professor Fox fazendo uma poção fumegante para as feridas de Malfoy. O caldeirão estava apoiado sobre uns dos lavatórios que restavam inteiros, e a fumaça embaçava o espelho quebrado. Nenhum dos garotos tinha feito barulho algum ao entrar, mas Fox tinha sentido a presença dos garotos escondidos debaixo da capa. Rony entrou logo depois, batendo a porta e bufando alto.

– O garoto está vivo por um milagre, vai sobreviver – disse o professor sem olhá-los. Harry e Hermione tiraram a capa. – Seu nome era Malfoy, não era?

Hermione, aliviada pela noticia, se aproximou e sorriu para o professor, confirmando e entrou no dormitório escondido atrás da porta do último cubículo. Malfoy ainda estava inconsciente sobre a cama impecavelmente limpa, e a garota foi vê-lo de perto. Harry e Rony entraram logo depois dela com o professor, quem trazia em suas mãos um pires de porcelana.

– Me perdoem, mas terei que voltar ao meu escritório... Quem pode me fazer o favor de passar isto nas feridas do senhor Malfoy? – perguntou Fox, e Harry e Rony retrocederam imediatamente, mas Hermione não. Ela, com passo decidido, pegou o pires das mãos do professor e se aproximou ao loiro, passando a poção homogênea com suavidade e delicadeza em cada uma de suas feridas. Rony, suspirando de ciúmes, olhou para trás para dizer uma coisa ao professor, mas ele já tinha desaparecido.

– Por que não deixamos Malfoy jogado na floresta...? – grunhiu o ruivo inclinando-se até Harry, quem sorriu em resposta.

Hermione permaneceu ali por mais uma hora, acompanhada por um Harry entediado, enquanto Rony fazia sua ronda com Padma Patil.

– R – B –

– Senhorita Blane, vamos, não desista! – disse Samuel cansado que sua ama estivesse triste, e por um momento pensou que ela podia morrer por afogamento de café. – Continuaremos procurando as horcruxes e poderá assim vingar o senhor Malfoy.

Rachel deixou sua novena xícara de café sobre a mesa do bar trouxa onde estavam nesse momento. Suspirando, pegou sua mochila de cima da cadeira vazia ao seu lado, colocou-a sobre os ombros, deixou dinheiro trouxa sobre a mesa e os dois saíram para a rua. Samuel, contente por que sua ama finalmente tomara uma decisão, seguiu-a por um beco obscuro, iluminado apenas por a tênue luz da lua crescente. Caminharam vários metros em silencio, até que Samuel perguntou à garota sua decisão. Rachel desacelerou o passo, mas respondeu-lhe sem olhá-lo.

– Vou procurar as horcruxes. – Passou os olhos de um lado a outro da calçadacom um estranho pressentimento. – Você tem razão, devo vingar Draco. Pelo o que parece, Potter já deve ter destruído algumas horcruxes, mas ainda faltam outros – continuou ela, mas se deteve em seco, dando meia volta para Samuel. – Devo eliminar aquele Comensal da Morte que... Que matou Draco... – Sua expressão voltou-se triste. – Ele era meu amigo... Meu único amigo... – E, de repente, abraçou Samuel tão bruscamente que ele se surpreendeu.

– Tranquila... – murmurou Samuel, dando tapinhas tolas nas costas de Rachel, embora ela estivesse observando atentamente uma sombra que se movia entre as árvores da calçada. Pegou a varinha do bolso da capa de Samuel sem deixar ele perceber e apontou com ela à sombra, franzindo a testa ao reconhecê-la.

Sem soltar a Samuel, segurou firme a varinha.

– Avada kedavra!

Samuel, assustado, soltou Rachel e se fez para um lado, olhando espantado a calçada, onde a sombra de uma pessoa corria rápido para a escuridão.

– A quem você tentou matar? – exclamou Samuel apavorado.

Rachel não respondeu, decidindo não seguir o Comensal da Morte. Devolveu a varinha para seu amigo e, sentindo um forte aperto no braço, murmurou:

– _Ele _está chamando.

– Você vai?

Rachel assentiu.

– H – P –

– Vou ver Malfoy – anunciou Hermione um bonito sábado, enquanto juntava os deveres que recém havia acabado na mochila. Cobriu o rosto com o cachecol e olhou os garotos, que estavam sentados no sofá ao lado do fogo da lareira. – E vocês deveriam avisar a Crabbe e a Goyle que ele está aqui.

– Hermione, você não tem que estudar ou fazer alguma coisa desse tipo? – perguntou Rony levantando uma sobrancelha e bocejando.

– Não. Acabei de fazer tudo o que tinha pendente – disse ela fechando a mochila. Empinou o nariz e se foi. O ruivo a seguiu com o olhar até que ela desapareceu pelo retrato e abriu a boca para protestar, mas nada disse. Harry o observou com interesse.

– Rony, você não está com ciúmes? – perguntou ele duvidoso, minutos depois.

O ruivo observou-o incrédulo, tirando os pergaminhos e os livros de sua mochila para começar a fazer algum dever de casa, já que tinha vários atrasados.

– Não seja tolo, Harry, não estou com ciúmes... A Mione é quem está pirada; Malfoy odeia a gente e ela tenta salvar sua vida – respondeu-lhe Rony um pouco zangado, mas Harry percebeu que as orelhas de seu amigo tinham ficado vermelhas.

Os garotos, sem dizer mais nada entre eles sobre o assunto Hermione-Malfoy, começaram a fazer um dever de poções até que o alvoroço dos alunos mais jovens os distraiu. Harry levantou os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo e viu que todos se tinham amontoado para ver pela janela. Rony se pôs de pé curioso, e uma melodia familiar chegou-lhes aos ouvidos, a mesma que Harry tinha ouvido em duas ocasiões anteriores.

– Fawkes? – murmurou ele duvidando, tentando ver também, mas muitas cabeças o impediam.

Rony deixou os deveres de lado e saiu pelo retrato. Harry seguiu-o.

– R – B –

– Escuta aqui, sua aberração da naturaleza, só aceitei porque _Ele_ me pediu, porque um servo _fiel_ já tenho – disse Rachel zangada, enquanto caminhava pela calçada de uma rua trouxa. Estava anoitecendo e o ocaso pintava o horizonte com uma cor avermelhada, o que sua luz fazia parecer que o cabelo de Rachel estava se incendiando, assim como seus pômulos. – Então espero que não me encha o saco, senão vai lamentar, e muito. – E ela piscou um olho para Samuel.

– Em primeiro lugar, meu nome não é _aberração da naturaleza_, é Daniel; segundo, não sou seu servo, sou seu companheiro e terceiro, quem vai lamentar vai ser você, Rachel – contra-atracou o jovem que os acompanhava caminhando com passos largos para poder acompanhar o passo rápido de Rachel. Fixava nela seus olhos azuis, os mesmos olhos que não mostraram um pingo de compaixão ao assassinar Draco Malfoy.

– Oh, sinto muito, _Danny_ – falou ela com voz melosa e rindo. Odiava estar ao lado dele sem poder matá-lo. – Só queria que soubesse que é uma honra que você este com a gente, não precisa ficar assim de irritadinho – exclamou irônica, sem olhá-lo.

– Há, há, há – riu Daniel sem graça, franzindo o nariz. – Não vou cair em seu joguinho, garotinha. Só não acabo com sua vida porque você parece ser uma pessoa muito importante para o Lorde das Trevas.

Samuel, que ouvia a conversa com atenção caminhando atrás de Rachel, decidiu intervir:

– Não a ameace, porque quem não é útil e que nos podemos desfazer é você. Por se não sabe, eu sou lobisomem e esta noite é lua cheia, se você amanhecer com uma mordida em seu traseiro não é minha culpa.

– Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntou Daniel fitando-o.

– Veja como quiser – respondeu Rachel no lugar de seu amigo. Sem dizer mais nada, virou à esquerda em uma esquina e pegou a varinha do bolso da capa. – Realmente temos que fazê-lo? – perguntou então a Daniel com a esperança de que ele dissera que não, mas ele observou-a assentindo. Ela devolveu-lhe o olhar com fogo nos olhos.

Os três entraram em uma casa bonita e limpa, abrindo a porta com um feitiço explosivo, e Rachel, com a varinha em alto, se aproximou à bruxa que estava acaçapada em um rincão da casa, assustada pelo ataque repentino. Na realidade, Rachel não queria atacar Celestina Warbeck, mas tinha que fazê-lo se queria que Daniel e Voldemort não desconfiassem dela e de seus planes. Murmurou uma maldição e baixou a varinha, lançando um último olhar fulminante a Daniel.

– H – P –

Harry e Rony estavam nesse momento no banheiro da Murta que Geme contando à Hermione o que tinham visto no Salão Comunal. A garota continuava cuidando das feridas de Malfoy e Rony estava encostado na parede, sem dizer nada com os braços cruzados, fulminando-os com o olhar. Harry, por outro lado, estava encostado a uma pequena mesa do dormitório, observando-os.

– Mas o quê Fawkes estava fazendo sobrevoando Hogwarts? – voltou a indagar a garota.

– Não sei, tal vez... – Mas Harry não pôde terminar de falar, já que Crabbe e Goyle tinham entrado escancarando a porta, com o professor Fox seguindo-os. Eles se aproximaram à Malfoy com os olhos brilhando de felicidade e inclinando-se sobre a cama.

O professor Fox olhou Harry, Rony e Hermione com expressão preocupada

– Meninos, a professora McGonagall está fazendo a lista de quem ficará para o Natal – informou ele colocando então uma mão sobre a testa de Malfoy para verificar se tinha febre.

– Nós vamos ir à casa de Rony – disse em seguida Hermione, deixando o loiro aos cuidados do professor e se pondo de pé sem deixar de dar um rápido olhar à Malfoy para assegurar-se de que tudo estava realmente bem.

Crabbe e Goyle se incorporaram e se aproximaram ao trio.

– Queremos agradecer o que fizeram com Malfoy – disse Crabbe, y Goyle, com um gesto educado, indicou-lhes que os acompanharam até o corredor para que o professor Fox não os ouvisse. Parecia, pela expressão preocupante de seus rostos, que tinham alguma coisa muito importante a dizer.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione.

Crabbe e Goyle observaram para todos os lados, se certificando de que estavam sozinhos, então levantaram a manga esquerda da capa e deixaram expostos para que o trio visse a Marca Negra tatuada em seus braços. Hermione levou uma mão à boca e Rony retrocedeu.

– Somos espiões... – confessou Goyle. Harry franziu a testa e pegou a varinha, pensando no tolo que tinha sido por ter acreditado neles. Acaso ele mesmo não sabia que os pais deles eram Comensais da Morte? Até mesmo Malfoy era um deles...

– Espere! – pediu Crabbe. – Queremos avisar que o Lorde das Trevas planeja invadir Hogwarts depois do Natal. Aqui tem mais espiões do que possam imaginar, nós não somos os únicos.

Harry não desceu a varinha, mas duvidava. Os dois tinham mostrado serem _bons_... ou pelo menos demonstraram ser amigos durante esse tempo que tinham passado juntos, inclusive eles tinham ajudado eles a sair do colégio sem levantar suspeitas. Então, por que agora estavam confessando que eram servos de Voldemort? Rony, ao seu lado, se remexeu inquieto.

– Como puderam mentir pra gente? Justamente nós! – exclamou o ruivo zangado.

– Não voltem à Hogwarts... – implorou Goyle, olhando-os com os olhos marejados. Crabbe assentiu com a cabeça. – Nós vamos esconder o senhor Malfoy do Lorde das Trevas.

– Por que estão contando tudo isso pra nós? – perguntou Harry baixando a varinha, convencido.

– Porque vocês foram os nossos únicos amigos de verdade – respondeu Crabbe y Hermione fungou, emocionada.

– H – P –

Na última aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas antes das férias de Natal, o professor Félix Fox levou os alunos do sétimo ano fora do salão de aula: para a beira do lago. Era um dia típico de inverno, muito frio, o que fazia os garotos tremerem debaixo dos cachecóis, gorros, luvas e casacos de todas as cores e modelos. Para completar, soprava um vento moderado que empurrava a voz do professor de um lado para o outro, impedindo que os alunos o ouvissem bem.

– Aqui estamos nós – ouviu Harry que gritava Fox. – Alguém pode mencionar alguma criatura que more aí dentro?

Hermione levantou a mão imediatamente, acompanhada por algumas de seus companheiros.

– Sim, senhor Thomas?

– Sereias, grindilows... – A voz do garoto se foi perdendo no vento.

– Muito bem, senhor Thomas – gritou o professor, envolvendo-se com seu cachecol verde. Deu pontos à Grifinória, mas Harry não pôde ouvir quantos. – Ótimo então, garotos – disse Fox levantando a voz. Os garotos o olharam expectantes, esperando que ele se decidira entrar ao castelo de uma vez. – A nadar!

Os alunos o olharam com espanto, logo desviaram o olhar à água. Ninguém se mexeu, exceto Hermione, que voltou a levantar a mão.

– O senhor disse _nadar_? – perguntou ela com desconcerto.

O professor soltou uma gargalhada.

– Não, nada a ver... Só estava brincando. – Olhou o relógio de pulso. – Já deve ter tocado o sinal... Vamos entrar.

Os garotos ficaram felizes por voltar ao aconchego do castelo. Enquanto iam até o Salão Principal, Simas Finnigan, que tinha um gorro laranja fluorescente, brincou dizendo que o professor deveria ter saído de um manicômio.

– Ou fugiu de um – completou Rony sorrindo. O professor Fox se aproximou a eles e, pelo o que parecia, tinha ouvido o comentário.

– Senhor Finnigan, poderia continuar com os outros? Tenho um assuntinho com Potter, Weasley e Granger.

Simas assentiu com a cabeça e continuou com Dino Thomas ao Salão Principal, observando-os de vez em quando de soslaio.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione rapidamente e em voz baixa, preocupada. O professor balançou a cabeça, negando.

– Pelo contrário, ele está muito melhor e poderá acordar em qualquer momento – informou ele. – Crabbe e Goyle estão cuidando-o.

Os quatro chegaram ao Salão Principal e, enquanto almoçavam, uma bela coruja castanha voou até Hermione, derrubando uma xícara e batendo contra o prato de Rony, levando um exemplar de _O Profeta Diário vespertino_. Ela pegou-o e, ao ler a manchete, soltou um suspiro profundo de pesar.

– Celestina Warbeck desapareceu – murmurou ela, abrindo o jornal. – É a terceira nos últimos dois anos... – Hermione entregou então o jornal a Harry, que leu o articulo em voz alta.

– "Não se encontrou nenhuma pista do ou dos culpados. Apenas desapareceu." – Harry deixou o jornal sobre a mesa. – Foi a mesma coisa que aconteceu com o senhor Olivaras e o senhor Florean Fortescue.

– R – B –

Samuel carregava duas sacolas de compras de Rachel, com enormes luvas em suas mãos e com o rosto escondido debaixo de um imenso capuz de uma capa negra porque estava transformado em lobisomem. Os dois passeavam pelo centro de Londres trouxa, sendo seguidos de perto por Daniel, que não os deixava sozinhos nem por um minuto, revistando sem permissão as compras da jovem ruiva. As pessoas comuns os observavam um pouco temerosos por suas estranhas aparências e pelo ar suspeito de Samuel.

– Não gosto desse cara – disse Samuel em voz baixa, quando se distanciaram um pouco para ver uma loja de sapatos. – Não pode se desfazer dele? Eu poderia matá-lo, não o pensaria duas vezes – concluiu com nojo olhando para trás porque Daniel estava perto, embora simulasse contemplar a vidreira de uma loja de roupa formal masculina.

– Hey, Rachel! Isto é a única coisa que você faz quando o Lorde das Trevas não te ordena matar, vigiar ou torturar alguém? Você compra bobagem trouxas? – gritou Daniel aproximando-se a eles com passo veloz.

– Também estou cansada dele – sussurrou Rachel inclinando-se ao capuz de Samuel para que Daniel não a escutasse. Logo levantou a cabeça para olhar o Comensal da Morte. – Sim, Daniel! Não gosto de ficar sentada como uma garotinha obediente esperando a próxima ordem! – gritou ela sem mais, e ficou pensativa observando a um par de pessoas. – Tenho uma idéia, Samuel, faz a mesma coisa que eu – murmurou ao seu amigo tranquilamente, enquanto caminhava em direção a Daniel. – O que você acha de ver aquela loja dali? – disse então em voz alta, deixando que Daniel se adiantara. – Agora... Corre! – gritou Rachel, misturando-se com os trouxas e se perdiam de vista. – Acho que o perdemos. Vem, entra neste beco. – Os dois entraram e desaparataram.

– Espero que o tenhamos perdido de vez – disse Samuel ao chegar do outro lado de Inglaterra contente, e os dois riram à gargalhadas.

– Lamento estragar a alegria dos dois, mas acho que não tiveram sorte desta vez – disse uma voz fria e aborrecida. Rachel pegou sua varinha e deu meia volta para encarar Daniel.

– Pode deixar a gente em paz? – exclamou ela. Estava cansada de fingir e fazer coisas para que ele se cansasse e fosse embora. – Estou de saco cheio de você, Danny – grunhiu levantando a varinha até o rosto do homem. Samuel tirou o capuz da cara e apertou os dentes, deixando escapar um grunhido ameaçador.

– Diz para seu cachorrinho que guarde os dentes – murmurou Daniel com desprezo, - e desce essa varinha. O Lorde das Trevas tem outro trabalho pra gente. Encomendou-me enquanto vocês se divertiam passeando pelo país – informou.

Rachel trocou um olhar frustrado com Samuel, quem voltou a se cobrir com o capuz.

– H – P –

– HARRY! Acorda!

O aludido se incorporou em sua cama de um pulo, tomando os óculos da mesinha e colocando-os.

– Que foi? – perguntou Rony, acordando na cama ao lado.

Hermione tinha entrado no dormitório vazio exceto pelos malões dos garotos que sairiam no trem essa manhã. Ela se sentou aos pés da cama do moreno e estendeu-lhe uma folha de jornal do _Profeta Diário_. Harry, ainda sonolento, pegou-o e leu:

"_Este é nosso último exemplar do _'Profeta Diário'_. Nos atacaram os Comensais da Morte, destruindo toda a sede do jornal. Vários colunistas e escritores, entre eles a famosa Rita Skeeter, desapareceram. Outros foram assassinados aqui mesmo e não disseram nada o por quê do ataque. Eu consegui fugir por pura sorte e devo advertir a tos os bruxos e feiticeiras que consigam ler isto que tenham muito cuidado... Você-Sabe-Quem destruirá tudo ao seu passo... e não deixará a ninguém com vida... Aí vem eles! Aaaaahhhh...!"_

_Rudolph Holloway_

– Atacaram a sede do _Profeta Diário_? – exclamou Harry, devolvendo o jornal a Hermione, perplexo. – Você-Sabe-Quem – Harry não soube dizer desde quando chamava Voldemort assim, mas lembrou que Rachel o tinha advertido – vai matar toda Londres antes de fevereiro! Temos que detê-lo... O mais logo possível...

– Mas pensem no lado bom disso... Não vamos ver a essa Skeeter por muito tempo... –disse Rony e Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.


	7. Lembranças

**Aqui deixo o sétimo capitulo...**

**Pouco a pouco a história vai se desenvolvendo...**

**E Harry está a ponto de descobrir a verdade sobre sua família...**

**Enquanto Rachel está cheia de dúvidas...**

LEMBRANÇAS

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ginachegaram à Toca pela noitinha escoltados por alguns aurores enviados pelo Ministério. A senhora Weasley recebeu-os bem, mas estava visivelmente preocupada, fazendo que seu rosto parecesse envelhecido. Jantaram e foram dormir, embora Harry demorasse em pegar no sono. Quando finalmente dormiu, sonhou que voltava a entrar na penseira e via sua mãe chorar por Claire e não podia fazer nada para consolá-la. E então o sonho mudou, via a uma menininha de uns três anos que se aproximava e o puxava pelo cabelo, fazendo-o chorar como um bebê e ela, para evitar que continuasse, fazia-lhe cócegas e Harry começava a rir...

– Acorda, vamos!

Harry sentiu que o sacudiam, então abriu os olhos e encontrou-se com Rony acordado e agitando-o.

– Vamos, já está o café da manhã.

Logo de se vestir, os dois desceram e Harry procurou com o olhar à Hermione, mas não a achou. A senhora Weasley serviu-lhes ovos com aveia e Hermione chegou então nesse momento e sentou, colocando quatro grandes livros sob a mesa, ao lado da xícara de leite. Fred e Jorge estavam contando sobre o novo suéter que repelia feitiços.

– Quando vai vir Lupin? – quis saber Harry, quando Carlinhos acabou de contar sua história sobre uma caçada a um Focinho Curto Sueco que tinha fugido e saído às vistas de uma pequena cidade trouxa.

– Ele vem amanhã – respondeu o senhor Weasley. – Acompanhando Kelly e seu noivo.

– E quem é? – perguntaram Rony, Charlie, Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo com curiosidade.

– É uma surpresa...

Hermione, depois de tomar o café da manhã, levantou-se e voltou ao dormitório, deixando cair uma carta que Harry pôde ver que era para Crabbe e Goyle. Ela o pegou em seguida e ele imaginou que era para saber como estava Malfoy.

– R – B –

Rachel estava sentada em um sofá, desejando se livrar de Daniel e preocupada com Snape. Ele era um homem hábil e muito bom em poções, embora fosse frio e nada amável. "Como para que não o fosse..." pensou. Sua vida nunca tinha sido grata com ele, e agora estava fazendo a coisa mais arriscada que poderia enfrentar. Tinha medo que lhe acontecesse o pior.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o quarto onde Samuel e Daniel dormiam, aproximando-se até o cabide onde o Comensal da Morte tinha pendurado sua jaqueta. Seguramente ali poderia haver alguma coisa para chantageá-lo; as coisas mais sagradas sempre estavam em uma roupa, e mais ainda nas jaquetas de couro, e este era o caso de Daniel. Enfiou a mão no bolso interno e em seguida encontrou o que procurava: achou uma foto na qual o senhor Olivaras saudava a câmera ao lado de um garoto de uns sete anos. Rachel reconheceu em seguida a Daniel.

– A próxima vez que você mexa nas minhas coisas não vai ter tempo de se arrepender – disse Daniel, a varinha apertando as costas da ruiva. Levantou a mão esquerda e pegou a foto. Ela fitou-o com ódio.

– Não me faça rir – replicou ela, empurrando a varinha de Daniel para um lado e encarando-o. – O que você estava fazendo com o senhor Olivaras? – usou perguntar. – Sei que ele é ótimo fazendo varinhas, mas não é necessário pedir autógrafo também – brincou, vendo como ele fechava a cara e guardava a foto no bolso da calça jeans.

– Não é de seu interesse, Rachel – cortou ele, dirigindo-se até Samuel e chutando sua cama, fazendo com que ele acordasse de um pulo assustado.

– O que aconteceu? Quem está atacando? – perguntou nervoso, pegando a varinha de cima do criado-mudo.

– Nada, inútil. Levanta que vamos ao Beco Diagonal – murmurou Daniel zangado, colocando a jaqueta. Rachel observou-o.

– Pra que? – perguntou ela.

– Para concluir nosso trabalinho, querida – respondeu Daniel irônico e Rachel se virou para Samuel, já sem vontade de continuar seguindo ordens.

– H – P –

Essa noite Harry não pôde dormir ansioso por falar com Lupin. Passou dando voltas na cama até que, quase às três da manhã, levantou-se e desceu até a cozinha para tomar um copo de água. Voltou a subir e abriu o malão, pegando do fundo a taça de Helga Hufflepuff e o falso relicário de Slytherin. Tinha que destruir a taça, mas não tinha como fazê-lo. Pegou a mensagem que estava no relicário e leu em voz baixa.

– R.A.B... Quem seria capaz de enfrentá-lo desse jeito? – perguntou-se, voltando a guardar as coisas. Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. – R.A.B...

– R – B –

Rachel, Samuel e Daniel estavam no meio de uma floresta, acampando, sentados ao redor de uma fogueira. Esperavam as próximas ordens do Lorde das Trevas, quem parecia estar tramando alguma coisa grande. Rachel estava zangada, tinha sido obrigada a atacar à madame Malkin por ordens _Dele_. Daniel, à sua esquerda, atiçou o fogo, sorriu consigo mesmo e virou-se até a ruiva.

– Você não faz juiz à sua fama – lhe disse, sem deixar de sorrir. – Me disseram que tivesse cuidado com _a mulher_, que era um assassina impiedosa, a melhor torturadora e excelente espiã. Mas agora você parece que está fugindo de tudo isso. Agora não voou acreditar mais em boatos – riu ele.

Rachel franziu a boca, sem humor para piadas.

– Eu estou cansada, só isso, Danny – sussurrou ela sem vontade.

Daniel levantou uma sobrancelha.

– O que está cansado? Seu corpo ou sua mente? – Essa pergunta perguntava mais do que estava explicito. Estava claro que Daniel percebera que ela não queria mais obedecer ao Lorde das Trevas e que desejava fugir daquilo o mais logo possível.

– Só estresse, Daniel. E não se intrometa mais, isso não lhe interessa.

Daniel deu os ombros e se levantou, entrando na carpa sem dizer mais nada. Samuel o observou entrar por cima do ombro e franziu o nariz.

– Não suporto esse... – começou a dizer, mas n ao acabou a frase. Esticou os braços e bocejou. Deu uma olhada rápida para a carpa de Daniel e fez uma careta de desprezo. – Se não fosse pela senhorita, eu já o tivesse estilhaçado. – Suspirou e fez uma pausa, como se reflexionasse no que ia dizer a seguir: - Rachel... é verdade o que ele fala da senhorita? Isso de matar e torturar e...

Rachel baixou os olhos. Essa era a parte de si mesma que passara a odiar. Balançou a cabeça, assentindo, e não pôde evitar as lembranças invadindo sua mente.

– R – B –

_Snape ensinava a Rachel artes das trevas. Estavam os dois em uma pequena casa, e a garota de seis anos mexia um enorme caldeirão com dificuldades. Levava os cabelos vermelhos presos em duas tranças feitas tão delicadamente por Narcisa e estava de pé sobre um pequeno banquinho para poder alcançar o caldeirão na mesa. Não entendia por que seu tio insistia tanto que aprendesse essas coisas, mas então pensou em outra coisa que lhe interessava mais que as artes das trevas:_

– _Conheceu meus pais?_

_Essa pergunta tomou a Snape completamente por surpresa. Rachel o observava com interesse com seus olinhos cor café, enquanto continuava mexendo com uma enorme colher o liquido amarelo de uma complicada poção._

– _De certo modo sim – respondeu Snape sem vontade. Estava claro, inclusive para a garotinha de seis anos, que não queria falar sobre esse assunto. – Os nomes deles eram Marshall e Alice Blane. Os dois grandes bruxos, mas não podiam ficar com você._

_Rachel, que o ouvia com atenção, fez uma expressão de tristeza._

– _Por quê? – perguntou ela, deixando a poção repousar. – Não queriam ter filhos?_

– _Não era isso – disse Snape, cheio da conversa. – Apenas não podiam... E agora continuaremos com a poção..._

_E isso foi o único que conseguiu arrancar de Snape sobre seus pais. Cinco anos depois, Rachel já sabia muito sobre as artes das trevas, tinha aprendido a fazer cento de poções e sabia feitiços que a grande maioria dos bruxos de sua idade (e inclusive uns anos maiores) não conheciam._

_Tinha vezes em que Rachel pensava por que não podia ser como os outros garotos que iam ao colégio. Seu amigo Draco sempre lhe perguntava por que não ia a Hogwarts com ele, e ela nunca soube responder. Mas no final chegou à conclusão que isso seria porque ela sabia mais coisas que a maioria, então não precisava ir a colégio nenhum._

_Com dezesseis anos, Rachel acompanhou a Snape ao cemitério, em Little Hangleton, onde Voldemort ressurgira, ela nunca o tinha visto nem conhecido, mas sempre lhe tinha sido fiel, como havia ensinado Snape._

_Ao vê-los, Voldemort estreitou os olhos, observando atentamente a Rachel._

– _Você cresceu desde a última vez que te vi – murmurou ele, arrastando as palavras._

– _E minha lealdade também – disse Rachel, inclinando-se ante Voldemort e o fitou aos olhos, sem pestanejar nem temer aqueles olhos vermelhos com as pupilas como os de gato _–, _meu Lorde._

– H – P –

– Harry! Harry vem cá! Kelly chegou! – gritava Rony desde a cozinha.

Harry estava no dormitório pensando em como passar pela segurança que haviam colocado na Toca e não voltar ao colégio. Desceu à cozinha e viu a todos os Weasley amontoados na porta, então se aproximou e pôde ver, entre as cabeças vermelho fogo, ao senhor Weasley chegar com uma garota de aproximadamente dezenove anos, cabelo vermelho escuro e olhos marrons. Trazia três malas de uma cor rosa forte e sorria com todos os dentes. Rony abriu caminho por entre os Weasley e a abraçou forte, muito contente.

– E o seu noivo, Kelly? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntou ao soltá-la.

– Está lá fora com o resto das malas – respondeu a garota, dirigindo-se aos demais Weasley para abraçá-los. Afora se ouviu o barulho das malas caírem no chão com um estrépito.

– Rony, vai ajudar ao noivo de Kelly – pediu a senhora Weasley.

O garoto chegou rapidamente à porta, mas o noivo de sua prima já tinha recolhido tudo e tinha as malas entre os braços, fazendo uma pilha frente ao seu rosto, ocultando-o.

– Ajudo você... – disse Rony, balançando-se de um lado ao outro, tentando ver o rosto do jovem.

– Sim, obrrigado – respondeu ele. Entregou a pilha a Rony e entrou. O ruivo o seguiu, alcançando-o e, ao vê-lo, deixou cair tudo.

– Vítor Krum? – exclamou o garoto com incredulidade, voltando a recolher as malas de sua prima.

– Sim – respondeu Kelly Weasley sorrindo e pegando a Vítor pelo braço e olhando todos os presentes. – Tia, tio, primos, todos: ele é meu noivo.

Hermione soltou um risinho ao ver a cara de Rony.

– Você sabia, né Hermione? – atacou Rony zangado.

– Era surpresa, Ronald.

Fred e George se emocionaram com a chegada de sua prima e todos foram até a cozinha para almoçar. Rony não se moveu e Hermione e Harry o tiveram que empurrar para que saísse do lugar. Sentaram-se na longa mesa, agora abarrotada de gente.

– Me perdoem a indiscrição, mas... Como se conheceram? – perguntou o senhor Weasley, enquanto sua esposa servia a comida.

– Foi no ano passado – começou Kelly sentando-se entre Vítor e Rony –, enquanto eu fazia umas fotos na Bulgária para a coleção _outono-inverno_ _bruxas_ para a famosa revista "Witch Star" e um dos fotógrafos me comentou que tinha um jogador búlgaro muito conhecido em meu hotel, mas não me disse quem. Como eu sou fã do Quadribol quis saber logo quem era e quando vi que era Vítor quase morri de vergonha porque esse dia estava vestindo uma camiseta com sua foto... – terminou dando um risinho.

– Depois nós fomos jantarr juntos e assim várrios dias nos continuamos encontrrando – continuou contando Vítor, sorrindo como um bobo, coisa que fez que Rony afogasse um riso. – Eu estava encantado com ela e até cheguei a irr a conhecerr sua vida de modelo.

– E o melhor de tudo é que nos vamos casar no final da primavera – concluiu Kelly pegando a mão do seu noivo. Rony esguichou a bebida que acabara de tomar e Gina deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas.

– Felicidades! – disseram Fred e George rindo da cara vermelha de Rony.

Continuaram conversando até que chegou Lupin junto com Tonks. Harry levantou-se imediatamente quando eles atravessaram a porta, mas Hermione segurou seu braço, detendo-o com o olhar.

– Eu só vou saudar eles – disse Harry e se levantou.

– R – B –

– _Rachel!_

_A garota de dezessete anos ouviu que lhe gritavam desde outra peça da casa._

– _Onde está? Vamos, Rachel, tem que achá-lo. – Dizia a garota a si mesma enquanto revirava as gavetas até que o achou. Era a foto de alguém, não sabia de quem, mas seguramente ele era a chave para as perguntas que tinha desde pequena. A porta do quarto onde ela se encontrava se abriu com um golpe._

– _Você está aqui, Rachel. Vamos, você tem que ir, é sua chance – disse a voz fria do homem que irrompera no dormitório._

– _Sim – murmurou Rachel e desaparatou, voltando a aparatar em um lugar escuro. Observou caminhar a um ancião de cabelo e barba brancos, quase prateados, e sorriu ao reconhecê-lo. A garota saiu das sombras onde estava oculta e levantou a varinha. Estava por abrir a boca para gesticular a maldição imperdoável quando o homem levantou a mão pedindo um momento de sua atenção. Por um momento, Rachel ficou confusa. Aquilo não era o que esperava de uma pessoa que estava prestes a ser assassinada._

– _Rachel, você não tem que fazê-lo – disse a voz cansada do ancião._

– _Não tente me confundir... Tal vez os outros não tenham a coragem suficiente de fazê-lo, mas eu não vou me deter – rebateu a garota em um tom decidido. Já conhecia os truques de Albus Dumbledore e não cairia neles._

– _Quero falar com você sobre a verdade, sobre sua família e sobre a pessoa da foto – disse ele fitando-a sobre os oclinhos de meia-lua._

– _Co... como sabe da...? – murmurou perplexa, baixando a varinha._

– _A pergunta não é como, senão por quê. Quero ajudá-la – sorriu o ancião. Rachel não entendia porque ele sorria para ela, como se a conhecesse._

– _Sei tudo sobre minha família e não preciso que ninguém me explique nada – exclamou Rachel zangada. Acaso ele pensava que era tola? Mas... E si realmente ele tinha as respostas a suas perguntas? Desde pequena Snape tinha lhe dito que sua mãe era irmã dele, que seus pais não podiam criá-la. Logo encontrara a foto em umas das gavetas de Severus. Sabia que o homem da foto não poderia ser seu pai, mas se ele estivesse vivo poderia saber deles. Será que Dumbledore sabia alguma coisa? Tinha que descobrir. – Está bem, o que tem a dizer?_

_Dumbledore voltou a sorrir e Rachel segurou a varinha com força, mas não a levantou, preparada para um ataque surpresa._

– _Seu nome não é Rachel Alice Blane, seus pais não te abandonaram, foram assassinados por Lorde Voldemort e você tem razão, a pessoa da foto pode ajudá-la – disse Dumbledore com lentidão. – Mas isso você deve investigar por si só._

– _Não entendo, explique-se._

_Mas Dumbledore desapareceu._

– R – B –

Rachel acordou de um pulo no meio da noite. Voltara a sonhar com seu encontro com Dumbledore vários meses atrás... Snape, a única pessoa em quem confiava plenamente, tinha mentido. O homem a quem servia era o assassino de seus pais e até que não soubesse da verdade não podia fazer nada... Estava de pés e mãos atados, e se não encontrasse todos os horcruxes não podia se colocar em contra _Dele_.

– H – P –

Harry estava no dormitório de Fred e Jorge com Gina, Hermione e Rony conversando sobre o casal Vítor-Kelly. Na verdade, o garoto de olhos verdes não estava prestando muita atenção à conversa, estava mais preocupado em falar com Lupin sobre sua irmã, sobre o que havia acontecido e o porquê de terem escondido essa história dele por tanto tempo.

– Fico feliz com o casamento de Kelly – disse Gina, sentada ao lado de Harry, quem roçava o cotovelo no braço do garoto cada vez que se mexia. – Mais ainda com alguém que a quer – concluiu feliz.

– Sim! E ainda por cima alguém famoso – disse Fred. Hermione levantou os olhos do livro que lia.

– Eu fico feliz por Vítor, ele é meu amigo a pesar de tudo – comentou a castanha contente e logo olhou a Harry. – E você o que acha?

Harry saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu que diziam seu nome.

– Eu… Hã, fico feliz pelos dois... Pra mim Vítor, bom, não somos íntimos, mas ele me caiu bem; a prima de Rony eu não conheço, assim que não posso opinar sobre ela – respondeu, um pouco duvidoso, mas logo olhou para Rony e para sua surpresa ele sorria.

– Acho que Kelly faz o melhor se casando com Vítor. Além do mais, o jogador mais famoso de todos vai ficar na família Weasley. Até pode nos ensinar coisas – exclamou Rony com alegria, fazendo que todos o olhassem com olhos enormes, surpreendidos. – E você, Harry, deveria pedir que te ensine a "finta de Wronsky"... Que foi? – perguntou sem entender ao ver a cara de todos.

– É que quando Vítor saía com Mione você dizia que ele era... Bom, você falava pestes dele – explicou Jorge –, e agora você está encantado com ele e volta a admirá-lo.

– E? – perguntou Rony sem se importar.

– A pergunta é: por quê? – disse Fred com um sorriso maroto. – Você não estaria com ciúmes naquela época, não?

Hermione apenas baixou o livro para olhar Rony por cima dele.

– Eu? Ciúmes? De Hermione? – Rony riu, mas suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. Hermione voltou a se esconder atrás do livro e Harry podia jurar que ela tinha corado.

– Está bem. Então não vai te importar – interveio Jorge e todos os olharam. A castanha voltou a descer o livro uns centímetros para poder ver o gêmeo.

– Me importar o quê? – indagou Rony preocupado.

– Que _eu_ saia com Hermione – disse Jorge vendo o efeito de suas palavras, mas para sua surpresa, Rony riu.

– Como se ela fosse querer...

– E quem te disse que não quero? – perguntou Hermione ofendida, fechando o livro com um baque e deixando-o sobre suas pernas.

Harry percebeu que essa conversa não ia terminar bem e o mais prejudicado ia ser ele mesmo. Olhou Gina procurando um apoio e ela lhe devolveu o mesmo olhar, mas ela logo sorriu, aproximando seu rosto ao de Harry, quem temeu que ela fizesse alguma coisa que não devesse.

– Agora é a oportunidade de você falar com Lupin – murmurou-lhe ao ouvido.

E essa foi uma excelente desculpa para tirar a Rony e a Hermione do dormitório, já que os dois estavam por começar a discutir. Perguntaram-lhe à mãe dos ruivos onde estava Lupin e lhes disse que estava no quarto de Gui. O trio se deteve na frente da porta do dormitório e Hermione olhou a Harry com excitação.

– Vai, Harry, é sua chance.

– R – B –

– O que lhe acontece, senhorita Blane? – perguntou Samuel, já cansado de ver a jovem triste. Estavam os três novamente em Londres, caminhando com passos rápidos até um pequeno local em uma esquina onde vendiam revistas e jornais. Parecia um lugar muito precário e ninguém parava a comprar nada ali. Daniel, que caminhava atrás, sorria muito, que era o que preocupava Rachel.

– Nada, Samuel – respondeu ela vagamente. Detiveram-se no local e ela pegou o jornal trouxa do dia. Quando começou a ler, Daniel chegou até ela e quitou-lhe o diário das mãos. Ela fitou-o zangada.

– Conseguiram! – exclamou o Comensal da Morte, ainda mais contente. Levantou os olhos até Rachel e colocou-lhe o jornal na frente de sua cara, fazendo que ela lesse a manchete: **Little Whinging foi invadida**. Ela pegou o diário novamente e continuou: "Indivíduos com máscaras incendiaram várias casas, provocando vários feridos e..."

Rachel passou o jornal a Samuel, já sem vontade de continuar lendo. _Ele_ tinha ido muito longe e ela odiou o jeito com que Daniel tomou a noticia. Cada dia odiava mais ser Comensal da Morte, ser assassina de inocentes e suportar a Daniel. Queria saber sobre sua família e... já logo saberia o que fazer a seguir. Seu próximo passo em sua investigação seria visitar os Longbottom, eles eram os próximos na lista de "tal vez parentes"... Mas, como sempre, Voldemort e Daniel, indiretamente, estavam impedindo seus planos. Olhou a Samuel e voltou a caminhar, sem voltar o olhar atrás.


	8. A falha de Rachel

**Adoro este capitulo porque nele surge (não aparece, **_**surge**_**) um dos meus personagens favoritos que não é OC... Já vão ver.**

A FALHA DE RACHEL

Harry bateu na porta do dormitório de Gui com a mão tremendo de nervos. Finalmente ia descobrir a verdade sobre sua irmã e o que realmente acontecera com ela. Segundos depois, Lupin abriu-lhe a porta e Harry olhou para o interior, contente por perceber que ele estava sozinho.

– Oi, Harry! – exclamou o homem, sorrindo com uma expressão cansada.

– Oi, professor Lupin – disse Harry nervoso.

Lupin deixou Harry entrar, e Hermione e Rony acenaram com a mão, sorrindo para lhe dar ânimos antes que Remus fechasse a porta. Harry sentou-se na cama e Remus colocou uma cadeira na sua frente. O garoto coçou a nuca, as palavras fugiram de sua boca e já não soube como perguntar o que tanto ansiava saber.

– Você parece preocupado... O que aconteceu, Harry? – indagou Lupin observando-o intensamente. Harry pigarreou... O que diria a Lupin como tinha descoberto sobre sua irmã? Teria que dizer que esteve no Godric's Hollow... Ou poderia inventar outra coisa...

– É sobre... – começou Harry contendo-se –, sobre Claire.

– Claire? – perguntou Lupin abrindo muito os olhos, surpreendido y prendendo a respiração.

– Sim, Claire, minha irmã – disse Harry tentando não gritar. Lupin não conhecia a Claire ou o quê? Por um momento se sentiu como um tolo, mas desejava que alguém lhe explicasse a verdade.

– Sua... sua... Sua irmã? – gaguejou Remus, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Levou as mãos ao rosto e emitiu um soluço. Harry observou-o, agora ele estava surpreendido e não sabia o que fazer. – Foi minha culpa – disse o homem pouco depois com a voz fraca por seu choro silencioso.

– O quê? – exclamou Harry, aferrando-se ás mantas da cama para conter a emoção. O coração batia com força no lugar onde devia estar o pomo-de-adão.

– Eu estava cuidando de Claire... Ela tinha dois anos e a levei para dar uma volta... Lily pediu-me para levá-la porque fazia muito tempo que a menina não saía de casa... Mas foi um erro – Lupin levantou os olhos marejados para olhar Harry. – Eu estava sozinho, então os Comensais da Morte levaram Claire. Foi logo depois da profecia; a sequestraram e logo mandaram a mensagem dizendo que queriam você em troca... James e Lily não aceitaram porque sabiam que não a iam devolver. – Soluçou. Harry olhava seus pés, lembrando as lágrimas de sua mãe depois que recebera a mensagem. – Quando disseram que ela tinha morrido decidiram não falar mais dela, então guardaram todas suas coisas no sótão...

Harry pensou nas múltiplas fotos escondidas no sótão de sua antiga casa, resguardadas com correntes e cadeados.

– James nunca aceitou a morte de Claire – continuou Lupin, voltando a descer os olhos para o chão –, insistia em que ela poderia estar viva. Quando Claire nasceu, era muito pequena e tinha uma doença rara, então Dumbledore pediu que não fosse revelada sua existência até que estivesse totalmente recuperada. Tentaram de tudo para curá-la, mas era como si tivesse gripe permanente, tinha recaídas e falta de ar, até que Dumbledore conseguiu a cura depois de investigar muito todo tipo de poções. Ela estava quase totalmente recuperada quando aconteceu o sequestro... Sua existência nesse momento continuava um segredo y todos decidiram que continuasse assim para evitar as notícias e mais problemas.

Ele se deteve para tomar ar e olhar Harry. Sentia-se realmente muito culpado por tudo, e Harry pôde vê-lo em seus olhos. Lupin continuou:

– Peter deve ter contado a Você-Sabe-Quem sobre Claire antes de se transformar em guardião secreto. Então a sequestraram para te pedir em troca, mas Lily e James não aceitaram porque sabiam que a matariam de um jeito ou de outro. Contra a vontade de James, Dumbledore insistiu em que se escondessem debaixo do encantamento Fidelio, dizendo que poderiam recuperar a menina depois... Mas não foi assim. – Fez uma pausa ao ver que Harry se continha para evitar mostrar que as lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos. – A tua história só ficou famosa depois do ataque à sua casa... Ninguém lembrava que tua irmã existiu, além do mais, poucos sabiam dela. Muitas vezes Sirius insistiu em te contar sobre ela, mas Dumbledore assegurava que ainda não era o momento... Que você não estava preparado para sofrer uma morte mais na família...

Harry apertou os punhos.

– Por que não me contaram nada? –indagou em voz mais alta do que pretendia, pondo-se de pé de um pulo.

– Não queríamos que juntasse mais ódio por Você-Sabe-Quem do que você já sente – respondeu Lupin, também se levantando e colocando as mãos nos ombros de Harry. – Nem queríamos que você sofresse mais do que sofres pela morte de seus pais, Harry...

Harry não respondeu, ficou em silêncio e olhou o chão.

– Rony, você é um imbecil! – escutaram os dois que gritava uma voz. Harry olhou Lupin levantando as sobrancelhas e os dois saíram, descendo as escadas rapidamente. Harry já imaginava o que era, embora tivesse uma esperança de que não fosse assim: Rony estava de pé, vermelho até as meias e Hermione o observava com fúria. Parecia ter sido ela quem tinha gritado. – Não posso acreditar que você pense isso de mim! – voltou a gritar a garota. Rony bufou zangado e olhou para outro lado.

– O que esperava que pensasse, Mione? – replicou Rony cruzando os braços. Harry aproximou-se, perplexo.

– O que aconteceu – perguntou Harry.

– Pergunte a Ronald – gritou Hermione, dando meia volta. Subiu as escadas velozmente e desapareceu. Harry olhou Rony, que ainda estava vermelho, mas não pôde perguntar nada porque a senhora Weasley os chamou para jantar.

– R – B –

Rachel, ao acordar na manhã de 24 de dezembro, abriu os olhos com lentidão e olhou a cama ao seu lado. Ali estava Daniel dormindo profundamente; e Rachel teve um repentino impulso de mata-lo ali mesmo, vingar-se pela morte de Draco, mas se conteve. Não podia simplesmente matar a um dos servos de Voldemort sem um motivo em especial. Levantou-se e abriu a janela da hospedagem, observando a cidade trouxa de Oxford. Sorriu ao ver o céu. Já era 24 de dezembro, dia de seu aniversário de dezenove anos.

Um som a fez esquecer o que estava pensando. Virou-se e, sobre o criado mudo que estava entre sua cama e a de Samuel, estava Fawkes, imponente, sacudindo a cauda de ouro brilhante, estendendo à Rachel uma pata onde estava amarrada uma carta.

– Fawkes! – exclamou Rachel em voz baixa, contente. O fénix observou-a com seus olhos brilhantes com um ar de mistério. Ela pegou a carta e voltou a olhar o pássaro. – Acho que você foi o único que lembrou de meu aniversário – murmurou –, obrigada.

Fawkes sacudiu as asas e, com um estampido, desapareceu. Samuel e Daniel acordaram de um pulo, olhando ao redor e apontando com suas varinhas cada ponto do dormitório que parecia suspeito. Rachel guardou a carta no bolso de sua calça jeans rapidamente.

– Que foi esse barulho? – perguntou Daniel, agora apontando à Rachel.

– Nada, _Danny_ – murmurou Rachel, enfatizando o apelido do jovem com desdém porque sabia que ele não gostava. Dirigiu-se até o armário e pegou sua mochila de dentro. – Vamos, temos que ir.

Samuel e Daniel pegaram suas coisas e saíram da hospedagem em direção ao centro da cidade de Oxford. Caminharam em silêncio durante quinze minutos até que Samuel se deteve, revirando todos os bolsos da sua capa e de sua calça. Rachel o olhou sem entender, apresando-o.

– Esqueci uma coisa – disse ele e, dando meia volta, correu até se perder de vista entre a multidão.

– O que esqueceu esse idiota? – perguntou Daniel mal-humorado. Rachel deu os ombros.

– Vai na frente que eu vou ver onde ele está – disse ela e foi atrás de Samuel.

– H – P –

Na manhã da véspera de Natal, Harry sentia-se um pouco preocupado e incômodo. Tinha um estranho pressentimento e não podia escondê-lo; Gina e Hermione disseram-lhe que não tinha nada de que se preocupar. O garoto havia tido um sonho com Rachel em que ela o seguia para mata-lo... Ainda não sabia por que ela estava no Godric's Hollow e por que o tinha ajudado. Era tudo muito estranho e suspeito... E por que o rosto dela lhe resultava funestamente familiar? Tinha visto ela antes... Mas onde? Tocando a testa involuntariamente, desceu para tomar o café da manhã.

– R – B –

– O que você esqueceu? – perguntou Rachel quando os dois chegaram à hospedagem. Samuel revirava freneticamente inclinado sobre o armário até que pegou uma caixa azul de uma gaveta. Sorrindo, incorporou-se.

– Aqui está – exclamou, estendendo a caixa a Rachel, sorrindo ainda más. Ela o observou, lembrando que essa era a caixinha que Samuel tinha comprado em uma das lojas da Travessa do Tranco a mediados de novembro.

– O que é? – indagou a garota franzindo a testa, pegando a caixa com ambas as mãos, sentindo-a extremadamente leve.

– Vai, abre... É meu presente... De aniversário... – murmurou Samuel, ficando um pouco vermelho y baixou os olhos. – Acho que a senhorita vai precisá-lo... e muito.

Rachel desfez o laço de fita azul mar que segurava a tampa e abriu a caixa. Dentro dela havia um pequeno bastão cor vermelho sangue com detalhes e inscrições em dourado. Confundida, ela pegou o objeto e leu o que estava escrito e um dos extremos em cor prateada: "slowy". Rachel já tinha ouvido falar alguma coisa sobre os Slowy, mas não lembrava onde.

Não teve tempo de pensar por muito tempo: sentiu o familiar aperto no braço, indicando que Voldemort a estava chamando.

Os dois aparataram em uma fria sala de estar. Ali já estava Daniel esperando-os junto com meia dúzia de Comensais da Morte, entre eles Belatriz Lestrange e Dolohov. Não tiveram tempo de aguardar muito, a única porta abriu com um breve chiado e Rachel deu meia volta ao tempo de ver ao Lorde das Trevas entrar.

– Tenho um importante trabalho para todos vocês – disse Voldemort, com seu habitual arrastrar de palavras, fitando cada um dos presentes. – Quero que vocês vão Ottery Saint Catchpole.

Rachel sentiu que seu estômago tinha caído a seus pés.

– Ou seja, à casa da família Weasley. Aqui temos – fitou Rachel com um sorriso – alguém que já esteve lá e pode... digamos, _convidá-los_.

– O quê? – sussurrou Rachel quase sem voz.

Não podia fazê-lo... Não podia atacas as únicas pessoas que a trataram com carinho. Mas também não podia se negar, estava rodeada por sete Comensais da Morte e estava na frente do mesmíssimo Lorde Voldemort. Si tentava dizer os motivos pelos quais não queria matar os Weasley, eles a assassinariam. _Não posso fazê-lo_... pensou com raiva. Olhou Samuel, sem saber o quê fazer, mas não pode evitar assentir a Voldemort.

– H – P –

Estava escuro e Harry apenas pôde avistar os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort entre as trevas. Procurou sua varinha, mas não a encontrou por nenhuma parte... Onde estava? Voldemort aproximava-se a ele com um pacote estranho em seus braços e viu em seguida que era uma menina de uns dois anos, que cochilava sobre o peito coberto com uma capa do Senhor das Trevas... Claire. Harry tentou gritar, de evitar que ele a machucasse... Tudo voltou a ficar escuro e o garoto apenas ouviu a voz de Voldemort, rindo, lançando a maldição mortal.

– Claire!

Harry acordou no meio da noite, suando frio.

– O que foi? – perguntou Rony sonolento, dando meia volta em sua cama.

– Nada, Rony – respondeu Harry. – Volta a dormir.

Quando Harry ouviu os roncos do ruivo que indicavam que ele voltara a dormir, desceu até a cozinha observando o relógio. Continuava indicando _perigo de morte_, mas nessa ocasião Harry sentiu um arrepio.

– R – B –

Rachel acompanhava aos Comensais da Morte até a Toca, tratando de pensar algum jeito de impedir o ataque, mas não lhe vinha nada à cabeça. Caminhava atrás de Daniel e Belatriz, com a cabeça baixa, enquanto se aproximavam à casa protegida por vários feitiços. Por causa disto, tiveram que aparatar um pouco mais longe do local do ataque.

– Como o Lorde das Trevas ordenou, cerquem a choupana – berrou Belatriz em tom autoritário, olhando Rachel com um sorriso desdenhoso estampado em seu rosto. Essa era uma das raras vezes em que Voldemort não colocava Rachel no comando de um ataque, como tinha acontecido quando tentaram pegar Potter no Ministério de Magia uns dois anos atrás, e ela sabia por que: Voldemort já não confiava nela.

Rachel, junto a Samuel, se deteve na frente da porta da casa, segurando a varinha com força na mão e com o coração batendo acelerado no peito. _Não posso fazê-lo_... Ouviu aos outros Comensais da Morte lançando maldições aos aurores que rodeavam a casa. Belatriz aproximou-se a ela, seu rosto iluminado funestamente pelas luzes verdes e vermelhas das diversas varinhas.

– Quer entrar? – perguntou ela com ironia. Rachel, com expressão de desprezo, assentiu. Belatriz sempre havia odiado ser superada por uma garotinha mimada em tudo, mas nesse momento estava desfrutando ser a pessoa em que Voldemort mais confiava nesse momento.

– Vamos entrar de uma vez... – grunhiu Rachel entredentes.

– H – P –

Harry estava por subir o lance de escadas quando ouviu murmúrios. Olhou pela janela e surpreendeu-se ao ver flashes vermelhos e verdes a través da cortina. Sua varinha estava no piso superior e lançou um palavrão por não trazê-la consigo. Não teve tempo de ir pegá-la: a porta principal abriu-se com um golpe surdo e Belatriz foi a primeira a entrar por ela; Samuel e Rachel entraram logo atrás. Harry ficou paralisado, surpreendido ao ver que a jovem que o tinha ajudado a achar o horcrux estava acompanhando os Comensais da Morte como se fosse um deles...

O pior é que ela _era_ um deles...

Lá encima, ouviram-se as vozes do senhor e a senhora Weasley e seus passos pela escada, mas Dolohov os atacou com um feitiço que os deixou inconscientes.

– Harry Potter... – exclamou Belatriz, como se estivesse feliz em vê-lo. Sorriu levantando a varinha para aponta-lo. – Vejo que está desarmado... Potter, isso não se faz... Por essa imprudência eu vou te matar...

– Desmaius!

Gina atacou Belatriz desde o alto da escada, mas ela foi surpreendida por um Comensal mascarado que a pegou. Rony, despenteado, ajudou sua irmã a se soltar acertando um feitiço ao homem e lançou a Harry sua varinha.

Rachel observou a Daniel, que sustentava a Hermione pela cintura com um braço e apontava seu pescoço com a varinha na outra mão. Tinha que ajuda-la... mas antes que pudesse reagir, Daniel saiu expelido pelos ares a causa de um feitiço que lhe havia lançado Samuel. Rachel observou por uns instantes seu companheiro, empunhou sua varinha e subiu as escadas para ajudar Hermione, que tinha caído e batido a cabeça contra uma parede.

– Granger, você está bem? – perguntou ao ver que ela abria os olhos. Ao reconhecê-la, Hermione soltou um grito e se separou de Rachel com um pulo.

– Você é uma Comensal da Morte! E nós confiamos em você!

– Granger, me escuta... – tentou se explicar, mas calou ao ver a Daniel se aproximar com uma ferida na testa. Rachel segurou Hermione pelo braço e a colocou atrás de si, encarando Daniel com a varinha em alto.

– O que está fazendo, Rachel? – perguntou Daniel furioso, levantando sua varinha também. – Agora vai defendê-los? – Franziu a testa, observando-a atentamente. Hermione aproximou-se à parede, recuando dois passos. – Você é uma traidora...

Harry, que estava na cozinha tratando de evitar que um Comensal da Morte atacara Gina e Kelly, escutou as últimas palavras de Daniel. Levantou os olhos até Rachel, que estava perto das escadas no piso superior protegendo a Hermione. Petrificou ao Comensal da Morte e subiu o lance de escadas, passando por Lupin que lhe gritou: "cuidado, Harry!" enquanto descia a ajudar Fred, Jorge e Rony.

– Será melhor que eu acabe com você... – ouviu Harry que sussurrava Daniel entredentes. Viu a Rachel por cima do ombro do Comensal da Morte e seus olhares se cruzaram. – Avada Kedavra! – proferiu Daniel.

Harry pulou e, de algum jeito que não soube explicar, conseguiu empurrar a Rachel contra a porta do quarto de Rony, que cedeu com o peso dos dois e caiu ao chão com um estrondo. Os dois se olharam, Rachel surpresa pela repentina reação do garoto que tinha que levar até Voldemort, e Harry sem entender por que tinha salvado a garota que ia matá-lo. De repente, como um trovão, lembrou onde tinha visto ela antes: no Ministério da Magia durante o resgate a Sirius.

– Você está bem? – perguntou Harry ajudando-a a se colocar de pé.

– Sim, eu acho...

Harry aproximou-se a Hermione, que estava sentada contra a parede, assustada: a maldição tinha passado a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Rachel voltou a empunhar sua varinha e se colocou frente a Daniel, disposta a atacá-lo e matá-lo. Finalmente poderia se vingar, já sabiam que era uma traidora, agora não tinha mais nada a perder.

E quando ia atacar, sentiu que seu braço começou a abrasar, assim como a todos os Comensais da Morte presentes ali, e em seu caso, a apertar também até que sentiu sua mão pulsar pela falta de sangue.

– Devemos ir! – gritou Daniel, olhando Belatriz que estava despenteada e acabara de desviar um feitiço de Lupin. Harry não entendeu nada. Tinham desistido? – O Senhor das Trevas quer que voltemos! Alguma coisa saiu errada! – exclamou Daniel zangado e fitou Rachel. – Vem conosco? – perguntou, estendendo a mão para a jovem.

Rachel não entendeu por que agora Daniel oferecia sua mão, se segundos antes ele tentara matá-la. Ele fixou seus olhos azuis nos dela, castanhos, e pôde ver um vislumbre estranho neles. Ela, ainda perplexa, aceitou sua mão, contemplou a Harry pedindo desculpas com os olhos em silêncio e todos desaparataram, deixando a Harry e os outros confusos.

– R – B –

– Explique-se, Rachel! – disse Voldemort num tom zangado, mas a olhava com decepção. Rachel sentia medo, tanto como nunca sentira antes. Não tinha como se explicar, era uma traidora e todos sabiam disso.

– Senhor, eu... – murmurou ela, olhando o chão e tremendo. Samuel segurou sua mão e Rachel se tranquilizou. Os tremores cederam.

– Eu explico – interveio Daniel e Samuel o contemplou franzindo as sobrancelhas, desviando em seguida os olhos até sua ama. – Rachel só não pôde matar essas pessoas porque a salvaram da morte, são parte dela. E, na minha opinião, isso nós é mais fácil e conveniente – concluiu estrategicamente. Rachel abriu a boca com incredulidade e contemplou-o com os olhos muito abertos.

– Continue – disse Voldemort com interesse.

– Si ela finge estar arrependida, coisa que não será muito difícil depois do teatro que fez hoje – começou, dando um rápido olhar pejorativo à garota –, pode ser uma excelente espiã junto com sua estúpida mascote – adicionou, observando a Samuel e pareceu que saíam faíscas de ambos pares de olhos.

O Lorde das Trevas pensou-o por uns instantes e logo um sorriso surgiu em sua boca sem lábios.

– Gosto do jeito como pensa, Daniel – aprovou Voldemort. – Tome conta disso.

O jovem Comensal da Morte assentiu com uma inclinação com a cabeça e saiu do local; Rachel e Samuel inclinaram-se levemente ante Voldemort antes de sair atrás dele. Meia hora depois, estavam hospedados em outra pensão trouxa de uma cidade próxima. Rachel sentou-se na cama e olhou a Daniel, disposta a colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

– Por que me salvou? Você seria a pessoa que ficaria mais feliz com o meu assassinato.

– Não me convém que você morra – respondeu ele com indiferença. Samuel saiu do banheiro com o barulho da descarga atrás dele e sentou-se onde segundos antes estava Rachel, que tinha se posto de pé para encarar Daniel.

– Se você me tentou matar também!

Daniel não respondeu.

– H – P –

– Estão todos bem? – perguntou Lupin desde a cozinha. Harry desceu e se dirigiu até Rony, que estava tendido no chão perto da porta principal. Hermione também se aproximou, preocupada y chamando por ele. Pouco depois, o ruivo entreabriu os olhos.

– Você está bem? – perguntou a castanha segurando o rosto de Rony entre as mãos.

– Quem é Rony? – indagou ele, sentando-se e levando a mão à cabeça, com uma expressão de dor. Olhou a Harry e deu um pulo. – Quem é você?

– Como assim _quem sou eu_? – perguntou Harry e olhou a Hermione como pedindo ajuda. – O que está acontecendo com você, Rony?

– Eu não sou Rony – afirmou ele, vincando a testa. Harry ajudou-o a se sentar em uma das cadeiras da cozinha. – E onde eu estou?

Hermione cruzou os braços, olhando-o zangada.

– Rony, isso não tem graça – falou ela, pousando as mãos na cintura. – Fomos atacados pelos Comensais da Morte e você fica fazendo piada. Já para com isso.

– Mas já disse que eu não sou Rony – voltou a dizer o ruivo, observando-a com um estranho brilho em seus olhos. – Eu sou Alan A. Allan e... Podem me explicar o que aconteceu? – perguntou confuso e Harry não gostou disso.

Lupin chegou à cozinha ajudando a senhora Weasley, que chorava e observava a casa ao seu redor com pena. Fred e Jorge estavam fora verificando se tudo estava em ordem e o senhor Weasley revistava, junto a Carlinhos, o primer andar. Tonks tentava consolar a mãe dos ruivos.

– Isso é preocupante – disse Hermione, franzindo a testa e analisando a Rony com o olhar, enquanto Gina se aproximava a ver o que estava acontecendo e se sentava na cadeira mais próxima. Lupin observou a Rony.

– O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou.

– Acho que perdeu a memoria... – respondeu Hermione. Rony a olhou aborrecido.

– Sei exatamente quem eu sou. Sou Alan A. Allan, filho de Alexander Allan e Alessa Allan, bruxos da terceira classe da Ordem de Merlin... E os dois trabalham em um alto posto do Ministério – rebateu o ruivo.

– Eu li sobre todas as pessoas que estão na Ordem de Merlin até a quarta classe e não existe nenhum Allan – exclamou Hermione enfastiada.

O ruivo abriu a boca incrédulo, mas logo a fechou para ficar uns segundos pensativo, olhando a cada um dos presentes que o observavam como se esperassem que voltara à realidade.

– Então já sei o que aconteceu – disse Rony finalmente.

– O que? – perguntou Harry nervoso, desejando que acabara toda essa loucura de uma vez porque a senhora Weasley chorava ainda mais.

– Todos temos uma dupla personalidade, como uma dupla cara, o oposto, e esse Rony é minha outra personalidade ou vice-versa – explicou Rony com voz superior que fazia lembrar Hermione quando dava seus sermões nas salas de aula.

O senhor Weasley e Carlinhos voltaram.

– Estão todos bem por aqui? – perguntou o dono da casa.

– Rony está na sua _outra cara_ – disse Gina.

O ruivo olhou seu pai disposto a explicar novamente o que tinha acontecido.

– Olhe, senhor pai de Ronald, é simples – começou a dizer Rony –, quando o seu filho bateu a cabeça, teve uns instantes de sono profundo, mas essa choque cerebral fez que seu filho continuasse dormindo e surgisse sua outra consciência. Ou seja, _eu_.

– Hermione, você tem competência – anunciou Fred, que voltava junto a George rindo. A garota fez uma careta, sem gostar do novo Rony: Alan A. Allan.


	9. O último horcruxe

O ÚLTIMO HORCRUXE

Rachel segurava com força contra o peito a carta que Fawkes tinha-lhe trazido. Samuel estava com ela e ambos caminhavam rapidamente pelas ruas escuras de Cambridge. Daniel estava a uns metros na frente dos dois, batendo distraidamente as paredes dos altos edifícios com sua varinha, provocando que saíssem faíscas dela, mas a pesar de tudo ele parecia muito feliz.

– A senhorita ainda se sente chateada – começou a perguntar Samuel em voz baixa, levantando os olhos até sua ama com preocupação – por ter atacado a família Weasley?

Rachel não respondeu, fitando o chão enquanto caminhava. Logo ergueu os olhos para observar Daniel: ainda não conseguia entender por que ele a havia ajudado, se momentos antes ele intentara matá-la... Simplesmente tudo era contraditório. O jovem Comensal da Morte, à sua frente, se deteve e deu meia volta, esperando a que Rachel o alcançara. Seu ar era de seriedade.

– Temos que encontrar um jeito de te colocar dentro da casa dos Weasley sem levantar suspeitas – disse ele franzindo a testa e voltando a caminhar ao lado dos dois. – Eles já estão desconfiando de você...

– Sério? – grunhiu ela com desdém, soltando um riso azedo. – Eles já sabem que eu sou uma Comensal da Morte! Não vou voltar a pôr os pés lá sabendo que vão me matar – rebateu ela com segurança, franzindo o nariz e olhando a Daniel com ódio. – E por que você precisa que eu faça isso, heim? Por quê?

– Você só tem que cumprir, são ordens do Senhor das Trevas.

Rachel pôs cara de que queria se queixar, mas calou-se. Não queria voltar a discutir. Sabia que tudo isso tinha sido idéia de Daniel e, por algum motivo, queria que ela estivesse viva... pelo menos por enquanto.

– H – P –

Harry, Rony e Hermione conseguiram escapar da estreita vigilância de Arthur, Molly, Lupin e Tonks com muito esforço, saindo dos domínios dos feitiços e encantamentos que protegiam a Toca com a desculpa de que iriam a passear perto da colina. Em um instante de distração, se distanciaram o mais rápido que puderam e desaparataram. Acamparam em um claro de uma floresta que beirava o rio Tâmesis, e Hermione encheu o local com complicados feitiços. Harry pensou que ela estava exagerando, mas ela respondeu que "se tratando de segurança, nada é exagerado", e Rony, por incrível que parecesse, estava de acordo com ela.

– Agora não temos como ter notícias do mundo mágico... – suspirou Hermione um pouco preocupada, sentada sobre um banquinho dentro da carpa. Seus olhos se umedeceram levemente.

– Não se preocupe senhorita Granger – disse Rony com voz teatral e se pondo de pé. – O senhor Potter derrotará Quem-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear depois que elimine os horcruxes.

– Sem essa, Rony! Não sei onde está o último horcruxe, o relicário está em mãos de não se sabe quem e a taça é praticamente indestrutível – grunhiu Harry de mau humor. Hermione levantou os olhos até ele, surpreendida.

– Pensei que você já tinha destruído essa coisa! – exclamou ela se pondo de pé ao lado de Rony.

– Não, já intentei de tudo... – respondeu ele com distração, sem lhe dar importância. Seus olhos se desviaram até a fotografia de seus pais que tinha levado com ele, ambos sorrindo alegremente enquanto dançavam em uma praça em um dia de outono. Hermione já imaginava em que estava pensando.

– Você quer buscar Claire, não é? Harry, escuta, sua irmã está...

– Está errada, Hermione – disse ele em voz mais alta do que pretendia, agora fitando-a com olhos firmes. – Você ouviu o que disse Hagrid e Lupin: _não encontraram seu corpo_. Ela está viva, eu sei, não a mataram...

Rony colocou-se entre os dois.

– Senhor Potter, não há chances de que a senhorita Potter este com vida. Quem-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear não a deixaria viver, nem mesmo se os Potter tivessem concedido a troca...

Hermione assentiu, indicando que estava de acordo com o ruivo. Harry suspirou, sem vontade de discutir.

– R – B –

– Poderia se explicar, Rachel? – pediu Voldemort em um tom nefasto, jogando sobre a mesa o exemplar de _O Pasquim_. Ela estava na sua frente, com a cabeça baixa, acompanhada por seu fiel companheiro Samuel. – Como você deixou que descobrissem a sua identidade? – Rachel continuou a fixar o olhar no chão sem dizer nada, como se o piso de azulejos pretos fosse mais interessante de admirar. – Eu pedi apenas que me trouxesses o editor de _O Pasquim_ e todo o plano falha por sua culpa – Voldemort a olhava com atenção, desapontado e zangado ao mesmo tempo. – Você só tem me decepcionado muito nos últimos tempos, Rachel.

– Sinto muito, meu lorde, não voltará a se repetir – desculpou-se a garota, sem erguer os olhos.

– Já ouvi isso da sua boca a última vez que te encomendei alguma coisa... – lembrou-lhe o Senhor das Trevas com um ar maléfico que fez que ela estremecesse por primeira vez na sua vida de medo. – Mas como sou um Lorde misericordioso, eu confiarei em que você não voltará a falhar, senão essa seria sua última missão – sibilou ele como último aviso.

– H – P –

Hermione voltou de sua passada pela cidade trouxa que estava perto com o rosto coberto por um cachecol azul e o cabelo escondido debaixo de um gorro de lã. Havia conseguido um exemplar de _O Pasquim_ em uma loja trouxa, enfeitiçada como se fosse uma velha revista de jardinaria e, pelo o que parecia, repelia os trouxas, porque o vendedor piscou-lhe um olho e lhe cobrou em dinheiro mágico. Entregou-o a Harry em seguida que chegou, mostrando-lhe a manchete que dizia: **Comensais da Morte atacam O Pasquim**. Rony se aproximou com curiosidade.

– "Dois Comensais da Morte e um lobisomem atacaram a central da revista" – leu Harry em voz alta. – "Um deles, Rachel Alice Blane, parecia evitar qualquer ataque, e o segundo Comensal da Morte, chamado Daniel (não se conseguiram mais informações), atacou ao fotógrafo oficial da revista, o senhor Bonnie Ryan. O lobisomem, Samuel Olsen, 23, destruiu somente máquinas e mesas" Eu sabia que Rachel não era de confiança! – exclamou o moreno, passando a revista a Rony, que ficou observando-a intensamente. Hermione aproximou-se ao ruivo.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa Rony... quer dizer, Allan? – perguntou a castanha. Rony não respondeu, só pegou uma pena e circulou alguma coisa no articulo.

– Vocês me disseram que quem havia apanhado o verdadeiro relicário de Slytherin foi R.A.B... – começou a dizer o ruivo em um tom teatral e colocou a revista frente aos olhos de Harry e Hermione: ele tinha circulado as iniciais de **R**achel **A**lice **B**lane.

Hermione ficou paralisada ao lado de Harry, com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

– Não... posso... acreditar... – exclamou uns segundos depois.

– Pois eu sim – afirmou Rony sorrindo.

– Por quê? – quis saber Harry fitando seu amigo sem entender, sentando-se para não cair pela surpresa.

– Pelo o que me contaram – disse o ruivo, deixando a revista sobre um dos beliches que estavam ao seu lado, – esse tal R.A.B. colocou um bilhete no horcruxe falso, não? E esse bilhete era para Quem-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear. A senhorita Blane atacou a revista contra sua vontade, isso está escrito no artículo. Ou seja, é uma Comensal da Morte que parece não querer ser.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, começando a entender a argumentação de seu amigo.

– Por isso ela tratou de nos ajudar no ataque à Toca – comentou a castanha em seguida, sentando-se no banquinho ao lado de Harry, observando-o. – Mas por que ela queria os horcruxes? Se Você-Sabe-Quem fica sabendo que ela, uma Comensal da Morte, está procurando os horcruxes, a mataria sem duvidar...

– Não sei – murmurou Harry. – Mas agora eu sei por que ela foi até o Godric's Hollow aquela noite...

– R – B –

– Estou famoso! – exclamou Samuel com imensa alegria no momento que ficaram o suficientemente longe dos aposentos do Senhor das Trevas, mas sem sair do enorme refugio. O lobisomem tinha _O Pasquim_ na Mao, observando sua foto. – Sou famoso!

– Não seja idiota, cachorrinho – grunhiu Daniel batendo com o punho o braço de Samuel, fazendo que ele lançara um gemido.

– Deixa ele, Danny – disse Rachel em um tom repreensivo. Ela estava sentada em um sofá, deixando sua mente levá-la até suas lembranças mais antigas. Sentia-se estranha ao voltar a aquele lugar depois do que lhe contara Dumbledore. – O coitado só tá se divertindo...

Daniel deixou-se cair no sofá ao lado da garota, enquanto Samuel ainda segurava com satisfação a revista: o Samuel da foto pegava algum objeto do local e o lançava ao chão, rindo como um bobo; Rachel, ao fundo, lançava maldições com agilidade para todos os lados. Daniel aparecia rapidamente correndo de um lado para o outro. Os três levavam máscaras, mas isso não tinha impedido que os identificassem.

– Ei, Rachel, você ainda não fez o que eu te mandei – exigiu Daniel num tom ranzinza, observando-a com olhos frios.

Rachel virou a cabeça até ele franzindo a sobrancelha.

– O que você quer, Daniel? – indagou ela soando ameaçadora. Daniel estreitou os olhos. – Sei que não foi _Ele_ quem te pediu que eu fosse com os Weasley... Você deu a idéia...

Daniel a fitou por uns instantes, logo observou Samuel, quem agora pendurava a foto na parede da salinha com um feitiço. O Comensal da Morte soltou um suspiro, pegou a Rachel pelo braço fazendo-a entrar em um quarto que estava ao lado e colocou-a contra a parede, trancando a porta com sua varinha.

– Eu quero o mesmo que você, Rachel – sussurrou Daniel colocando-se na frente de Rachel com uma mão apoiada na parede atrás da garota. Ela sentiu-se encurralada, sua mão se mexeu rapidamente até o bolso onde guardava a varinha, mas não a pegou. – Eu estive te vigiando mais tempo do que você imagina. Sei que roubou o relicário de Slytherin e que ajudou a Potter a pegar a taça de Hufflepuff.

Rachel o observou com atenção, franzindo as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de dúvida.

– A onde você quer chegar com tudo isso? – perguntou a jovem em voz baixa. Os dois estavam no lugar menos indicado para conversar sobre o assunto. Ela temeu que as paredes tivessem ouvidos.

Daniel sorriu y Rachel sentiu sua respiração cálida em seu rosto.

– Estou procurando o mesmo que você, Rachel, respostas... E tal vez vingança.

Rachel perguntou-se se aquele brilho estranho que agora via nos olhos de Daniel era o mesmo brilho que lhe ofereciam os olhos de Harry Potter: uma perda familiar. Quem sabe seus olhos tivessem esse mesmo brilho...

Alguém bateu na porta e Daniel apartou-se dela para abri-la com a varinha. Samuel entrou com uma expressão séria. Rachel aproximou-se com preocupação.

– O Lorde das Trevas a está chamando, senhorita Blane.

– R – B –

Rachel encontrou-se a sós com Lorde Voldemort em uma sala em penumbras. Ela sabia que ele lhe daria as instruções para a próxima missão e sabia também que não podia falhar se queria continuar com vida. Era a primeira vez que sentia medo da ordem que ele podia dar... Por que agora tinha medo? Ela era uma das melhores seguidoras de Voldemort, não duvidava em matar e torturar qualquer um e era excelente espiã. Depois de tantos anos de treinamento nas artes das trevas... Tinha-se abrandado?

– O que quer de mim, meu Lorde? – perguntou ela curvando-se levemente.

Voldemort sorriu antes de responder.

– Quero a Harry Potter.

– A Potter? – repetiu Rachel com sobressalto, observando com a boca aberta. Voldemort fitava-a sem expressão no rosto pálido.

– Acha que não pode fazê-lo?

– Cla... claro, meu Lorde – murmurou Rachel apenas inclinando a cabeça, mas não estava totalmente segura de poder fazê-lo.

– H – P –

Tinha anoitecido já e o trio estava deitado cada um em seu correspondente beliche. Hermione lia _Hogwarts, uma história_ para ver se encontrava alguma pista sobre o último horcruxe, mas não achava nada. Rony lia um livro titulado _Magia para expertos_, sentado com as pernas cruzadas sobre os lençóis, e Harry olhava as tábuas da cama do ruivo que estava sobre ele com as mãos na nuca. Pensava cada foto que tinha visto de sua irmã... Tinha albergado por uns instantes a esperança de que não estava só no mundo, que existia uma irmã perdida por aí, talvez desterrada em um orfanato ou indigente pelas ruas trouxas sem saber sequer quem era realmente... Mas conhecia Voldemort e sabia que a mataria no momento em que não recebera a Harry em troca. Por um segundo preferiu estar morto e ter deixado a Claire em seu lugar, viva, e tal vez seus pais não tivessem perecido aquele 31 de outubro de 1981.

– A ver, Harry, o último horcruxe é algum objeto de Rowena Ravenclaw, não? Mas... o quê? – perguntou a voz de Hermione de repente, que provinha da cama de baixo, fechando o livro com um baque e tirando a Harry de seus pensamentos.

– Não achou nada aí? – grunhiu ele girando para um lado e agarrou-se à sua almofada. – E você não sabe o que podemos usar para destruí-lo que fique ao nosso alcance?

– Canino de basilisco? – indagou a castanha em um tom irônico.

– A espada de Godric Gryffindor é uma boa opção – interveio Rony sem apartar os olhos do livro.

Harry sentou-se e espichou o pescoço para olhar a Rony na cama de cima. Então, pensou ele, tinha que voltar a Hogwarts para procurar a espada e aproveitar para evitar o ataque que Crabbe e Goyle disseram que ia acontecer. Talvez o último horcruxe estivesse no colégio também... Não custava nada verificar. Hermione o observou como se pedisse que lhe contasse seus planos.

– Vamos voltara a Hogwarts – disse o de olhos verdes desviando o olhar do rosto de Hermione que estava debaixo dele para Rony, quem agora tinha a toda a atenção voltada para ele. – Devemos destruir a taça e encontrar o outro horcruxe. Logo vamos a impedir que Voldemort...

Um vento forte entrou na carpa e derribou tudo o que era de um peso consideravelmente leve. Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram com suas varinhas iluminando ao redor e viram três sombras descendendo do escuro céu que tomaram a forma de três pessoas quando chegaram ao chão. Harry reconheceu a Rachel e a seu companheiro Samuel, e com eles estava o Comensal da Morte que tinha tentado matar a jovem Blane na Toca.

– Nos chamou, Potter...? – murmurou o Comensal da Morte com ironia.

Rachel, de pé atrás dele, sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro mexendo os lábios dizendo: "eu te avisei". Daniel levantou sua varinha e apontou com ela a Hermione, sorrindo de lado.

– Oi de novo, senhorita – saudou ele, lembrando-lhe à castanha que ele era quem a havia atacado na Toca. – Nosso primeiro encontro foi um pouco... repentino. Sou Daniel – e em seguida olhou a Rachel. – Vamos, Rachel, o Lorde das Trevas convidou-os a seu refúgio...

– Não se meta, Daniel – repus a jovem segurando-o pelo braço e fulminando-o com o olhar.

Harry tinha que distrair a Daniel, assim podia conversar com Rachel. Hermione pensava no mesmo, mas Rony adiantou-se:

– _Desmaius!_

Daniel saiu expelido pelos ares e desapareceu entre as árvores da floresta. Rachel olhou o ruivo com perplexidade e viu então que Harry a apontava com a varinha diretamente ao seu rosto; pelo o que parecia estava muito zangado.

– O que você quer de verdade, Blane?

Ela levantou também sua própria varinha.

– Não quero te machucar, Potter. Você não deveria ter chamado a gente... – ela suspirou fitando-o com seus olhos castanhos.

– Confiei em você! E o único que você quer é me levar até Voldemort! – gritou Harry furioso. A varinha tremia em sua mão. – Você atacou os Weasley, as pessoas que te acolheram sem te perguntar nada...! CONFIAMOS EM VOCÊ!

– Não me conhece, Potter, não deveria me julgar – rebateu ela com os dentes apertados em um gesto de fúria. Hermione levou as mãos à boca e Rony se afastou para cuidar a Daniel para que não acordasse.

– Seu amigo acabou de dizer que vocês estão aqui para me levar a esse refugio! – voltou a gritar Harry; de sua varinha saíam faíscas. – Vamos, faz isso, e Voldemort vai te encher de glórias!

Samuel se mexeu inquieto ao lado de sua ama, olhando a varinha de Harry com temor a que lhe acontecesse alguma coisa com Rachel.

– Senhorita Blane... o Lorde das Trevas vai matá-la se não fazer o que lhe pediu – interveio, sabendo as intenções de sua ama. Harry observou-o e logo desviou o olhar até Hermione, que estava ao seu lado com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se estivesse medindo as palavras antes de dizer:

– Você roubou o relicário, Rachel Alice Blane – disse então a castanha, levantando também sua varinha. – Você-Sabe-Quem não ficará feliz em saber isso... Se levar a Harry eu conto que nos ajudou a pegar o horcruxe no Godric's Hollow.

Rachel pareceu vacilar e baixou a varinha. Samuel pareceu alarmado diante de tal gesto.

– Vocês não entendem minhas razões – murmurou ela.

– Não, sinceramente não entendo – resmungou Harry sem deixar de apontá-la.

Rachel, depois de uns segundos refletindo sobre o que fazer, tirou a mochila dos ombros e abriu o zíper. Harry seguia todos os seus movimentos com o olhar; ela sacou um objeto e estendeu-lhe ao garoto: era o verdadeiro relicário de Slytherin, reconheceu-o em seguida porque sua cicatriz doeu com só olhá-lo. Sem baixar a varinha, pegou-o.

– Posso te dar o outro horcruxe que tenho... – começou a dizer Rachel, – mas não posso voltar de mãos abanando, Potter, senão vão me matar. Já te ajudei muito como para terminar pagando com minha própria vida.

Hermione deu um passo à frente com decisão, guardando a varinha.

– Me leva como prisioneira – interveio ela. – Em troca entregue o outro horcruxe.

– Hermione! – exclamou Harry olhando-a com os olhos redondos de surpresa, sentindo uma gota de suor correndo por um lado da cara. – Não faça isso!

– Não há outra opção. Você-Sabe-Quem vai te matar si você vai com ela, e ela vai morrer se não levar alguma coisa importante... – Não duvidou nem um instante quando terminou de falar.

Samuel agora olhou a Rachel com alívio.

– Eu irei cuidá-la, Potter – disse Rachel tentando forçar um sorriso, mas como não conseguiu simulou levando os olhos até a mochila e tirando de dentro dele o arco que tinha usado para atacar ao grifo. – Toma, Granger, este é o arco de Rowena. _Ele_ me deu isto confiando que em minhas mãos estaria mais seguro, mas não desconfiava que eu já soubesse que era um horcruxe.

Ouviu-se um golpe seco e o ruído de um corpo caindo ao chão. Em seguida Daniel se aproximou irritado e segurando fortemente a varinha em alto. Rachel segurou a Hermione pelo braço o mais rápido que pôde e desaparatou, seguida em seguida por Samuel. Daniel lançou um olhar fulminante a Harry e fez o mesmo que seus companheiros, deixando ao garoto confuso.

Rony caminhou até ele com passo lento e com a mão segurando sua cabeça, de onde surgia um fio de sangue.

– O... o que aconteceu? Onde a gente tá?

Parecia que Rony tinha deixado de ser Allan A. Allan.

– R – B –

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos percebeu que estava em um aposento que não era muito pequeno: a pintura estava se descascando e a única janela estava entabuada. No momento em que Rachel a soltou caiu cobre uma cama cheia de pó. Samuel apareceu dois segundos depois, balanceando-se por uns instantes até que deixou de piscar os olhos e enfocou a visão. Daniel não demorou em aparatar também.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo, sua tola? – rugiu ele pegando a Rachel pelo braço e sacudindo-a com violência. Ela se soltou com outro movimento igualmente violento e apontou-o com sua varinha diretamente ao seu peito. Samuel fez o mesmo colocando-se ao lado de sua ama.

– Olha aqui, _Danny_, desaparece da minha frente se não quer que eu seja a última pessoa que você vai ver na sua miserável vida! – rebateu ela aos gritos. Daniel separou a varinha da jovem com uma bofetada. – E você sabe muito bem que eu tenho a coragem de fazê-lo!

– Se o Senhor das Trevas descobre alguma coisa, não vou duvidar de te matar ali mesmo. Não vou deixar de lado os meus propósitos só porque uma menina idiota quer trair o maior bruxo das trevas. Que besteira! – grunhiu em voz baixa antes de sair batendo a porta com muita força ao fechá-la. Samuel guardou sua varinha. Rachel suspirou com alivio e desviou os olhos até Hermione, quem estava ligeiramente assustada. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Devo amarrar suas mãos, Granger – pediu Rachel logo depois que sua raiva diminuiu um pouco.

– Pode me chamar de Hermione.

Rachel virou-se até a castanha e com uma sacudida de sua varinha fez surgir umas cordas que prenderam os pulsos de Hermione. Em seguida fez um sinal com a cabeça a Samuel e ele saiu do quarto.

– Me perdoa, Hermione...

Rachel levantou-se e sem querer deixou cair sua mochila, fazendo que todas as coisas que guardava nela se esparramassem no chão. Aos pés de Hermione caíram umas moedas trouxas, alguns galeons e uma foto. Nela podiam-se ver a Rachel pequena, com dois anos talvez, nos braços de um homem bem conhecido para ela: Remus Lupin.

– Conhece a esse homem da foto? – perguntou Hermione levantando os olhos até Rachel.

– Não – respondeu a garota com voz agressiva e recolhendo suas coisas com velocidade.

– Então era por isso que você estava na casa dos Potter...! –exclamou a castanha abrindo a boca compreendendo tudo. – Disse que estava procurando respostas... procurando sua família... seus pais...

Rachel a fitou por uns segundos, perguntando-se se ela realmente podia saber alguma coisa, mas logo pensou que ela só estava _jogando verde para recolher maduro_, como diziam por aí. Sua vida tinha lhe ensinado que não devia acreditar nas palavras de um refém.

– Não te interessa minha vida, Granger, e será melhor que não se meta se não quer que eu mesma me encarregue de você.

Hermione não se importou com as ameaças e sorriu emocionada.


End file.
